Wildest Dreams
by Violet1564
Summary: Bella has a four year old son Seth and when Seth's father starts to become a problem for Bella she jumps at the opportunity to move to New York City. Now Bella has a shot at a new life but when her past catches up with her will it succeed at taking away her future? or will she be able to have a life that exceeds all her expectations? B/E Em/R J/A Es/C
1. Chapter 1

Wildest Dreams

Summary: Bella has a four year old son Seth and when Seth's father starts to become a problem for Bella she jumps at the opportunity to leave Forks and move to New York City. Now Bella has a shot at a new life and maybe it will exceed all expectations.

**Chapter 1- You'll Be in My Heart**

"_You'll be in my heart yes you'll be in my heart from this day on now and forever more" – You'll Be in My Heart by Phil Collins_

**BPOV**

I couldn't help but smile when I opened my eyes. I already felt my son next to me. I laughed because although my son was four he seemed to always end up in my bed every now and then. I ran my hand down his back. There wasn't anyone in this world I loved more than my son.

I had just graduated high school when I told Jacob that I was pregnant. I still remember the day like it was yesterday. Our dads were best friends and so they made us hang out a lot together and as we got older making a go at a relationship seemed like the natural thing for me to do.

So when he asked me out in my junior year of high school I said yes and everything from there was the boring high school cliché losing my virginity, horribly might I add, on prom night. I remember missing my period just two days from graduation and when I told Jacob he told me to get rid of it. That he didn't want to me a father. But when I couldn't.

Looking at Seth now I knew I loved him even then, how could I not. I knew that abortion was for some people but it wasn't for me.

When I told Jacob I was going to have the baby he said that he didn't want any part of it that he couldn't be a father and didn't want to be. So he showed up the next morning with papers giving up his parental rights and I sat in my father's arms that night and cried. It wasn't that I was very upset with Jacob as my boyfriend but I knew how important having a father was.

Renee wasn't a horrible mother but she wasn't made to be a mother either, she was too flighty. When I was three she divorced my Dad and took me with her traveling. We didn't stay in one place long and by the time I started high school I put my foot down and demanded that I go live with my Dad, Charlie.

Now Renee has re-married to a man named Phil and they still travel because Phil is a baseball player and I couldn't be happier that I came to live with Charlie he was my rock when I found out I was pregnant with Seth. He offered to shoot Jacob but since he didn't want to be a part of my son's life I didn't want anything else to do with him even him paying child support. I let him sign away parental rights.

Seth had tan skin but it wasn't as dark as Jacob's son in the winter you couldn't even tell he was Native American. Especially with my brown eyes and my brown hair that he inherited and for that I was grateful. Everyone in this small town of Forks knew who his father was but I was still grateful it wasn't obvious to others.

Charlie and his girlfriend Sue, although he acted like I didn't know, were a big help because they watched Seth as I went to school. I also worked part time at the local dinner.

Charlie refused to take money from me since I lived with him and gave me money for food but I kept feeling like I was a burden to him and I didn't want to continue like that.

Today I was graduating with my bachelors in psychology. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with my life besides be the best mom I could be for Seth which is why I got a minor in childhood development. Psychology was a varied field so I was hoping I could get a good job in Seattle and get out of Charlie's house.

"Bells?" I saw Charlie pop his head in and he smiled when he noticed the intruder in my bed.

"I know I'm getting up. Thanks Dad." I said. Charlie nodded and closed the door behind him.

"Baby time to get up." I whispered in Seth's ear running my hands through his soft dark brown hair. I knew today was going to be a long day for him and me both.

I watched as Seth's brown eyes opened up and met mine.

"You remember momma's graduation today right?" I asked

Then he smiled at me and nodded his eyes heavy with sleep.

"Momma" he smiled reaching for me. I sat up and hugged him to my chest. Everything was fine as long as I had Seth.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously: _

_I watched as Seth's brown eyes opened up and met mine._

"_You remember momma's graduation is today right?" I asked_

_Then he smiled at me and nodded his eyes heavy with sleep._

"_Momma" he smiled reaching for me. I sat up and hugged him to my chest. Everything was fine as long as I had Seth._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- Breakaway<strong>

"_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly though it's not easy to tell you goodbye. I got to make a wish take a chance make a change and break away. Out of the darkness and into the sun but I won't forget the place I come from…"- Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson_

**BPOV**

"Come on Bells or we're going to be late." Charlie called from outside.

I sighed looking at myself in my yellow graduation robe again. There was nothing I could do to make this look good. I gave up, put on my converse sneakers, and hurried down stairs.

"Bella." Sue called from the car. I waved as I got in the back seat of Sue's used Honda. We thought it was better to take that then my beat up rusty truck that my father got me for my 17th birthday. Seth was already strapped into his car seat and was bumping along to the Wiggles which was playing in the car at that moment.

"Hot potato hot potato hot potato hot potato..." Charlie sang along to the Wiggles. I hid my giggle. It was uncommon for the Chief of Police in Forks to be singing happily in the car but I was used to it especially when it was for his grandson. The people of Forks on the other hand would be pretty surprised if they were to see this.

"Are you excited Bells?" Charlie asked looking at me in the rearview mirror.

"Dad I already had one graduation." I sighed playing with Seth's foot as he tried to sing along.

"But this is college, U Dub at that." Sue pursed her lips turning around in the passenger seat to look at me. "You are about to make it big in the world." She smiled.

"Let's hope so." I sighed staring out the window.

The only thing that made all of this worthwhile was Seth. Seth would get a better Mom out of this at the least and that's what really mattered to me.

I wasn't sure when it was I started dreaming but in my dream I wasn't a burden on Charlie anymore. Seth was safe and wanted. Seth had a father that loved him and maybe just maybe he loved me too but before I could find out I was awoken from the dream by Charlie to tell me we were pulling in.

"You ready Bells?" Charlie asked as I started unstrapping Seth from his car seat. I nodded.

"Are you sure you got him? Do you have his bag of toys? Do you have his snacks and his juice boxes?" I asked quickly getting out of the car before getting Seth out of his seat.

"Bells this isn't my first rodeo." Charlie said reaching his arms for Seth. I sighed giving Seth over to him.

"We watch him all the time Bella." Sue reminded me rubbing Seth's back.

"I know." I said. "But he gets antsy in public." I said kissing his head.

"We know Bells" Charlie said. "Now go sign in or whatever it is you have to do and we'll go get a seat." I waved at Seth who softly waved at me back.

I sighed as I felt my heart rise with love for this boy. I stared as they disappeared in the crowd and then I hurried to my assigned spot.

I didn't know too many people here on campus so I sat quietly as various people made their speeches. The people that I had met over the past four years at school were alright but I didn't seem to make any friends out of any of them. I almost made friends with a couple but then they found out I had a son. I wasn't sure if it was the fact that I was their age and it made them uncomfortable or if it was something else entirely but I had my son and that was all that mattered.

Soon the S's were called to stand. Next thing I knew I was walking across the stage grabbing my diploma. I turned towards the audience and could easily spot Charlie and Sue. Charlie had Seth on his shoulders and Seth was clapping which brought a proud smile to my face as I made my way off the stage.

As soon as the ceremony was over I was in the crowd searching for my favorite person in the world.

"Momma" I heard him call. I spun around excited. I quickly grabbed him off of Charlie's shoulders. "Ooo did it!" he yelled.

"Thanks baby." I said cradling him to my chest. Charlie and Sue soon surrounded me hugging me.

"So proud of you Bells." Charlie said. I was surprised to find that it seemed that his eyes were misty.

"Aww Dad." I said hugging him.

"I'm just proud of you." He said. "I just got something in my eye."

Sue and I looked at him doubtfully.

"Oh stop it." Sue playfully smacked him on the chest. Sue looked over at me and I watched as her expression went from happy, to astonished, to befuddled, to angry.

"Bella." I heard an unfortunately familiar voice call my name.

I tightened my grip around Seth and turned around to find Jacob smiling at me

"Congrats loca." He said in front of me with a bouquet of dandelions. I quickly turned around handing Seth to Sue.

"Please take Seth away from here" I said stopping Charlie from confronting Jacob. "Please." I said again.

Charlie glared at Jacob for a couple more seconds and then led Sue through the crowd with Seth cradled on her shoulder. It broke my heart to see him reaching for me.

I took a deep breath and then turned around.

"What do you want?" I asked almost through my teeth

"I came here to congratulate you." He said with a smile still plastered on his face.

"Wha…I can't…you…how did you know about this?" I stuttered out.

"Charlie told Billy and my dad told me." He shrugged

"What are you even doing here?" I asked getting impatient.

"I missed you Bella." He said taking a step towards me. I took a step back.

"Aren't you dating Leah?!" I exclaimed a little disgusted by his statement. I didn't like Leah much but I also didn't know her very well either but she was Sue's daughter and I respected Sue.

"But Bella we're meant to be." He almost whined.

"No we're not." I said firmly. "My son is everything to me and he needs father in his life."

"I just want you back Bella." He said grabbing my hand.

As fast as I could I snatched my hand away.

"My son deserves someone to love him because he's amazing! Because he deserves everything and more! He deserves a father who will love him because he's an amazing boy who deserves that!" and by the end of my rant people who were obviously staring but I didn't care because I was, at that point, shaking with anger.

"Bella I'll love him. I was going through some stuff. I wasn't ready for a baby." He said putting his hands up.

"And I was?!" I scoffed. "I wasn't ready for a baby either but I stuck through it. Do you know how hard it is to go to school, have a job, and take care of a baby?! You don't know how hard it was because you didn't have to."

"Let's just keep that in the past. We can be a family like we were always meant to be. I won't stop. You can tell me no now but I want to be with you. I'll be a husband to you. I'm already Seth's father and—"

"You are not Seth's father, you gave that up, you gave _him_ up therefore you gave any shot at me up!" I yelled before turning and stomping away from him. As I rounded the outside building I slid down against the wall and started to cry.

Was I taking Seth away from his father, Seth deserved a father. I know that boys need their dad's to fulfill something. That although a mom does a lot they can't fulfill the space of a Dad.

"Bells?" I heard my Dad. I looked up and saw him through my blurry filter. "Do I need to shoot him?" he glared as if he was looking around for him. "I keep a spare gun in Sue's trunk.

"Dad." I laughed.

"Momma." I hear my baby call me. I smiled up at him in Sue's arms. I reached and cradled him against my chest.

I knew that Charlie and Sue wanted more answers but I told them to wait until I got Seth to bed that night.

I put Seth in his crib which was in my small room. I looked around my room. It wasn't much. There was a bed for me and a desk with an ancient computer and my beat up cell phone next to it. I had a small dresser near the window.

Then one of the house phones was on the side table next to the bed. The rocking chair that had been in that room since I was a little baby was still in the corner of the room near the window.

The other side of the room was full of Seth's toys. I didn't have many clothes since most of the money I received went to paying for college and Seth. I didn't need many things anyways. Food, some clothes, shelter, Seth is all I really needed. Making Seth happy is all I could hope for.

But I couldn't help but wonder, as I rocked Seth to sleep looking out of the window, would I ever have more. I mean Seth made me very happy but was this all I was going to get out of life?

I knew I could be content but I dreamt of a life more than this. I wanted to get out of Forks. I wanted a better life not just for me but for Seth and me. Was that even possible? I sighed looking at the sleeping boy in my arms. I hoped it was because he deserved that and so much more. At the least a good job for me to support Seth and myself with clothes on our back, food in our bellies, and a roof over our heads, and if I could dream big enough maybe someone to share our lives with.

As I laid Seth in his crib and stared at his beautiful face I dreamt of a better life for the both of us.

"Bells, come down stairs." Charlie said waking me up a little. I looked at the clock and saw it was around 9pm. I walked down the stairs and I told Sue and Charlie what happened. Charlie was of course furious and Sue was trying to comfort me.

"I told Leah he was trouble." Sue said shaking her head.

"I'm sorry." I said. Not knowing what else to say.

"Oh dear that has nothing do with you." She said pushing my hair behind my ear. "That's between her and Jacob."

"Do you think…I'm wrong in keeping them apart? Seth needs a father in his life." I said sadly putting my head in my hands.

"That mother—" Charlie started to say but Sue cut him off.

"Seth needs a father who will love him not put up with him just because he, all a sudden mind you, wants you. Did he even give any indication that he wanted Seth just Seth?" Sue asked and I couldn't do anything but shake my head.

"He didn't even ask about Seth." I said starting to cry.

Seth was amazing, he was smart and funny. Seth was adorable and protective and strong. Seth was everything to me and I couldn't imagine being without him. I couldn't imagine not asking about him when I did have to be away from him or not talking to him on the phone. How could his father not want to?

I know that fathers have a different connection with babies than mothers because fathers don't carry the baby in them for 9 months but there still had to be a connection. They still had to want to love, know, and cherish their child right?

The doorbell rang bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I'll get it." Sue said walking over to the door.

"Yes Seth deserves a father but he deserves the best father Bells, not something crooked stupid…well you get the idea. Jacob doesn't deserve Seth Bells." Charlie said putting his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded a teary eyed smile.

Sue came back with a grim look on her face carrying a bouquet of flowers in her arms. I looked at them and I shook my head when I noticed that they were dandelions. It couldn't be Jacob right? That was just ridiculous right?

"The delivery man said it was for you." Sue said putting them on the coffee table. Charlie went for them but Sue stopped him.

I slowly walked towards the flowers, or weeds I should actually call them. I took a deep breath before reaching for the card that was in the flowers. I tried miserably to straighten my shoulders and I grabbed the card with shaking fingers. I opened it up and quickly scanned the card.

**I'm not going to give up**

**I love you**

**J**

"Ugh" I exclaimed crumbling the card in my hand throwing it at the flowers.

"What did it say?" Sue said as Charlie picking it up from the ground.

"This is stalker behavior. Maybe I could get a restraining order on him." Charlie said.

"For what being weird." I said shaking my head. I then felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out confused. Not many people had this number.

**Did you get my flowers?**

**-J**

"What is it Bella?" Sue asked when my body locked down. I couldn't even speak I just showed her the text message. Charlie looked over and angrily fisted my phone. I took the phone from him because if he broke my phone I didn't have money to get myself a new one.

As I looked at the screen three more messages started popping up.

**I miss you, come on Bella I know you miss me.**

**Leave the rugrat at home and come out with me.**

**Bella. I'm starting to lose my patience here. Would you text me back please loca?**

"I wish there was somewhere you could go." Sue said rubbing my back as I read the messages out loud to her. I couldn't believe what I reading.

My son wasn't a rugrat and I don't think I've ever wanted to hit someone as badly was I wanted to hit Jacob Black.

"Maybe stay with Renee?" Sue said and I looked at her and she shrugged as if to say just asking.

The phone started ringing in my hand but Charlie grabbed it out of my hand before I could even register anything.

"Now listen here—" Charlie said with a red face but then he stopped. "Oh sorry Angela we thought you were someone else here she is." He said giving the phone back to me.

"Angela?" I said into the phone. Watching as Sue grabbed Charlie's hand and led him into the kitchen.

"Bella hi, I'm sorry did I call at a bad time? Is everything okay?" she asked. I sighed. Angela was a great person. I didn't have many friends in high school everyone kind of just let me be. I never really belonged anywhere but Angela was closest that I had to that. And she really was a great friend.

"I'm a great listener." She said. I must have been quiet for too long.

"I know. It's just." I sighed and then launched into the whole story of everything with Seth and Jacob and graduation.

"So he didn't even ask about Seth?" Angela asked.

"Nope." I said shaking my head.

"That's horrible. I'm sorry. You're not thinking about being in a relationship with him again are you?" she said horrified at the thought.

"No!" I said quickly, equally horrified at the thought.

"Good. I was just making sure. I don't know why people thought that he was so amazing." She said and I could almost see her shaking her head. "Congratulations on your degree though."

"Thanks Angela. When did you graduate?" I asked. I was very happy for Angela because she got a full ride to NYU.

"I graduated about a week ago."

"That's great."

"Yeah. It was nice, my internship actually turned into a job by the way."

"Ahh." I squealed genuinely happy that she was making it for herself in the big apple. "Where did you get your internship again?"

"I got my internship at Cullen Inc. or CI to the people New York." She laughed. "So I was interning in the marketing department but I did so well that Edward Cullen asked me to be his assistant!" she squealed. I just kind of sat there quiet as she squealed.

"Oh Bella I know you don't live in New York but come on! Edward Cullen is not only one of the youngest CEO and billionaires at 25 but he's also gorgeous and New York City's most eligible bachelor." She said. "I mean if I wasn't in love with Ben." She whistled. "And he's kind…he's…he's perfect!" she sighed

I laughed.

"Well he seems perfect." I sighed. "I doubt I'll ever meet him or anyone like him."

"Oh Bella. Mr. Right is out there for you." She said confidently.

"You have more confidence in that then me. Only two guys have asked me out on dates since high school. Two and when they found out I have a son they hit the road."

"Mr. Perfect is out there." She said in a sing song voice. I felt my phone vibrate.

"Oh no, not again." I said dejected.

"Jacob texted you again?" Angela asked.

"Yeah." I didn't even want to read it. I knew first thing tomorrow I was going to the phone store and getting a new phone number. I couldn't keep dealing with Jacob like this.

"I just wish I could get away with all this madness." I said looking out the front window watching as the rain fell down. It wasn't surprising in Forks it always rained here. It just seemed more depressing with everything going on.

"Bella…Bella…" Angela called.

"Sorry Angela. I zoned out what did you say?" I asked.

"I asked you to come out to New York and live with me." She said and I almost dropped the phone.

"What…no I couldn't…are you…are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah!" she answer quickly.

"Angela. I have a son." I said quietly even though I know she didn't' forget.

"Oh I know that! I haven't seen him since he was a little baby." She gushed. "I mean as long as you don't mind him sharing the same room as you. My apartment only has two bedrooms."

"Oh no that's fine we sleep in the same room here anyways but Angela I don't have the money to pay you and I don't even have a job yet and—"

"Bella. I'm asking you as a friend not because of money. It'd be enough that you watch my cat Figaro when I stay at Ben's which is quite often, we're just not ready to move in together yet so you're actually doing me a huge favor and you know I love your cooking. I remember when you'd bring food that you'd made in home ec to lunch. Mm that was great!"

"Ang—" I started but she cut me off again.

"Plus I know about a job interview! CI is interviewing people for a new assistant position. It's not as glamourous as my assistant since I work for the CEO but it pays well."

"I just graduated what makes you think I'd even get the job." I said softly.

I didn't want to argue anymore I wanted to accept since the moment she said asked. I wanted to get out of Forks, to go to a huge city. My heart wanted me to say yes but my head was protecting my child making sure I was making sound decisions that I wouldn't end up regretting later.

"So even if you didn't get the job which I couldn't see happening because your one of the hardest workers I know. There are tons of jobs in New York City." She said. "Bella say yes. Say yes to coming to New York. Say yes Bella."

And I said the only words I could.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? Do you hate Jacob as much as I do? (Sorry not a story for Jacob lovers). For all of you who are Team Cullen and Team Edward like me we have a certain guest appearance in the next chapter...<strong>

**xoxo**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously: "So even if you didn't get the job which I couldn't see happening because your one of the hardest workers I know. There are tons of jobs in New York City." She said. "Bella say yes. Say yes to coming to New York. Say yes Bella."_

_And I said the only words I could._

"_Yes."_

**Chapter 3- FALLINLOVE2NITE**

"_Special night, my favorite crew__  
><em>_The moon threatened to dance her out of her shoes__  
><em>_In his ear he was about to hear__  
><em>_An offer that he could not refuse__  
><em>_She said__  
><em>_Don't, don't you wanna__  
><em>_Don't you wanna fall in love tonight__  
><em>_She said__  
><em>_Don't, don't you wanna__  
><em>_Don't you wanna fall in love tonight"- FALLINLOVE2NITE by Prince feat. Zooey Deschanel_

**BPOV**

"Momma I like air planes." Seth said next to me. I smiled at him kissing his head.

"I know you do." I said looking past him towards the window lying my head back on the seat trying to find some kind of quiet. It was very noisy in coach and the seats were close together so people were always bumping my seat.

The person on my right wasn't too bad. They were sleeping but sometimes their body, like their arm would end up rubbing against my arm when they would shift in their sleep.

Seth smiled at me up from his coloring book that was on his lap. It wasn't an expensive book but it made him very happy and anything that made him happy was in my good graces.

"I'm excited to meet um…um…" he said trying to remember her name.

"Miss Angela." I reminded him.

"Right Miss Angela." He said going back to his coloring book.

Angela said that she'd meet us at La Guardia Airport. After a week of planning and packing we were in an air plane and on our way to New York City. It was a little scary but I also felt over the nerves that this was the right decision.

When I explained to Seth that we were moving to the big apple he asked if there was going to be a big worm there too. Seth was far more accepting of it than Charlie.

With the help of Sue he saw I needed to do this for Seth and for myself. I had gotten myself a new sim card so I had a new phone number so Jacob hadn't been able to bother me since besides showing up at the house once before I left but Charlie with his gun on his belt soon made him leave.

I told Charlie that even though I didn't think Billy would give my number to Jacob I asked that the number only be used by Charlie and Sue. They agreed and told me they'd call almost every day. Charlie joked that it was only so he could talk to Seth. I didn't mind that. I rather Seth have everything under the sun than me on any day of the week.

Charlie also promised that he wouldn't say anything about me leaving to Billy until I was already out of Forks just so Jacob didn't do anything rash.

Charlie and Sue said they would send mine and Seth's stuff via the mail. There wasn't that much stuff anyways. I brought along clothes for the both of us for a couple of days and of course Seth's favorite toys.

"Look momma she look likes you." Seth said pointing to the cover of a magazine where a girl was standing cooking. I smiled and said thank you before returning to my book.

I didn't look anything like those girls. They were beautiful. I'm not saying I'm ugly but I definitely wasn't girls like that. I had brown hair that went to my shoulders, brown eyes, and pale skin. I was probably a 34 B at best and my curves well…they were there…at least I thought so.

"Momma Momma are we here?" Seth asked pulling on my arm as the Captain started speaking.

I looked towards the window and smiled as the feeling of excitement started to spread throughout my stomach.

"We're here." I said as the city landscape came into view. It looked beautiful, I tried to take a mental picture of the beautiful New York City lights.

Soon we were landing and making our way off of the plane. I had Seth's hand securely in mine as I got our bags. I always had this fear that someone was going to take him away from me.

It was hard getting our three bags while still holding Seth's hand but I was a single Mom so I was use to this.

It took almost 20 minutes to get out of the airplane and I saw Angela standing off to the side quietly. When she caught my eye she waved timidly. I smiled happily. Angela was really my only friend. We were both quiet in high school and it seemed she didn't change too much but she was such a genuinely nice person.

"Hi Bella." She said hugging me.

"Hey Ang. Thanks for having us." I said looking at Seth who was hiding behind my leg.

"Hi there Seth. I don't think you remember me but the last time I saw you, you were a baby." She cooed.

Seth smiled but still stayed attached to my leg.

"He's very shy. Even with Charlie and Sue he's still very shy." I explained.

"It's alright he just has to get use to me." Angela said leading us of the airport out to her car which was parked pretty far away. The first thing I noticed about New York is that if you wanted to go somewhere it took a lot of time.

Two hours and a cranky Seth later we were in Angela's car. It was small and a little broke down but I was surprised she had it in New York anyways she said that sometimes she just preferred the solitude of her car compared to the millions of people on the subway. Also that she didn't drive that often since CI was a couple subway stops from her apartment.

"So Ben was wondering if he could drop by and say hi but he didn't want to overwhelm you." Angela said.

"Angela its fine it's your apartment." I said quickly.

"Bella I want you to feel comfortable too. I wouldn't ask if I didn't mean it." She said looking at me meaningfully.

"I haven't seen him since last Christmas when you came back to Forks so please bring him over." I said rolling my eyes.

"Good. He said he'd bring over pizza." She said as a taxi cab cut her off. I was surprised because I was clutching my seat but she didn't even blink.

"I'm not sure how much money I brought with me but I think I can—" Angela brought up her hand to silence me.

"I wasn't asking you. I was telling you he was bringing over pizza which means that he is paying for pizza and that neither he or I will accept money from you Bella." She said sternly.

"I don't want to leach off of you. As soon as I get a job—" she cut me off again.

"I know what a hard worker you are and this is what friends do. If the roles were reversed would you do any less for me?" she asked looking at me pointy. I shook my head.

"Exactly. So deal with it." She said finally.

"When did you get so bossy?" I teased her.

"You have to be in the office. Those girls want to rip me to shreds." She shook her head. I looked at her doubtfully.

"Why? You're the nicest person I know." I said indecorously.

"Because I have everyone's dream job. I'm the personal assistant to Edward A. Cullen everyone's dream guy." She giggled at the end. "Speaking of which are you still interested in that assistant position I mentioned?" she asked.

I nodded my head enthusiastically. If I got a good job then hopefully I wouldn't have to rely on Angela anymore.

"Great. So his name is Mike Newton, he's the new marketing executive so they need an assistant for him and I got you an interview with HR at 11 am Monday morning." Angela said pulling up to the curb.

"That's great, I mean I need the job but what about—"

"Which is the same time as my lunch break so I'll be able to watch Seth." She said. "and don't give me any lip about it. It's what friends do." She said. "Also word of advice." I looked at her curiously. "Look out the window before getting out because sometimes bicycles are worse than taxi cab drivers." She laughed at me shocked face as she got out of that car.

"You can't be serious?!" I opened the door and then quickly closed it as I noticed a biker swerve to avoid my door, almost crashing on the sidewalk. They came to a halt just before my door.

"Sorry." I meekly said out the window. The bicyclists and his bicyclist friend walked over the side walk where he was gasping for breath.

I looked over to Angela who was laughing as she got my bags out of the car.

"I told you." She said.

New York was definitely turning out to be very interesting.

Angela led us into the spare bedroom that she was giving over to me. Angela's apartment was spacious but it was nicer than I thought it was since it was downtown in Manhattan.

"We can go out to Brooklyn. There's a target over there and get Seth a bed, or a crib. It might be a tight fit but I—" I cut her off.

"It's okay he normally ends up in my bed anyways." I said looking over to Seth who was playing on the floor quietly with his favorite red fire truck.

The doorbell rang alerting us that Ben was here. I quickly put my bags in the room and picked up Seth. I hadn't seen Ben in a while but he was calm, collect, and very nice. They seemed like one of a kind together, they meshed perfectly.

"Hey Bella." Ben said walking into the living room.

"Hi Ben how are you?" I said as Seth squirmed in my arms so his face was hiding in the crook of my neck.

"I'm good. And this is Seth? Wow you grew so much Seth. I saw you when you were a baby." He said but Seth just remained silent in the crook of my neck.

"Seth's just trying to warm up to us." Angela said walking into the room with two pizza boxes. I sat down on the couch and Seth was permanently attached to my lap the whole time. It was nice to catch up and listen to their tales of New York City.

"So nothing really new in Forks?" Ben asked.

"Nope." I shrugged. "Same old Forks."

"No guys I need to give the talk to?" Ben teased.

"no." I laughed.

"Well Bella you are hot stuff and a guy is definitely going to see that." Angela said trying to get Seth to talk to her but he was just shyly playing with his fire truck.

"I doubt that. They don't seem to like the fact I have a son." I said looking at Seth who started making vroom vroom noises.

"You just have to find a guy that will love you both." Angela said.

"Yeah like that's going to happen." I snorted. "I'm sure Prince Charming is right outside those doors."

"With the amount of people in New York City, I don't doubt it." Ben said seriously and Angela and I laughed.

"Alright. We both have to get up early because Bella has her interview tomorrow." Angela said playfully trying to push him off the couch.

"Okay bye Bella." He said standing.

"Bye." I said picking up Seth. "Say bye Seth." I said turning myself so Seth would face them but Seth kept his face pinned to my neck.

"Bye Seth! It was nice seeing you." Ben said.

'Sorry' I mouthed to him.

'no problem' he said. I walked out of the living room into my room to give Angela and Ben some alone time.

"Momma we go bed now." Seth said looking at me with his brown eyes. I nodded.

"Yeah baby we go to bed so we have to what?" I said smiling at him as I bounced him on the bed.

"Wash ourselves and brush our teeves." He said proudly.

"That's right." I said kissing his nose. "You're so smart."

"I love you so much mommy." He said kissing my cheek.

"and I love you so much baby." I said kissing his cheek back.

An hour later, we were both washed and we were both ready for bed. I put Seth down and picked up in the living room.

"Oh I could have gotten that." Angela said coming in looking a little disheveled. I smirked knowingly and she blushed bright red. "Um Ben thinks you're really awesome." She said quickly grabbing a plastic cup.

"You picked a good one Ang." I said smiling.

"You're a great mom Bella, don't ever forget that. You've done so much for that boy basically by yourself and definitely without help from that stupid…ugh." She exclaimed.

"Thanks Ang. I'm nervous about this interview." I said as we started walking towards our respective bedrooms.

"You're going to do great and hey we'll be able to get lunch together." She said smiling. I smiled and hugged her before getting into bed with Seth.

I really hoped I got this job so I could make a life for me and Seth. I hated to rely on Charlie, and Angela. I wanted Seth to have a room of his own, to have a place of his own, a place we could both call home.

As I closed my eyes I dreamt that; that better life was just beyond my reach.

"Come on Bella." Angela said dragging me through the street.

"I'm coming." I said a little breathless. I held Seth together in my grasp as I looked at all the cars and bikes speeding by. People who didn't give two shits if they knocked you over because they had somewhere more important to be. I can't count how many times someone bumped into me.

"Are you sure I look okay?" I asked Angela again.

"You look gorgeous!" she said narrowing her eyes at me for asking again. I didn't have any work clothes really so Angela let me borrow her tan skirt, turquoise scoop shirt, and tan knee high boots. Angela did a little bit of my makeup and I was thankful that Angela wasn't one of those people who went overboard.

"You know who got a job here last month?" Angela asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"Jessica Stanley."

"Are you serious?" I shook my head. Jessica was nice…I guess but she was someone who always wore make up and low cut shirts.

"She hates me." She commented.

"What?! No why?!" I gasped.

"Because she applied to be Edward Cullen's assistant and I got the job." She smiled at me.

"Wow this guy must be a hot commodity." I muttered under my breath but Angela rolled her eyes at me.

"Yes he is!" Angela said. "If you saw him…you'd understand…oh here we are!" she said stopping in front of a massive building. It was black and grey and must have been at least 40 stories.

"Wow." was all I could say.

"I know right. They have a Starbucks on the other side of the building and a day care that comes free for all employees of CI." Angela winked.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup!" she nodded. "So I got Seth. Go kick butt." She said grabbing Seth out of my arms and taking his bag from me too. I kissed Seth who seemed a little less shy around Angela but he still didn't talk much. Again Seth was a lot like me and he didn't seem to talk a lot anyways.

"Okay mommy see you soon Seth." I said kissing his hair again. I took a deep breath and walked through the courtyard. I smiled to myself at the no smoking sign in the courtyard, I was a little surprised to see it, it was New York City after all.

"Do you have an appointment?" one of the secretaries at the front desk asked as I walked in. I had to shake my head out of a daze this woman was obviously attractive in that generic, blonde hair, blue eyes, model body way. Was it like this all over the world or was in New York that brought beautiful people together?

"I'm here for an interview. My name is Isabella Swan." I said she clicked a few things on her computer.

"Okay please take this visitor badge and go up to the 30th floor. You can take all of the elevators except the elevator all the way to the left. Have a wonderful day." She said cheerful.

"Thanks." I said heading towards the massive elevators. There were multiple people coming and going from the stair cases and elevators. I looked at my badge it wasn't even paper it was some metallic key card.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I said to myself as an elevator opened. It seemed that most people were out for lunch it was quiet when I got out on the 30th floor. Like everything else in this building it was modern and chic. It was beautiful.

"Isabella Swan?" a man asked. I turned towards the voice he had blonde hair, blue eyes, he looked like your all American boy.

"Bella please." I said shaking his hand.

"I'm Mike Newton. Please come have a seat and we'll begin." I nodded and followed after him. I crossed my fingers that I could get this job and set on the road for a better life for Seth.

"So how did it go?" Angela asked as I walked out of the building.

"I definitely don't fit in there." I said shaking my head. Everything was modern, all the people who worked there were beautiful. I couldn't see myself fitting in there at all.

"Oh shut up." She said bouncing Seth in her lap as he played with his red truck. It was his favorite after all.

"How'd the interview go?" Angela asked.

"Good I think."

"I've met Mike a couple of times he seems alright." She nodded to herself.

"Yeah?" I shrugged. Just then my cell rang. It was from an unknown number. "Hello?"

"Hello is this Isabella Swan?"

"Yes this is she."

"Hi my name is Gianna calling from Cullen Inc's HR department. We're calling to tell you, that you've received the job. Congratulations. Can you start tomorrow or is that too early?"

"Tomorrow? Yes!" I said a little in shock.

"Now I know on your application you have a child? Would you like me to enroll him in our daycare service? I assure you that we have only the best daycare providers at our disposal."

"Oh yes please." I said. Angela was trying to get my attention but I told her to wait.

"Great. The building is open 24 hours but the business day here at Cullen Inc. officially starts at 8am. Please arrive a little bit early tomorrow to pick up your ID card and fill out some more paperwork but other than the work day starts at 8 am except for the occasional early meeting and so on. There will be more information in your orientation packet."

"Okay." I said not knowing what else to say.

"Good day Miss Swan and welcome to Cullen Inc." she said before she hung up. I stood there for a minute unmoving.

"What happened?" Angela asked.

"I got it." I whispered.

"You what?"

"I got the job!" I yelled and Angela bounced up with Seth and hugged me as we jumped around screaming.

"YAY!" we almost sang.

"When do you start?" Angela asked as soon as we both calmed down.

"Tomorrow." I said sighing.

"Wow." She said. "See I told you." She smacked my shoulder.

"You did." I smiled taking Seth.

"This is the start of a new life for us Seth." I said kissing him. "Love you Seth."

"Love you mommy." He said nuzzling my neck.

"Here call Sue and Charlie." She said taking my phone and putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" Sue answered the phone.

"Hey it's me, can you get dad on the phone too?" I asked.

"Sure hold on a second." She said and I could her calling for him.

"We're here Bella." Sue said a moment later.

"Hey Bells. Is my grandson with you?" he asked.

"Yes you can talk to him in a second. I got the job!" I yelled.

"Congrats Bella." Sue said.

"Well that's sure something Bells." Charlie said.

"Yeah I know. Here I'll put Seth on the phone." I said taking them off of speakerphone and putting the phone to Seth's ear which he took.

"It's Grandma Sue and Grandpa." I said.

"Hi." He said quietly to them. They chatted his ear off as he quietly only said a few words or two.

"This is cause for celebration." Angela said.

"Just not too much." I laughed as we made our way towards the subway. Hopefully this was a great start to a new life.

This was horrible. I hated my job, and it wasn't that I hated my job so much as I hated my boss. I had only been working at Cullen Inc. for two weeks and the first two days were great and then it went downhill from that thanks to my boss.

He was an egotistical jerk. At first Mike was sweet, he asked me out but I didn't want to step on any toes by accepting and to be honest I wasn't charmed by his all American Boy charms.

Then when I kept refusing his advances he started becoming more and more of a jerk. Telling me that I had to get his coffee at 7'clock in the morning because even though he didn't get into the office until 8'clock that was the only time the coffee beans were just right. So another week of Angela taking Seth to day care because they don't open until 7:30 am.

I sighed as I got off the subway. I was tired and cranky and I just wanted to relax with my son which it seems like I'm seeing less and less of. Angela had to take him home last night because even though Mike was the one who messed up the monthly report from the department I had to stay until 10 pm fixing it after he left at 5pm.

I hurried to star bucks just at Becca was opening up the doors. Yes I now knew their names since I was there just as they opened.

"Hey Bella." She said cheerfully.

"Hey Becca." I said.

"Mike wants his regular?" She asked and I nodded.

I sat there drumming my fingers against the counter thinking about Seth, that's the only thing that got my through this. Seth. This was all for Seth.

I looked down at my black pencil skirt and black knee high boots. They were basically the only thing I owned that fit in around CI. Angela let me borrow her blue cardigan so I wore a white spaghetti strapped shirt under.

"Here you go Bella." She said smiling giving me Mike's coffee. "You look nice today." She winked.

"Thanks Becca on both accounts. See you tomorrow." I waved at her giving her a 5$ tip.

"Oh Bella you don't have to do that." She said.

"Yes I did. You stay in school okay? Plus it's not my money." I winked at her and she laughed waving me out.

I thought I heard my phone go off so I searched for in my bag as I made my way out of the Starbucks. As I opened the door I ran into something hard dropping Mike's coffee.

As I bent to pick it up I realized I walked into someone.

"I'm so sorry." I said quickly looking at the spilt coffee. Great Mike's going to kill me, he's going to notice if I had to spend twice as much to get him another coffee.

"Don't worry about it. Are you okay?" A velvet voice asked. I looked up into the most brilliant pair of green eyes I've ever seen.

"Umm…I'm fine." Was all I managed to get out because the man before me was the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life.

"Can I get you another one?" he asked gesturing at the cup. Even his voice was beautiful. I looked down at the cup but only because I noticed that he was in shorts and a tight shirt. His body was just as beautiful as his face, he had just a light sheet of sweat on him.

One head phone was in his ear while the other was dangling next to his neck where the connected to his phone which was in one of those arm bands where his phone was.

I wanted to lick the sweat off of his neck as it dropped down his face onto his neck. I was surprised at myself. Even dating Jake I never really was a sexual person. Oh yeah he asked me a question.

"Um not that's fine I need to watch where I'm going. This was my fault." I said shaking my head trying to get out of the daze that I found myself ever since he spoke.

"I insist. Please…" he said looking for something and I realized he wanted my name and a blush came to cheeks at the realization that this Greek God wanted my name.

"Isabella, but I prefer Bella." I said and wanted to kick myself for not just saying Bella.

"Okay Isabella but you prefer Bella." He chuckled and even his laugh was beautiful just like his smile. Get over it Bella! I was yelling in my head.

"I'm Edward and I prefer Edward." He said holding out his hand. I reached out to shake it but as soon as I touched his hand an electric spark shot up my arm and we both took back our hands.

"Wow static now a days." I said shaking my head at how stupid that sounded.

"Let's go get you some coffee." He said opening the door for me.

"I told you it's my fault." I said softly tucking my hair behind my ear.

"I insist." He said in this tone that had a tone of finality to it.

"It's pointless in arguing isn't it?" I said crossing my arms in front of me. He pursed his lips as if he was thinking about and ran a hand through his bronze colored hair which had me aching to feel how soft it really was.

"You could try arguing but I don't usually lose." He breathed next to my ear and that sent shivers down my spine. "after you." He said opening the door wider.

I walked in Starbucks and Becca looked confused at my presence before putting a huge grin on her face when she noticed who was behind me. Yeah he's gorgeous I know but you can put your tongue back in your mouth.

Wow Bella possessive much.

"Hi Edward." She said enthusiastically.

"Hi Becca. Bella what did you have?" he asked looking at me. I could almost feel myself vibrating from being close to him.

"Oh no what happened to the coffee." Becca asked.

"It was my fault. I was on my morning run and I crashed into her." Edward said. I shook my head.

"No it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going." I said.

"Mike's gonna be pissed." Becca whistled. "let me make you another one."

"Yeah tell me about it."

"Ah the boyfriend?" Edward said moving a little bit away from me. I couldn't help how my body deflated a little bit. It was like my body ached for him to be closer. This couldn't be normal. Maybe Angela slipped some drugs in my lasagna last night though that doesn't seem likely.

"No that's her boss." Becca called. "The asshole."

"It's okay Becca." I said biting my lip.

"Oh?" Edward said standing right in front of me. "Where do you work?"

"Cullen Inc." I said and his eyebrows rose up high.

"Really? It's funny I work there too." He chuckled as if it was some inside joke.

"You do?" I asked and he nodded.

"But I haven't seen you. I definitely would have remembered seeing you." He said softly and I felt my heart stop and then go into double time. After a moment I was finally able to speak again.

"I started there about two weeks ago, my friend, Angela Webber, got an internship there and then started working there full time so when she told me there was a job opening I jumped at the opportunity. The view is nice and all and it was nice when it lasted."

"Wait the work day doesn't start until 8 am." He said confused.

"Yeah well my boss Mike…"

"Mike Newton, on the 30th floor?" he asked and I nodded surprised he knew who that was with such a big building.

"Yeah that's him. He says that the coffee is only best when served right at 7 am so I have to get it at 7 am and leave it on his desk until he gets there at 8am." I sighed. "So here I am every morning." I shrugged.

"That's not appropriate." He said. "Why haven't you complained or filed a report?" he asked.

"I really need this job so…" I trailed off not knowing why I was spilling my guts to this stranger.

"He's only doing that because he asked you out and you said no." Becca sung from the backroom. I rolled my eyes. The only reason Becca knew anything is because she was there when he asked me out.

"Anyways I really liked the environment, people are nice and all but then he started making me stay until 10 pm most nights and I shouldn't be ragging on him I'm grateful to have a job and I'm telling this to a complete stranger I'm sorry for spilling all of guts to you geeze you must think I'm a slacker or just plain crazy." I said looking at Edward, he seemed deep in thought.

"No don't be sorry. You work on the 30th floor as what if I may ask?"

"I'm Mike's assistant." I said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Your boss on the other hand owes you the apology." He said firmly.

"I doubt that even you and your persuasive ways could make him apologize." I said laughing.

"You really don't know who I am do you?" he said indecorously. I furrowed my eyebrows confused. Did he work on the 30th floor too? I mean I know that it's a big floor but I couldn't imagine seeing him once and not remembering him.

The confusion on my face must have been clear because all of a sudden he smiled at me. I was dazed by his beautiful smile. The sun was coming in at just the right angle and it lit up his face from his beautiful bronze hair which was sticking up in multiple directions like he just rolled out of bed or was rolling around in the sheets with someone that made me instantly jealous. To his perfect white teeth which was smiling at me.

"Here you go Bella." Becca said breaking me out of my daze.

"Thanks again Becca." I said grabbing Mike's coffee from Becca. I went to pay for it but Edward was quicker sliding his card.

"Like I said I got it." Edward said and he was standing so close I could smell him and I just wanted to lean in when my phone went off. I reached for putting it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said and I by accident pressed the speaker button. Edward tried helping me but Mike's voice rang through.

"It is 7:30 Isabella why aren't you here yet!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry Mike. There was a mishap with a coffee and you're normally not into eight so I thought that I had time to correct it." I said trying to take it off speaker phone but my phone was old and broken. "How do you work this thing." I said pressing multiple buttons. Edward chuckle and I narrowed my eyes and he smirked which made me want to drop my panties for him.

"And where is the monthly report?! I thought I told you to finish it?!" Mike yelled.

"I did." I defended. "It's on your desk." I said quickly.

"Get your ass back here or your fired Isabella." He said hanging up.

"I'm sorry I have to go. Thank you for coffee!" I said waving as I started running out the door.

"Bella!" he called. "I'll see you." He said more like a promise than a statement and I felt dizzy as his green eyes held mine.

"Bye." I said

"Bye." He said and I was out the door.

As I tapped my foot waiting for the elevator I hit myself in the head I could have looked him up in the employee registry in the computer if I would have been smart enough to get his last name. I'm so stupid. I really hoped that I would see him again, I shut my eyes as the elevator ride started and all I saw was a brilliant pair of green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Reviews are nicer than the color of Edward's eyes!<strong>

**xoxo**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously:__ I really hoped that I would see him again, I shut my eyes as the elevator ride started and all I saw was a brilliant pair of green eyes._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – When You Find Me<strong>

_"Can't you see that when I find you I'll find me_

_Oh I need you to know today I'll wait for you always_  
><em>Oh I need you to know today I'll wait for you always<em>  
><em>Oh I need you to know today I'll wait for you always<em>

_When I find you..._  
><em>When I find you...<em>

_...I'll find me"- When You Find Me by Joshua Radin_

**BPOV**

Edward.

It was an old fashioned name but I liked the way it rolled off my tongue.

Green.

It was my new favorite color. There were so many different shades of green though; I wondered which one would match the color of his eyes.

Penny…or maybe bronze was the color of his hair.

The angle of his face seemed to only be replicated by the painters of the renaissance. He must have been taken. I didn't see a ring on his finger but there is no way that he wasn't taken by someone. He was gorgeous and a gentlemen.

I swooned a little as I remembered the way that he held the door opened for me.

"Isabella!" an angry voice called waking me from my Edward induced haze. I sighed as I walked off the elevator holding out the coffee.

Mike snatched it from my hand and continued to glare at me.

"So why are you late?" Mike asked tapping his foot.

"There was a small accident outside Starbucks that caused me to spill your coffee so I had to wait for another one. I'm sorry it won't happen again." I said quietly. Mike looked at me for a second and then nodded.

"Listen Bella you're a great worker and I know I'm hard on you but I just want to see you succeed. Maybe we could get drinks later? As a consolation for your second week almost done. It is Friday after all." Mike said trying to smirk at me but it barley looked ok definitely not attractive.

Especially after seeing Edward I don't think anyone could be consider hot or sexy again. There were probably attractive people but not as attractive as Edward was to me. I tried to think of a way to get out of it.

"Thank you for the offer but I should probably stay home with Seth tonight." I said.

"Oh right you have a son." Mike said. "You couldn't find a babysitter?" Mike asked but almost whined.

I shook my head. I wondered for a second if Mike was maybe bi-polar.

"I don't think so sorry." I said just as people starting to come in the office. "I should start my work." I said waving at him. Mike nodded.

"Maybe another time." He winked at me and then walked towards his office. I sighed and went to my desk starting my work for the day.

Angela sent me my text when she got Seth to daycare I thanked her and started working on Mike's e-mails.

"Hey Bella do you have the copies of Mike's report for the new sale's pitch?" Eric said coming to my desk. "I need to fix the graphics on the presentation." He said. I nodded looking through the files on my computer.

I didn't really get along with anyone in the office. Many people already had their office groups and I was the newbie. At lunch I would go visit Seth and then quickly eat my lunch at my desk.

"Eric! Where the hell is the presentation!?" Mike said coming out of his office.

"I was just asking Bella for it." Eric said nodding towards me.

"I need it now. I'm supposed to present it…when Isabella?!" he yelled looking at me.

I looked at his calendar which was on my computer.

"Isabella?!" Mike yelled at me again.

"I'm looking for it now." I said quietly starting to get flustered.

"Isabella?! I will not ask you again when is my app—"

"Mr. Newton!" I heard a familiar velvet voice call. My face snapped towards the direction and there standing there was Edward. I was almost drooling at the sight of him in an expensive suit. He looked sinful.

"Mr. Cullen." Mike said straightening up and fixing his tie. I looked around confused as everyone in the office stood up.

Edward walked in with two guys behind him. One guy was lean and tall and had curly blonde hair with blue eyes. The other man had almost black hair with blue eyes he was huge, he must have been a serious weight lifter.

"For those of you who are new here." Mike said looking at me.

"This is our C.E.O Mr. Edward Cullen." He said as Edward got closer. I gasped standing up immediately. I saw Edward smirk at me from the corner of his eye.

Crap.

I've been day-dreaming about my boss' boss' boss. I've been dreaming about everyone's boss.

Crap.

"Mr. Newton." Edward said. I shook my head, I should start calling him. Mr. Cullen in my head so I didn't call him Edward by accident.

"Mr. Cullen I thought our meeting wasn't until this afternoon." Mike said coughing to clear his throat.

"That is correct it's at 1pm." He said smoothly.

"Oh so what do I—"

"Meeting in my office now." Ed…Mr. Cullen said and Newton sulked to the elevator. The blonde hair guy and bulky guy followed Newton to the elevator. As they got in the elevator Mr. Cullen turned to address the floor who were gathered watching the events.

"Anyone will complaints against Mr. Newton please send them to my assistant Angela Webber. If there is anything else I can do to make your time at Cullen Inc." he said turning looking right at me. I had to catch my breath because it was like he was looking right into my soul. "more pleasant. Let me know." He winked at me and strode towards the elevator.

I looked at the way he went and I fell back into my chair. I shook my head trying to get back to work. Trying to get out of my Edward induced haze.

I heard multiple pings from my message inbox. I saw multiple messages from Angela.

**Angela: Hey I just dropped off Seth he was coughing a little bit this morning but other than that he seemed fine.**

**Angela: Hey I'm bored…my boss came in grabbed the other two and then sped out of there.**

**Angela: Did my boss stop on your floor?**

**Angela: Hey do you know why your boss is up here. He looks like he's in the dog house**

**Angela: Are you actually busy? Is that why you are ignoring me?**

**Angela: Isabella Marie Swan is there a reason why my boss is asking about you?!**

**Angela: Isabella!**

Suddenly my work phone started to ring.

"Bella Swan. Mike Newton's office how may I—"

"You have so much to spill Bella Swan. I'm calling you because my _boss_ Mr. Edward Cullen would like to see you in his office." She said giggling.

"Take the elevator on the far left. Press the intercom button and I will buzz you to the 50th floor. See you like right now." She whispered the last part.

I looked around a little dazed. I wondered if he noticed that I was gazing at him for a little too long. Maybe he was going to discourage me from thinking that he liked me. Did I even think he liked me? No.

It wasn't possible for him to like someone like me. I was plain and he was basically a Greek God. I sighed. He didn't even know I had a son.

I took a deep breath before walking towards the elevator. I got in the elevator and pressed what looked like a speaker button.

"Angela may I ask who this is." She said professionally but I heard her giggle.

"This is Bella." I said quietly.

"You have so got some explaining to do_ Miss Swan_." She said before the elevator started to move. Soon the elevator opened and I was blown away.

If I thought that down stairs lobby was nice this was nothing in compare. There was peaceful music playing, people seemed relaxed and happy, which is definitely more than I can say for my floor.

There was a cool fish tank which stood in as a wall on the right side where an L shaped white couch was sitting. The walls where a light, almost pale blue. I felt like I was at the ocean.

"Bella!" I heard Angela call me. I walked towards her desk which was all the way towards the back.

"Mr. Cullen will see you now." She winked. "Just go straight on back it's the door right in the middle." I nodded and kept walking.

I took a deep breath his door was closed so I knocked on it not exactly sure what was proper protocol.

"Come in." I heard his velvet voice answer. God his voice made me tingle all over. I walked into the spacious room. It was beautiful like the rest of the rooms. It was a light red surrounded with brown furniture like a brown leather couch in the corner of the room.

Ed…Mr. Cullen was sitting at his desk which looked rather expensive and as I entered he stood up with a smile on his face that knocked the wind out of me.

"Bella." He said walking towards me.

"Ed…Mr. Cullen." I said and he frowned.

"I told you my name is Edward." He smiled coming to a stop in front of me. "Please sit down." He said he said gesturing to two comfortable chairs that were in front of his desk. I sat down crossing my legs. He was being too nice, he was probably going to fire me. I spilled coffee on the man for gosh sakes. A guy who was worth probably more than I could ever make in 10 lifetimes..

"Mr. Cul…Edward. I'm so sorry about this morning." I started speaking so fast I wasn't sure he could understand what I was saying. "I didn't know who you are. And I'm a total klutz and then I go being indiscrete about Mike and I really need this job please don't fire me. I promise I good worker and—"

"Bella, Bella." He cut me off placing a hand on my knee. "You did nothing wrong. You're not here because I'm firing you." I could feel that spark again as it flowed from his hand onto my knee.

"Oh." I said relieved but then still confused. "So why am I here?" I asked.

"Well I did want to let you know that though Mike is good at his job I demand all of my employees to be respected at all times and though I'm not firing Mike yet. I will if this continues to be a problem." He said taking his hand off my knee.

My body almost deflated when he let go. Edward took his hands and ran them through his hair which was still sticking up in all different directions.

I felt my hands itch to run though his hair. Almost more than the urge I had to kiss him but that was stronger than anything I've ever felt in my life.

Focus Bella. I tried to listen back to what Edward was saying.

"Right now he is being spoken to, or let's call it what it is, he's getting his ass handed to him." He winked and I giggled. "I couldn't do it or I might have hit the man for the way he has poorly treated his employees including you." He said sincerely and I found myself once again caught in his gaze.

"He will be returning to work Monday and if any more problems arise I want you to let me know immediately." He said and I nodded.

"Thank you Mr…" he gave me a look and I smiled. "Edward."

"Also." He said looking towards the large glass window that took up the entire back wall of his office. He took a moment before turning towards me. "I was wondering what your plans were this evening."

I looked at him indecorously. He wasn't asking me out, though then why my plans were of interest to him I wasn't sure.

"Nothing. Why?" I asked biting my lip.

"I was wondering if you would join me for dinner tonight."

It took a moment before I could answer.

"Like a date?" my voice raising an octave.

"Yes like a date." He smiled amused by my reaction I guessed.

"You would like to go on a date with me? You don't have a girlfriend? Wife?" I asked and he shook his head. "Boyfriend?" I asked.

If he was gay though, there was nothing wrong with that, it would be a shame for women kind everywhere. Edward just raised his eyebrow. "Sorry." Not gay apparently.

"I would very much appreciate it if you would go out with me tonight." He said. I didn't know what to say.

I knew that I wanted to go out with him of course I did. Besides the obvious he was sweet and caring and I wanted to learn more about him. Then there was this passion and desire that I've never felt for anyone.

I've never really cared for sex. Jacob was very much 'wam bam thank you ma'am' but I felt myself imagining me and Edward on his desk, on a bed, anywhere and it was making my insides warm. I would need to bring a change of panties to work if I was ever going to see him while I was working here again.

On top of that the only time I've ever had orgasm was at my own hands. The only reason was because when I was pregnant with Seth I was very horny.

Seth

I have a son. Children and hot single bachelors don't go together.

"I have a son." I blurted out.

"Is this your way of telling me you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

"No I'm a single mom and just plain single but I thought you should know. Single hot guys I would imagine are receptive to women with children."

"I know you have a kid Bella, it's in your file since he attends daycare here. I might have glanced at your file before you came up to my office." He admitted a little sheepishly.

I smiled but bit my lip because if I didn't I might have spilt my face with how big I would have smiled. Edward was checking up on me. I was starting to realize that he felt this weird connection just like I did. As if he could read my mind he spoke.

"I feel this weird connection between us. I can't explain it. You intrigue me. Not just by your beauty but by your voice and your mind. I'd really like to get to know you better." He said. I blushed. I think he just called me beautiful, he said my beauty, anyways close enough. "Especially that blush." He almost whispered.

"Now if you don't want to leave Seth, right?" he asked and I nodded. "at home then he's more than welcome to join us. I know that you're a mom first and everything is second. I'm not sure if that's something that you want. I'm not sure if there are rules to how long we're supposed to have known each other beforehand or…" he trailed off.

I thought over everything he's been saying. And I was in awe. He was too caring, almost too sweet. Not once had someone ever given me the option not even Jacob and Seth was his own flesh and blood but I've known Edward for barely even a couple hours and he's accepting that I'm a mom.

"Angela can watch him I'm sure." I said and he looked at me for a moment.

"So is that a yes?" he said. I nodded my head.

"Yes, I'd love to go out with you."

"Great!" he said smiling. "do you have your phone with you?" he asked and I shook my head still a little bit dazed that he asked me out. That I had a date tonight. That I had a date with Edward Cullen tonight.

"That's fine, I'm sure I can find your cell number in your file if that's alright with you." He said. I nodded it seemed I was at a loss for words.

"So I'll see you tonight?" he asked helping me out of my chair.

Come on Bella use your words!

"Mhmm" was all I could get out.

"See you then gorgeous." He said kissing the back of my hand walking me towards the door.

He held the door opened for me. I stepped through noticing how Angela was very not discreetly trying to listen to our conversation from her desk.

"Bye." He said.

"Bye." I said before he strode down the hallway towards another set of offices. I walked towards Angela's office.

"So?!" she said almost bouncing with anticipation.

"Would you mind watching Seth tonight?" I asked biting my lip.

"Yeah sure why?" she asked confused.

"Because…I have a date tonight?" I said whispering the last part.

"How would you…" she trailed off and I saw the second it clicked in her brain. Her mouth popped open. She held up her index finger telling me to wait before she pressed a button on her phone.

"Angela?" I heard Edward answer.

"Hi. I'm taking my lunch break now." Angela said staring at me like she was trying to see into my brain.

"That's fine Angela have a nice lunch, is it with…um Bella?" he asked at the last moment.

"Oh yes sir it is." She said laughing a little bit as I blushed tomato red.

"Well I was wondering—"

"Nope tell me later." Angela said.

"Angela all I was going to—"

"She's right here listening Mr. Cullen." Angela said laughing. There was a beat of silence.

"Hi Bella."

"Hi." I said quickly.

"Enjoy your lunch girls." He said.

"We will." Angela said before hanging up then she practically tugged my hand off as we made our way to the elevator.

As Angela got our lunch from the cafeteria I went and saw Seth who seemed happy and content playing with his favorite red truck. I got Seth many different cars and trucks but that red truck was his favorite for some reason. With a promise to see him later I slowly made my way to the cafeteria.

I saw Angela in the corner with her foot tapping. I sat down and grabbed my juice taking a sip from it looking everywhere except at Angela.

"Well?" she asked. "How did you get a date with New York's most eligible bachelor?" she asked. I sighed and relayed her the whole story from coffee all the way to her office.

"He likes you, he really likes you." She giggled.

"I like him too." I admitted quietly.

"I don't even know what to wear." I shrugged.

"I have the perfect dress you can wear, it's casual and yet still a little fancy." She said tapping her finger against her chin. "I can't believe it. Edward Cullen." She giggled.

"What about Edward Cullen." Came a nasally voice.

"Hello Jessica." We both chorused.

"What about Edward?" Jessica said her nose turned up. "You know Edward is going to ask me out any day now." She said looking at her nails.

"I'm sure of it" Angela snorted.

"And everyone will be jealous when I become Mrs. Edward Cullen." She said smugly before flouncing away.

"Can you say delusional?" Angela laughed and I started laughing with her. We both went our separate ways. I finished up some more paperwork that was on my desk. I heard a ding from my phone. I looked at it and a smile came to my face.

**Now you have my number. Text me your address and I'll pick you up at 8 gorgeous.**

**-E**

Holy crap. I have a date with Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>So...what did you think?<strong>

**Thank you for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews! Your support has completely blown me away so thank you!**

**xoxo**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I know that I already published this chapter, so this is familiar to some of you but I made some minor changes. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously<em>: _Holy crap. I have a date with Edward Cullen._

**Chapter 5- You and Me**

" _'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose  
>And it's you and me and all of the people<br>And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you"_

_-You and Me by Lifehouse_

**BPOV**

"Bella stop freaking out! You're freaking me out." Angela said playing around with my hair. I sighed frustrated as she tried to put it up in a ponytail for the fourth time. I thought it was a lost cause but she seemed determined to do something pretty with it.

"I can't help it." I said trying to take a deep breath.

"You texted him the address?" she asked. I nodded. "Stop moving." She scolded me.

"Sorry." I said quickly. "Yes, I texted him my address."

"You have your purse?" she asked.

"Yes." I said.

"You wore your good underwear?" she asked. "You have good underwear, like the type of underwear you would let him see right?"

"Angela" I sighed looking towards her.

"Stop moving." She said moving my head.

"It's a valid question. If you have all that you'll be fine." She said brushing my hair. I sighed trying to take a deep breath again but nothing was calming my nerves. After a couple more minutes Angela told me I was done.

I stood up looking at myself in the mirror that Angela brought out of her room. I brought out the one dress that I owned. It was a light blue dress that went to the middle of my thigh with a bow that wrapped around the middle and tied in the back. I wore my black flats. Angela curled my hair lightly and ended up putting it up in a ponytail but leaving some hair out around my face and I put on a little bit of makeup.

Even with all this pomp and circumstance I wouldn't be able to compare to the man that I was sitting next to tonight. I looked at the person in mirror and I tried to see the good, the things that could impress him or seem worthy of him but it was hard to find any.

"But…"

"I don't want to hear it Bella, he's going to be here any minute. You are good enough." She said shaking my shoulders slightly. I looked at her doubtfully.

Sure Edward seemed nice and genuine. He was obviously gorgeous, and rich, and according to Angela New York's most eligible bachelor and he wanted to go on a date with me?

And it wasn't the hardest part, his money, his looks per se that I was trying to fathom being with me. It was being in his presence which made it the hardest part to get my head around.

Seth walked in sitting on the bed. I smiled looking at his cute red pajamas. I frowned as I noticed that they were getting too small for him. I was going to have to stretch the paycheck I got if I wanted to pay Angela for rent, go get food, and now buy stuff for Seth.

"Hi baby you ready for bed?" I asked hugging Seth to my chest.

"Yeah momma." He whispered in my ear.

"Okay I'll see you in the morning." I said kissing him putting him on the pillows and pulling the covers around him.

"Are you sure you don't mind watching him?" I asked Angela.

"Stop asking me. I don't mind, plus he's already falling asleep. Just go have fun. Don't worry about him, he'll be fine." Angela said nudging me before walking to her bedroom.

I sat down on the couch taking a deep breath just as the doorbell rang. I stood straight up and walked to the door.

"You can do this Bella, it's just a date." I scoffed this wasn't just a date and it sounded stupid just saying it.

I opened the door and felt my mouth drop as I looked at the gorgeous sight in front of me. Edward was standing in front of me in a gorgeous black suit with a single white rose in his hand.

"Hi beautiful." He smiled.

"Hi." I breathed. "Is that for me?" I asked.

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful woman"

"Are you always this charming or am I just special?" I asked pursing my lips taking the flower from his out reached hand. Edward chuckled.

"Special indeed."

"Come in. I'll put this in water." I said. Angela must have a vase in here somewhere. I know Ben likes to buy her flowers every now and then.

"Thank you." He said walking in looking around. "So you just moved in here with Angela?" he asked.

"Yup" I called walking into the kitchen. Finding a vase I quickly added water and added the rose.

"Wait how did you know that?" I asked turning around. Edward looked a little embarrassed.

"I might have asked Angela a few questions about you. You mentioned she was your best friend." He shrugged but looked away. I looked away to hide my smile thinking about how he asked about me.

I kept talking trying to hide my smile so he didn't see how enamored with him I was, though that probably was a lost cause.

"Well she's really the only friend I have, so I guess if that's what a best friend is." I shrugged. "I hope she didn't give you too many embarrassing details." I said softly.

"Of course not. Just that you recently moved in here with your son Seth right?" he said looking back at me with a soft smile on his beautiful face. I nodded; of course Angela wouldn't be indiscreet.

"I'm ready if you are?" I asked and he nodded. I started walking out the door but then I realized I wanted to check on Seth before I left. I bit my lip Seth was such a deal break for many but Seth always came first.

"I just want to check on Seth before I leave." I said biting my lip looking at him.

"Of course I understand." He said smiling. I peered at him but he looked completely sincere. So I smiled at him and then left the room walking towards the room we shared. I peaked in on him and he had his truck tightly next to his chest snoring softly.

"He's adorable Bella." I jumped at the voice from behind me. I turned to find Edward behind me looking at my son.

"I'm sorry." He said balancing me before I fell. "I didn't mean to scare you but I couldn't help but to look." He whispered.

"It's okay." I said shaking my head looking back at Seth. I went and kissed Seth on his forehead and then slowly closed the door behind me.

"Ready?" he said holding his elbow out. I took it as we walked outside I noticed a sleek black waiting outside. Edward reached out to hold the back door open for me.

"After you beautiful." He said and I blushed. I saw him smirk in response as he got in the car behind me.

"We're ready Garrett." Edward said and the car started moving. I felt Edward take my hand and I couldn't help but to smile at the electricity that I felt pass between us.

"You look beautiful Isabella." Edward said. I blushed again.

"Thank you." I said looking away to hide my blush.

"As is that blush." He said turning my head to face him. My face must have been tomato red by now. "Like I said beautiful."

"So tell me about yourself." He said after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"There's not much to tell." I said getting distracted by his brilliant green eyes.

"I doubt that's true." He said tilting his head to the side.

"Well I grew up in a small town called Forks in Washington. My father is Chief of Police. My mother and father had me almost right after high school and so they got married. They got divorced when I was two or so. My mother took me with her traveling all over the place. Right before I entered high school she got remarried to Phil. And I went to live with my Dad, Charlie in Forks." I shrugged.

"Why did you move with your Dad?" he asked.

"Well Phil was a minor league baseball player so he travelled a lot but my mother stayed with me and I knew she missed him. I just thought it was time to go spend time with my Dad. We're more alike then I realized at the time anyway. Both quiet and didn't mind being alone." I said.

"And Seth? If you don't mind me asking of course." He said staring at me with some sort of emotion in his eyes I couldn't identify.

"I don't mind. It's not that sad of a story. My dad's best friend, Billy, had a son Jacob and they kept putting us together. Eventually it was just easy to be together. Jacob's mother died when Jacob was young so Billy and Charlie were both single fathers." I looked out the window to continue the story; it wasn't something I really cared to tell. I think it would have been sadder if I loved him but I didn't love him, and I don't think I ever did.

"In high school we thought why not go out with each other." I sighed. "It's a stupid reason really but at the time I thought that everything made sense to just progress that way. We were each other's first and almost right before graduation I found out I was pregnant." I said shakily remembering how scared I was but then I felt an arm around. I looked up and found Edward caressing my arm reminding me where I was.

"Then what?" he asked softly.

"I told Jacob and he told me that he wasn't ready for a kid." I shrugged. "He wanted me to get rid of it. Don't get me wrong I'm all about pro-choice but I personally already loved Seth… I… I couldn't get rid of him." I smiled thinking of feeling him inside of me. Then frowned deciding to just finish the rest of the story. "So Jacob signed over all his parental rights so I wouldn't be able to ask him for child support and that was that. It was only with the help of my Dad and his girlfriend Sue that I was able to go to college after having Seth."

"Most people wouldn't be able to handle what you've gone thorough but you did." Edward said looking into my eyes, there was such intensity I couldn't look away. I was dazzled. "You support Seth all by yourself?" All I could do was nod caught up in his brilliant green eyes.

"Bastard." I heard Edward mutter under his breath.

"And this is way too much baggage on a first date and with New York's most eligible bachelor at that." I said trying to give him some space but his arm tightened around me.

"Nonsense. It's not too much baggage, and who says? Some made up rules? And even if they're real rules…I never believed in listening to other people's rules anyways." He smiled making me laugh. "Dates are about getting to know each other. Good, Bad, in the middle, Mild Manner, Ugly…all of it." He said smirking.

"Mild Manner?" I asked laughing. That made him smile.

"Well when do I get to know all your Good, Bad, Mild Manner, and Ugly?" I asked pouting.

"Soon but first we eat." He said and I noticed that the car has stopped. I looked up and gasped. The restaurant was fancy and obviously expensive.

"Edward you didn't have to bring me here. We could have went to Mc Donald's." I said still looking at the restaurant in front of me. I felt a tingle in my stomach as his finger touched my chin and made me look at him.

"I'm not bringing you to Mc Donald's. What kind of eligible bachelor do you think I am." He smirked and I giggled. "Now don't get your door. I will do that." He said getting out walking around the other side.

He opened it for me and took my hand. I could see various girls on the sidewalk talking and obviously gazing at him hungrily. I couldn't help but want to glare at them and tell them that he was obviously taken.

Well not taken…but obviously he was on a date with me

"I'll call you when to pick us up Garrett." He said to the driver and then hooked his arm with mine as he led us up to the doors.

"Edward I'm completely underdressed." I said looking at the people who were already seated.

"Nonsense. We make our own rules. There is no dress code" He smirked. "Plus you look beautiful regardless." He said as we made our way to the hostess who was openly ogling Edward.

"Table for two?" she asked flashing her cleavage in his face. I looked at Edward and was pleased to find him looking straight at her face.

"Reservation actually for Edward Cullen." He said tersely his arm going from my arm to around my waist.

"Edward Cullen!" A voice boomed.

"Eleazar!" Edward said as a tall pale man came forth from a back room.

The man had black hair and very dark eyes. I guess he was striking but again I was standing next to Edward so how could I notice anyone else.

"I got you a table in the back on the third level. Come let me take you to your table." Eleazar said.

"Eleazar is best friends with my father." Edward explained as we made our way to the back.

This whole room was beautiful, the room was made up of various shades of gold and reds. It was a small room with windows on all surrounding sides and as I gazed out the windows I could see view from here was gorgeous, the river below had to be the Hudson.

"His mother helped me design this room." Eleazar said as he stopped before a table with a single white rose in the center with candles around it.

"This is beautiful." I gasped.

"This is all Edward. I just provided the room and food." Eleazar said placing two menus on the table.

Edward smiled at me before pulling out my chair and helping me into it before sitting into his chair.

"I'll have a waiter come out in a short while." Eleazar said.

"Thank you." Edward and I said at the same time and I blushed.

"Don't thank me. You must be very special. Edward's never brought a girl here before." He winked at me before leaving. I blushed again and heard Edward chuckled across from me.

"So it's your turn." I said looking over the menu.

"For what?" he asked looking at me.

"Tell me about you."

"Well there's not much to tell." He said teasing me. I looked back at the menu trying to figure out what to order. I tried not to look at the prices because something told me that Edward wouldn't let me pay.

"My father, Carlisle Cullen, is a cardiothoracic surgeon, and my mother, Esme Cullen as you probably guessed is an interior designer. They're both very respected in their fields. They both came from money but they both have charities that they attend to." I nodded thinking I might have heard that in my last two weeks here but in a lot of detail.

"Both of my parents were from old money and high society but they taught me and my siblings that money can important but it isn't everything. We shouldn't flaunt it, we should be grateful we have it and give as often as we can." He shrugged as if it wasn't important which made butterflies fly through my stomach, I knew the couple of charities that C.I funded. Edward was very philanthropic.

"I have two siblings. My older brother Emmett played for the New York Giants as a Defensive Tackle before he blew out his shoulder and now he works with me as a partner at C.I. My twin sister, who might I add is one minute younger than me." He said so proudly that I giggled. "She's the designer behind Psych."

"Wow." I said. That clothing line I had heard of and that's saying something but it was hard to miss some of the build boards near Times Square when Angela, Seth and I had gone one time. I certainly knew that I didn't have enough money to buy her clothes though.

"Emmett is married to Rosalie Hale who owns a high profile mechanics shop and sometimes models for my sister. And my sister Alice is engaged to Jasper Whitlock who works with me at C.I. Jasper and Rosalie are distant cousins and we all grew up together so I consider them to be as much my siblings as Emmett and Alice."

"It sounds like a very tight knit family." I commented.

"Yeah we're all very close." He said just a waiter came out asking for our order. I ordered the chicken parmesan and Edward got the steak and ordered us some wine not that I knew much about wine but it sounded expensive.

"Charlie and Sue are family but really Seth is the closest I have to a tight family." I said quietly and Edward sadly smiled.

"What kinds of things does Seth like?" he asked.

"Seth likes everything from coloring books, to Legos, to action figures but his favorite thing is his red truck I'm not sure what it is but he really loves that thing."

"I know what you mean. Emmett and Rosalie have two kids. Emmett Junior, or EJ as we call him whose 3 and Lillian, or Lily as we call her whose 6. They both have this pillow some snuggle thing that they both adore and take everyone drives Rosalie nuts." He laughed and I couldn't help but to get caught up in his laugh like everything else about him it was magnificent.

Over the next two hours we ate, talked, and laughed. We just got to know each other. I told him stories of Seth growing up and in return he told me stories of the Cullen clan including Rosalie and Jasper.

I felt Edward grab my hand from across the table

"I've had a wonderful time tonight Bella."

"Me too Edward." I said as we stood up to leave. Of course Edward wouldn't even let me look at the check. Again as we left the hostess tried to slip him her number.

"It's just the money Bella." Edward said throwing the piece of paper in the trash outside. I snorted as we got in the car. Edward took my hand as Garrett started driving.

"Well it helps that you're freaking sex on legs." I said irritated with the hostess not even noticing the words that came out of my mouth.

"Sex on legs hmmm?" Edward said looking at me and I looked back at him confused until my mouth popped open with the realization with that I had said.

"Um…actually I said Dex…dex bon legs." I said not even close to convincingly.

"Right." He said smirking. "Well you know what?"

"What?" I asked.

"I think you're pretty sexy yourself." Edward said kissing my check quickly. I smirked looking out the window so he didn't have to see how happy that statement made me.

Before I knew it we were outside Angela's apartment. I sighed knowing I didn't want this to end. Edward got out and raced around to my door like I was going to open it myself. I giggled.

"It was nice meeting you Ms. Swan."

"Call me Bella, and it was nice to meet you too Garrett." I said as Edward took my hand. I waved at Garrett as we made our way to the sidewalk. I stood there in front of him not knowing what to say to him but knowing that I didn't want to say goodbye.

"I really had a great night." I said softly biting my lip.

"So did I." he said tucking part of my hair behind my ears. My skin tingled where his fingers touched my face.

"You know about those rules people make up." I saw his eyes dart down to my lips. "I think we should follow our own rules." He said moving closer to me.

"I agree." I said no louder than a whisper.

Edward bent his head down towards mine his arm going around my waist pulling my flush against his body. I stared into his eyes, I couldn't move even if I wanted to. But there was nowhere else I rather be.

Finally Edward's lips met mine and it felt like the world flipped and spun on its axis. The feeling of his lips was unlike anything I ever felt in my life.

It was perfect. I couldn't help but thread my hands into his hair as if that would keep us this way forever. His lips melded to mine perfectly. I felt his arm tighten and lift me up so I was standing on his shoes.

We both pulled away to take a breath.

"Wow." He said putting his forehead to mine.

"I need to break imaginary rules more often." I said making Edward chuckle giving me a few more chaste kisses.

"Can I take you out tomorrow night?" Edward said kissing my nose. I nodded.

"Yes please." I said.

"Alright I'll call you. It's not goodbye just goodnight." He said kissing me breathless again.

"Goodnight." I said as he kissed me again. "Edward." I giggled around his lips.

"Sorry." He said but then he kissed me again. "On the other hand I'm not sorry because I really like kissing you" he kissing me.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he said checking. I nodded. "Okay one more kiss for the road?" he jutted out his lip.

"One more." I said holding up my hand playfully for him to kiss the top of it. Edward took my hand kissing it before kissing my lips again.

"That was more than one." I giggled.

"It's really just one big one." He sighed before pulling away. I felt my body start to deflate already missing him. I didn't like that feeling. Was this normal?

"Bella what is it?" he said noticing my face.

"Nothing." I said shaking my head he didn't need this baggage. Edward looked at me for a minute and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'm going to miss you too." He said and I stared at him in shock.

"It took a while. I'm usually able to read people pretty well but you've had me in knots. But I'm starting to figure you out." He winked. "I will miss you Bella."

"But isn't it too soon?" I asked confused.

"Why? We're making our own rules." He smiled then he frowned. "Please tell me I'm not the only one who feels this." He said sadly looking down.

I quickly took his face in my hands.

"Oh gosh no. I feel this too, it's so…" I trailed off not knowing how to describe it.

"Intense, consuming." Edward said smiling kissing my right hand which was still on his face.

"Yes." I said trying to fight my shyness so Edward knew that he wasn't in this alone.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow night." He said kissing me again before walking towards the car. "Go inside so I know you get in safely." He called from the car.

"Yes sir." I saluted and he smirked at me but I hurriedly went inside.

I leaned against the door and felt my face it was still warm from his words. This feeling was intense and consuming but hearing the words out of Edward's mouth was so much more. It made me feel so much more. I felt my chest and could still feel my heart going almost a mile a minute. Was it possible to feel so much for someone that you just met?

I frowned thinking that it wasn't normal to feel this much for someone. The problem was though that I did. I felt something and it was already so consuming I felt after one date that I was floating on air.

After a moment to collect myself I locked the door behind me and then tried to sneak inside but Angela was smiling on the living room couch.

"Were you spying on me?" I asked.

"Well yes but I'll say no to make you feel better." Angela said smiling and I smiled with her. "You guys are adorable. Did he ask you out again?" she demanded to know.

"Tomorrow night if you—"

"Of course I'll watch Seth you don't even have to ask! Oh my gosh! Edward Cullen." She whispered.

"I know." I smiled and then I continued to my room taking a shower and I realized as I looked in the mirror that the smile never left my face. I got into bed next to Seth just as I heard my phone ping and I smiled when I read it.

**I had a great night. Goodnight beautiful.**

**-E**

I texted him back a quick thank you and goodnight before turning back to Seth. I could feel the doubts come creeping back into my head.

What about Seth? Edward said Seth was adorable but it's not like he wants the extra baggage even if he admitted to having feelings for me. What about my son? No matter how much I liked Edward my son had to come first.

I shook my head Edward was nothing but polite and a gentlemen and we were just starting. I refused to stop this before I even gave whatever this was between him and me a chance.

I heard my phone start ringing thinking it could be Edward I answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Loca!" I heard Jacob's voice on the other side. I almost dropped my phone.

"Jacob how did you get this number?!" I whispered but I could hear the rage in my voice but tried to control it so I didn't wake up the sleeping boy next to me.

"Don't worry about it. Are you home? Do you want to go out tonight?" he asked.

I couldn't even think straight so I just hung up and put my phone on silent. I didn't want to worry about Jacob tonight, he wasn't going to ruin the amazing date I had today. I sighed and drifted off to sleep dreaming about a brilliant pair of green eyes.

All throughout the week Edward and I went out to dinner. Edward invited me to lunch but I didn't want it to get out in the office that I was dating my boss…well everyone's boss. I didn't tell Edward that I just told him that I had a lot of work to do and he seemed to accept that.

We went all different types of places, we went to see the statue of liberty and he even brought me into a private tour of the Met which was amazing.

In those times each night I got to know Edward.

Edward wasn't just smart, and gorgeous.

Edward was caring, compassionate, humble, protective, generous, and loving. Edward was all over perfect.

I felt a drop in my stomach as I realized it was too easy, it had only been a week but I knew that it would be completely effortless to fall for Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! Review!<strong>

**xoxo**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm really thankful to all the follows, favorites, and reviews I've been getting they really mean the world to me. I know it's been awhile but I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously: I felt a drop in my stomach as I realized it was too easy, it had only been a week but I knew that it would be completely effortless to fall for Edward Cullen.<em>

**Chapter 6- Counting Stars**

"_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
>Dreaming about the things that we could be<br>But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard  
>Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars"<em>

_-Counting Stars by One Republic_

**BPOV**

"Come on Seth let's get ready." I said picking out his outfit. I hit myself in the head as I had to bypass five outfits because they didn't fit him. I needed to go shopping for him, which meant stretching my paycheck a little bit more this week.

I bit my lip to stop myself from crying. I wasn't going to cry. I was a good mom. I was a good mom. I kept repeating to myself. Thankfully the stuff from Forks arrived last week so Seth still had more clothes than before.

Ever since Edward talked to Mike he has had a better attitude around the office. I didn't have to get his coffee so early so I had time to take Seth to day care myself so I could spend more time with him.

This weekend I sadly declined plans with Edward so I could spend time with Seth. Though I loved spending time with Edward nothing was more important than my son. I didn't want Seth to ever think otherwise.

Edward being the way he was said he completely understood, he also said that we could bring Seth with us but I said that Seth really needed some Mommy and him time.

Which wasn't a complete lie but things were going so great with Edward that I thought that as soon as Seth and Edward met that it would really hit him that I was a Mom and that Seth and I were a package deal. No matter how understanding Edward was I couldn't expect him to have to deal with that.

I wasn't ready to risk it. These last almost two weeks with Edward had been the best time of my life with the exception of time with Seth.

"Mommy I don't feel good." Seth said padding out to the living room. I looked at him and kissed his head to see if his head was warm.

"Well you seem a little warm." I said and then I proceeded to look him over, Seth wiggled his nose and pulled on his ear. I couldn't see anything wrong with him on the outside. I did have a couple of sick days even though I really needed the money but Seth needed to come first. "Do you want to stay home with mommy?" I asked.

"No I be alright mommy." He yawned.

I nodded and started to get his clothes on. Seth seemed a little bit sluggish so I picked him up as we made our way to the subway station. I rubbed his back as we waited for our stop.

My arms were tired from carrying Seth but I was used to it by now. I wouldn't make him walk in this case and I was used to doing everything by myself.

I smiled at one of the front desk guards who pressed the handicap button for me so I didn't have to try to navigate the revolving door with everyone else walking in the building, and holding on to Seth at the same time.

I walked into the day care center and I waved at Carrie who was one of the main day care teachers at the day care center and went to go find Jenna who was the director of the day care center.

"So he seems not to be feeling well but I checked and it doesn't seem like he has a fever." I explained to Jenna.

"We'll keep a close eye on him today Bella." Jenna said taking Seth from me.

"Thanks Jenna." I replied looking warily at Seth.

I kissed his head before heading up to my office. I didn't like being away from Seth period but I didn't like to be away from Seth especially when he was sick.

"Bella." Mike approached my desk.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Add to my calendar for 4'oclock that I have a meeting with some people from Apple. C.I wants to partner with them for a new product and if I can land this gig for C.I it's going to be a just tech success. I'm going to need you there to take notes." He said smiling. I nodded making sure he knew I understood what he said. "and you have all of the presentations ready to go on your computer and stuff right? … and I mean um please?"

I slightly snorted.

"Yes I understand." I said and he walked away.

I was just hoping that a certain Mr. Cullen wasn't going to be at the meeting. I didn't know how I was going to sit in a room with Edward and not kiss him. His kisses were like an addiction. When he kissed me everything around me stopped and then it was like I was counting the moments until I could kiss him again.

My phone rang shaking me out of my Edward induced haze.

"Isabella Swan Mike Newton's sec—"

"This is Mr. Cullen's secretary, Angela speaking, he would like you to come up please and thank you." And she hung up. I shook my head laughing to myself.

I went into the elevator and didn't even speak as Angela let me up. I walked past her giggling at her desk. I looked to see if anyone watched me walk in and when I noticed that no one was there I walked into his office. As looked at his office I noticed it hadn't changed since the last time I had been in there but I still felt like I was seeing it with new eyes.

"Mr. Cullen how may I help you?" I asked since his back was turned to me in his chair. His chair swiveled around and he smirked at me.

"I'm not exactly sure if I can be helped Ms. Swan." Edward said getting up bringing me to sit in the chair in front of his desk. Edward walked towards the door and I turned to see him poke his head out the door. I turned back around and looked at his neat desk and watched the pendulum move back and forth.

"Hold my calls please Angela." I heard him say and then I heard the sound of the door closing and then the lock.

"What if the problem I have, what if I don't want it to be cured." He said standing right in front of me leaning on his desk looking extremely gorgeous, his suit fitting him in all the right places.

"That's called an addiction." I said as he moved his face closer to me. I brought my hand up caressing his face.

"Then I'm addicted to you and I don't want a cure even if there was one. Which there probably isn't." he laughed which made me giggle and I brought his face to mine kissing him deeply. The moan he let go made my toes tingle.

After a heavy make out session I ended up on his lap.

"Why won't you have lunch with me Bella?" he asked. I opened my mouth to tell him that I've had too much work but then he continued to speak moving my hair off of my shoulder.

"Don't tell me about having to work because I know it's not true you go to the cafeteria and eat with Angela." He said nuzzling my neck placing kisses.

"How did you know that?" I asked looking at him. Edward smirked and pressed a button on his desk which made TV screens pop up on the right wall. I looked at the big screen and noticed that the big screen was viewing my desk.

"Edward Cullen have you been spying on me." I tried to sound appalled but I found myself feeling flattered.

"And if I said yes. I can't help but to look at you." He said kissing me. "Guilty as charged. I blame you though."

"How is this my fault?" I laughed.

"You beguile me. You're too beautiful to resist." He said brushing his nose against the side of my neck and I flushed with pleasure. "To be honest though about midday I always go through the building to make sure everything is running building and it's nothing I've ever tried to hide from my employees. I guess I never saw you in the cafeteria before, or before lunch time." He shrugged.

"Well check on me anytime you want." I said caressing his face.

"You still didn't answer my question. Why won't you have lunch with me?" he pursed his lips looking at me.

"I just don't want people to know I'm dating…or whatever this is with my boss." I said biting my lip.

"Well I understand to an extent but we're not doing anything wrong. And…what do you mean whatever this is?" he asked turning my face to look at him.

"Well I mean…I'm thought…we were…" I stuttered not knowing what to say.

"Bella, as far as I'm concerned I'm yours and no one else's." The word mine sent a thrill through me like nothing else. "I had hoped the same went for you." He said. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Of course." I said kissing him.

"I mean I guess this is my fault I just assumed." Edward said rolling his eyes. I looked at him curiously. "Will you be girlfriend officially?" he asked.

I smiled and kissed him knocking him back onto his desk.

"Yes of course." I said after I stopped kissing him.

"Now that's _officially_ settled." He laughed.

I nuzzled into his side. There was nowhere else I rather be than right next to him. His scent was something out of this world. I couldn't describe it. I knew that if some company could replicate it they would make millions.

My phone started ringing in my pocket. I took it out and noticed it was the daycare. I quickly hopped off Edward. My face must have looked panicked because Edward was reaching for me but I couldn't focus on anything.

"Hello?" I answered starting to pull on my hair.

"Hi Bella its Jenna from C.I daycare." She said.

"Is Seth okay?" I asked biting my lip.

"He's okay he's been throwing up a lot. The first time we thought maybe he ate something bad and we just gave him water and some crackers but he even threw that up and it's been getting progressively worse so we suggest he needs a doctor."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." I said shutting my beat up phone.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

I felt sick thinking of Seth downstairs alone, without me.

"Baby." Edward said cupping my face. The thrill of Edward calling my baby calmed my fears from Seth just a little. "Tell me what's going on."

"Seth was sick this morning but he didn't have a fever. I brought him to day care here and they just called to say he's throwing up really bad. I'm going to have to take him to urgent care." I said quickly. Thinking of the fastest way to get there.

"I'll call Garrett he'll take you to the nearest hospital." Edward said going to his phone. I looked at him but he had his no arguing face on and honestly I was just grateful for him in this instance.

"Edward!" Angela came through the office. "A child passed out in the daycare downstairs." and as soon as the words were out of her mouth I was sprinting towards the elevator.

I quickly got on and tapped my foot impatiently as it made its way towards the main floor. I ran off and headed towards the daycare where a group of people were already gathered.

"Seth!" I called out frantic. I already had tears streaming down my face as I found Seth in the middle of the playpen passed on the floor.

"Bella we already called the ambulance they are on their way." Jenna said.

I sat next to Seth cradling him to my chest. I looked up to find Edward and Angela standing there. Edward and Angela started moving people away and getting updates on the ambulance.

I just kept whispering to Seth that I loved him and he was going to be okay.

I started crying when the E.M.T pulled Seth out of arms to put him on the stretcher. All I could keep thinking was that I was a horrible Mom.

I got in the ambulance with them, it happened so fast. When we got to the hospital they told me to wait near his bed as the E.R doctor looked him over.

I almost pulled my hair out of my head because no one would tell me anything. Suddenly another doctor walked in and everyone looked confused as he took what looked like Seth's chart in his hands. The doctor was striking like a movie star.

The doctor had blonde hair, blue eyes, and they were paired with a striking jaw and cheek bones that reminded me of Edward but an older version. He looked more like a Hollywood actor than a doctor but there was no mistaking the dark blue scrubs, white coat, and stethoscope.

The doctor examined him looking in his eyes, mouth, ears and looked at the machines that hooked up to him and then asked the other doctor something and he pointed to me.

The Hollywood doctor walked over to me.

"My son?" I sniffled.

"Your son is fine." He said placing a calm hand on my shoulder. There was something very calm about him, I liked him immediately. "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Cullen?" I asked shocked.

"Yes I think you know my son Edward." He smiled softly. Just then Edward ran through the door he spotted me and came to my side taking my hand.

"My son Dr. Cullen?" I asked panicked still.

"Please call me Carlisle. It seems your son is suffering from an acute ear infection. Which can cause fever, vomiting, nausea, and sluggishness." He said and I thought back to his symptoms this morning and realized that they fit. I covered my mouth to hold a sob.

"Since he started to vomit so much he lost too much water which caused his body to pass out. We're placing an IV in his arm to make sure he gets enough water back into his system we're going to prescribe some pretty heavy antibiotics so we'll monitor him but other than that there is no reason he shouldn't go back home by tomorrow." Carlisle said smiling softly in a way that reminded me a lot like Edward.

"I should have kept him home, or took him to the dr." I said mostly to myself.

"This particular strain of infection is very quick and not very different then many common illness that parents see. So don't be too hard on yourself. They are moving him up to his room for the night. I'll check on him in an hour or so." He said.

"Thank you Dad." Edward said wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen." he gave me a look. I gave a small smile. "Carlisle." I corrected and he walked out the door.

I sat back down in my chair and as soon as his room was ready Edward and I walked hand and hand into his room.

I fell into a chair right next to his bed. Seth seemed so small in the big hospital bed. Edward rubbed my arm but I felt defeated.

"I failed my son."

"You did no such thing. No parent would have caught it. You heard my dad. You are a wonderful mother." Edward said kissing my cheek. I just nodded.

"Bella you have given your whole life for your son. No one could be around you and not know how much you love your son and it's amazing to see, he couldn't have asked for a better mother." He said as I curled up to his side as much as I could.

"What are you even doing here you have work." I said suddenly sniffling.

"I own my company. Forget work." He scoffed kissing my nose and I softly smiled.

"Oh no work." I groaned.

"Angela has everything covered. She even called your parents to let them know what was happening." Edward said caressing my face.

"Mike's big meeting with Apple is in an hour." I said looking at the clock.

"Well I'm sure Mike can survive without you." He muttered.

"Edward Cullen are you jealous?" I asked.

"What? Um…no." he frowned looking away. I smiled grabbing his face.

"Good because there is nothing to be jealous of." I said simply and his frown turned into a smile right before he kissed me.

"I like the sound of that baby."

"Not as much as I like you calling me baby." I smiled. "But I need to make sure he has the presentations, and the correct files, and I actually don't think he can survive without an assistant." I said droning on and on with the amount of work that had to get done. "Ugh!" I exclaimed.

"Well you could go and make sure he has all the files while I'll stay here with Seth and then you could come right back." He said simply.

"I couldn't ask you to do that Edward." I said shaking my head.

"You didn't ask. I offered. What are you afraid of? That I'm going to end up liking Seth more than you?" he laughed kissing my nose. "Bella if you don't trust me, I understand but I pr—"

"No! I mean gosh no Edward I trust you. I just…" I trailed off sighing. I knew we'd have to have this conversation.

"You just what?"

"It might sound silly but I'm scared that if you spend time with Seth you're going to realize that I'm a Mom." He looked at me confused "I think that if spend time with Seth, or with me and Seth you'll finally see the baggage I have and you won't want me anymore." I said looking away.

"Bella." He said softly but I refused to look at him. "Bella." He tried again and I looked at him.

"I know we haven't known each other for that long but that's not going to happen. You said you trust me…so trust me." He said staring into my eyes. I nodded. I wasn't sure if I completely believed him but I really wanted to.

"Mommy." I heard a little voice. I was out of my seat kneeling on the bed, careful not to sit on any wires, looking at my baby boy.

"Hi baby boy!" I whispered kissing him. "I know you're not feeling well but you're in the hospital so the doctors can make you feel better." I said kissing him all over his face and he giggled.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel betta" he smiled stretching. I kissed his head and felt better leaving him for a little while since it didn't seem like he had a fever anymore.

"Mommy has to go fix something at work but then she'll be right back, okay?" I said and Seth nodded smiling. "Mommy's friend Edward is going to stay with you."

"Edwad?" Seth asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"No sweetie Edward." I tried to annunciate.

"Edwad." He said again as if that's what he just said.

"That's fine with me." Edward said behind me. Seth looked shyly at Edward. "Hi buddy I'm Edward but Edwad works for me too." Seth shyly waved.

"He's really shy around everyone even my Dad and Sue still." I explained. I looked back to Seth.

"I'll be right back, is this okay?" I asked Seth making sure he was okay with Edward. Seth thought for a moment but then nodded smiling at Edward.

"Mommy loves you okay?" I said hating that I had to do this while Seth was in the hospital but at least I knew he was safe here.

"Love you too Mommy." Seth said smiling kissing my cheek.

"I called Garrett for you, he will bring you to work and back." Edward said following me out into the hall.

"I shouldn't be more than an hour." I said.

"We'll be okay Bella." He said kissing my cheek and I hurried down the hallway and out to the car where Garrett was waiting with the door open.

Two hours later I was rushing back into the hospital. It shouldn't have taken that long but my computer ended up crashing so I had to get all my files from the cloud and I had to reformat the files for the screen Mike was presenting on.

Not to mention so many co-workers were asking a thousand questions I really didn't feel like answer at the moment because I just wanted to get back to Seth.

In the car I answered all of the questions and frantic calls from Charlie and Sue, and of course Renee and she was the worse her voice gets really high pitched when she gets worried. Finally I was able to get them all calmed down by the time we hit 6th ave. I called the hospital and they told me that Seth was responding well to meds and Dr. Cullen had just been there a couple of times just to check on him.

I told Angela I'd be staying in the hospital with Seth and not to expect me back to the apartment. Angela said her and Ben wished Seth good luck and lots of hugs and kisses. I felt bad because Edward probably had places to go and stuff to do and I was keeping him.

As I rounded the corner and was about to walk into my son's room my heart stopped at the sight before me.

Edward was sitting with a book on his lap in one of the chairs holding Seth's hand as Seth rocked side to side laughing as Edward read. Edward was making silly voices and Seth was giggling every time.

"Well we know that he's not happy." Edward said twerking Seth's nose.

"we do!" Seth exclaimed laughing along with Edward.

I've never seen Seth be so outgoing and loud before. It didn't escape my notice that there was a shopping bag from the Disney Store on the floor with balloon tied everywhere. I knew of only one culprit.

"You are very good for him." I looked next to me to find Carlisle looking at the scene before me.

"We're a very close family Bella but Edward had to grow up in a family where though we all loved each other, everyone had someone special, so it was hard on him. In these last two weeks I've never seen my son happier." He said smiling. "And for that I thank you."

"You don't think I'm no good for him?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer but knowing I had to ask him.

"When you care about someone nothing else matters, and for the record I think that you're great for him." Carlisle smiled before walking away.

"Look whose here Seth-a-roo." Edward said looking over at me. Seth moved closer to Edward but when he realized that Edward was looking at the door he also turned his head and smiled when he saw me.

"Hi mommy!" Seth whispered yelled.

"Hi Seth." I said walking into the room. "Did you have fun with Edward?"

"Edwad is the best!" Seth said with a proud smile. "Oh I have to pee." He said climbing off the bed and going into the bathroom.

"What is all this Edward?" I asked looking into a Disney bag that had a couple of books and another that had a Mickey Mouse stuffed animal. I looked to the bed and saw an Eeyore stuffed animal next to the hospital pillow.

"You didn't get him all of this did you?" I asked him, though it was a rhetorical question.

"What?" he shrugged. "It's not that much." He said looking around. I pursed my lips at him. "What?" he asked again. "I just got him things I thought he'd like."

"There are plenty of toys here in the hospital I bet."

"Yeah but sick kids have played with those." He said pecking my lips. I rolled my eyes.

"And you were afraid for the right reasons…" he trailed off. I thought for a second and then when I thought of our earlier conversation I felt my heart drop, was this it? Were we over?

"I like Seth so much better than you." He winked pecking my lips again. I felt my breath leave my body in a huge whoosh.

"Well I like him better than you too." I stuck my tongue out as he laughed.

"That's a good answer, I can see why." He winked.

"Mommy why is Edwad laughing?" Seth said coming out of the bathroom climbing back on the hospital bed.

"Because he's mean." I said smirking.

"You wound me." Edward chuckled.

"No Edwad is awesome!" Seth pouted.

"He is isn't he?" I kissed Seth's head getting onto the hospital bed so Seth was snuggled next to me. Edward smiled at me softly

"Not as awesome as you Seth-a-roo." Edward said.

I felt Edward grab my hand as he continue to read to Seth. I couldn't put my finger on it but my something changed in my heart and I knew nothing was going to be the same; and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it and as always please review :)<strong>

**xoxo**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the amazing responses I've gotten, I couldn't be more thankful.**

**Shout out to Leibeezer for guessing this chapter, or at least where they are going on their outing! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em> _I felt Edward grab my hand as he continue to read to Seth. I couldn't put my finger on it but my something changed in my heart and I knew nothing was going to be the same; and I couldn't be happier. _

**Chapter 7-Little Wonders**

"_Our lives are made  
>In these small hours<br>These little wonders,  
>These twists &amp; turns of fate<br>Time falls away,  
>But these small hours,<br>These small hours still remain" – Little Wonders by Rob Thomas_

**BPOV**

"Momma come on we're going to be late!" Seth said pulling my arm.

"I'm coming I'm coming." I said laughing trying to keep up with him as he skipped down the side walk.

"Oooh the park! It's big momma, but there's really a zoo here?" Seth asked looking around as we entered into Central Park. I kept my grip on him as I watched all of the bicycles speed past us as we crossed one of the main roads.

"What do you think Seth?" I asked.

"It could be big enough…where's Edwad?" Seth said craning his head in all different directions.

This is the way it's been for the past two weeks. Edward this and Edward that. Edward came to visit Seth one more time in the hospital but then I took some time off from work to just spend some time with my sick baby boy.

When I talked to Edward on the phone last night Seth came running in and started asking when he was going to see Edward again. Edward chuckled and asked if he could take us to the Central Park Zoo tomorrow. Seth was bouncing off the wall excited.

"Edwad!" I heard Seth exclaim and I looked up to see Edward walking towards us dressed in a blue sweater, dark blue jeans, sneakers, and a pair of ray bans adorned his beautiful face.

"Come on mommy!" Seth said pulling my hand towards Edward. I smiled as I let Seth drag me towards Edward.

"Hey Seth-a-roo." Edward said picking him up once Seth was close enough.

"Hey Edwad."

"How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm sorry we're late. Mommy tried to look extra nice so we were late for the train." Seth replied making me roll my eyes, he didn't need to say that to Edward.

"Your mom already looks nice she never has to try." He said smiling at me. I looked down because I could feel myself blush.

"Well then we were late for the train Edwad." Seth sighed rolling his eyes as he looked back at me. I looked surprised as his mouth. Seth wasn't usually a chatty one.

"Next time call me and I'll pick you up so you're not late." He said tickling Seth. I rolled my eyes. Edward was always trying to be my knight and shining armor.

"Are you ready to see some animals?" Edward asked and Seth started nodding very quickly before he jumped out of Edwards's arms and started pulling us both.

"Let's go guys."

"Hold on." I said as his bag fell off my shoulder and tangled with his stroller. I had to stop and fix it before grabbing Seth's hand.

"Here let me take his stroller." Edward reaching to take the stroller out of my hand. I was startled and I couldn't move to realize what happened. Before I knew it tears were filling my eyes.

"Bella? Bella? Baby, what's wrong?" Edward asked. I could see Seth staring up at me with confusion.

"I'm sorry." I said wiping my eyes.

"What's wrong." He whispered in my ear.

"I just…I've never had anyone help me." I said quickly biting my lip.

"Well you have me now." He said softly taking the stroller out of hand before kissing my cheek. Then he turned to Seth. "Now let's go see some animals." Seth smiled but not before making me lean down so he could kiss my cheek.

"Love you mommy."

"Love you too baby." I said.

My good mood was quickly restored as I watched Edward struggle to open the stroller but finally I decide to help him though it was a little funny watching him. I motioned Seth to get it but he held up his hand. Of course before we started moving Seth first wanted his red fire truck.

As Seth got it out of his bag Edward squeezed my hand and stole a kiss. Then after Seth found his toy Edward took the bag and put it on the back of the stroller. Edward ruffled Seth's hair as he got into the stroller. I smiled at Edward and wrapped my hand around his left arm and then we made our way for the zoo.

"Look at the ducks! We're not even in the zoo yet!" Seth exclaimed. Edward laughed and I took in the air around us. "Quack Quack!" Seth said looking out the stroller.

"Wait can I see more?" Seth asked and Edward stopped the stroller and bended down near Seth talking to him. I smiled at the amazement on Seth's face and I didn't think it was just from Central Park.

I felt my cellphone ring in my jacket pocket. It was from an unknown number but I decided to answer it anyways.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" I heard a sadly familiar voice answer.

I walked away from Seth and Edward.

"How did you get this number?"

"Bella? Where are you? Are you not home? Charlie won't tell me where you went. Are you in Forks. Your truck is here but I haven't seen you use it in some time."

"W…what?! Are you really watching Charlie's house? He's the police chief!"

"I want to see you Bella." He sighed. "Can we just talk, we have a lot to talk about." Jacob sighed and I could almost see him shaking his head back and forth slightly.

"I…" I shook my head angrily. "I'm not telling you where I am. There's no-"

"Fine…if….um…where is my son?" Jacob said cutting me off.

"He is NOT your son!" I said livid.

"I just want to talk to you loca. I miss you." He whined. I shook my head furiously still not believing he asked about Seth and then just dropped it. "Can we meet and talk and—"

"NO! Do not call me again, don't look for me again Jacob." I said hanging up.

I stared out looking at the people walking and going about their day. People who lead completely different lives. I blinked back tears and tried to compose myself. After a moment I walked over to Edward and Seth. Seth was playing with his truck but Edward was staring at me wearily.

"Who was that?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Not now…I'll tell you just later." Edward looked at me like he was going to protest but I continued. "Please I want to have a nice day please." I said beseeching him. Edward nodded kissing my temple as we linked arms as he started pushing Seth towards the zoo.

After visiting the harbor seals, the bears, the sea lions, and then the snow leopards, we finally took a lunch break at the dancing crane café before heading over to see the bats.

"What do you want?" Edward asked us as we got in line.

"You don't need to get us anything." I said shaking my head.

"Of course it's my treat. You think I would invite you and then not buy you something to eat? That hurts." Edward smirked then he looked at Seth. "What do you want Seth-a-roo?"

Seth tried to look at the menu standing on his toes so Edward picked him up so he could see. I felt my heart swell at the sight of them both. Edward was speaking in soft tones to Seth. Seth was laughing and giggling back. I smiled at them. I started to think things. I didn't dare voice my opinion though even in my head.

"Is that okay Bella?" I heard Edward ask.

"Huh?"

"Seth said he wanted the chicken nugget meal with fries and a juice box. I asked you if that's ok." Edward looked at me and Seth started giggling.

"Oh yes that's fine."

"and what do you want?" Edward asked me.

"I'll have what Seth is having, we can share." I replied almost automatically. We always shared.

"Bella…what do you want?" Edward asked with an almost quizzical look on his face. I sighed and looked at the menu.

"I'll take a hot dog, fries, and a sprite I guess."

"Excellent." Edward said jumping up and down with Seth. "What soda jug do you want Seth?"

"Oh Edward he doesn't need that." I said exasperated looking at the price.

"It's to mark the event. Every kid needs one of these. Look..." he pointed at the menu "it says the straw changes colors and they have different animals."

"I pick one?" Seth said hesitantly looking at the menu too.

"Any one you want." Edward said smiling.

"I want the blue monkey please…if I can." Seth said quietly

"You can have whatever you want Seth-a-roo." Edward said almost snuggling him and then he looked back at me like I was going to scold him for hugging my son. "Bella sorry I just wanted to…well I mean it's just easy to be like this with—" I cut Edward off and leaned into him so I could speak in his ear so Seth couldn't hear us.

"It's okay Edward, you didn't do anything wrong. It just took be by surprise." I said leaning back. Edward gave me a soft smile and then it was our turn in line and Edward rattled off our orders.

We somehow managed to get our trays, Seth, and all the rest of our gear to a table. We found a nice spot away from the crowd and before I could turn to Seth, Edward was already helping him get out his food. Seth was so cute beaming at Edward as he helped him get his ketchup, and his juice box ready. I sat there quietly unwrapping my food observing them again the same thought coming to mind but again I wouldn't allow myself to even voice it in my head because once it was there, there it would stay.

"Good food?" Edward asked as Seth started eating and he started eating his own food.

"Yeah." I nodded licking my lips to get the ketchup off. I looked at Edward and saw his eyes darken as he looked at me. I felt my stomach clench in response. We were locked in each other's gaze unable to look away.

"Edwad can I drink out of my monkey cup now?" Seth said breaking us out of our intense gaze.

"If it's okay with your mom." Edward said smirking at me. I nodded giving it to Seth who marveled as he sipped and the straw changed from clear to blue and then as he squeeze the straw it went back to clear. As I saw Seth starting to nod off I put him in his stroller.

We head off for the tropic zone. Seth was very excited when he saw bats flying around. Seth kept asking Edward all types of questions and Edward didn't seem at all annoyed. Eventually as we got farther in Seth was knocked out.

"He's asleep." Edward said.

"We can go." I said trying to take our bag from Edward.

"Well I don't know what your nap time schedule is with him but I did promise him we would see the monkeys." Edward said reaching for my hand. I smiled from the butterflies that flew around in my stomach. "So I was thinking we could keep walking around until we get to the monkeys and then if it's okay with you we could wake him up then." Edward said searching face my face.

When I didn't respond right away Edward dropped my hand and automatically started speaking again.

"I know I don't really have the right to say anything or suggest anything. I'm sorry Bella if I've over stepped my bounds." Edward said rubbing his face.

"Edward…Edward." I repeated trying to get him to stop talking. Finally I leaned towards him and just kissed him.

"You have been so great with Seth. I was just surprised but in a good way. I don't feel like you're overstepping your bounds. I…I…" I stopped not knowing if I should really voice my thoughts.

"Bella?" Edward said caressing the side of my face.

"I've never had someone be there for Seth and me the way you have today and it was nice." I said in almost a whisper.

"Oh Bella." Edward said kissing me softly before looking at Seth. "You already know that I care about you and Seth, he's amazing and he just wormed his way into my heart. I like spending time with_ both_ of you. You've been somewhat hesitant today and—"

"Edward you have done nothing but be kind and generous to Seth and me today. I'm very thankful to you for that. If I was hesitant it's only because I thought you were almost too generous that I didn't want to over stay our welcome with you."

"That's impossible." Edward said quickly.

"No listen." I said putting my hand up to stop him. "Of course my dad and Sue have been there for Seth and me, but it's mostly been just him and me so that's what I'm used to. I know your wealthy Edward but I'm not use to that kind of wealth."

Edward looked at me for a while before speaking.

"I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon. So unless you are?" he looked at me. I felt the butterflies take over my stomach as I looked at him. I shook my head.

"Do you think you could somehow be able to get use to it? I know it's hard but I have money and it's not a big deal to me spending it, especially on people I care about which Seth and you are people I care about Bella. Seth has me wrapped around his little finger" Edward chuckled. "I would very much like to be a part of both of your lives and my money just comes with me."

"I know it's just going to take some getting used to. Money wasn't something I was really ever use it." I said very softly. Why would it be? I never made much, neither did Charlie or Sue. Jacob never helped us out. That would require him admitting that he had a son which of course he never did until recently.

Why did Jacob do that?! All a sudden try to have some claim over Seth, we were doing at least okay.

"Well it won't be something you haven't to worry about now." He replied.

"I won't be some kept woman!" I snapped and then I regretted it, I wasn't mad at Edward. Edward looked at me carefully.

"I wasn't trying to imply that you were." Edward said raising his hands in defense. "Bella what's wrong? Does it have to do with the phone call you had earlier?"

"Why would you say that?"

"You have the same face of anger you did when you took that call." He said. We came to a bench and we moved so we were sitting down and Seth was facing us still fast asleep. I sighed looking at my hands as I intertwined them and twined them together.

"Bella, if we're going to be in this thing then I need to know you're in it too. Which I don't want to pressure you but I just want to know you're in this with me."

And as I finally lifted my head up I looked at Edward I saw him vulnerable and I didn't like this. I knew Edward was many things, kind, compassionate, confident, smart, passionate, gorgeous, strong, and the list goes on but I didn't like seeing him like this and I didn't like knowing that I was the cause.

"Oh Edward." I said putting my hand on his. "I'm all in Edward. And I know it hasn't been long since I met you but we make our own rules right?" I smiled and thankfully I saw him lift his head up with a soft smile on his face.

"Jacob, Seth's father keeps calling me." I said eventually. I felt Edward's hand tighten underneath mine.

"Why?" Edward asked his eyebrows scrunching together.

"It depends on which time." I said shaking my head. "Sometimes he's asking about me…well I guess it's mostly about me."

"Asking? As in he wants you back." Edward said flatly, I watched his perfect face crinkle into a face of anger.

"Edward, I don't even honestly know what games he's playing at, if that's really what he wants. Even if that really is what he wants, that would be the last thing I would ever do and plus ever since we broke up he has been dating Sue's daughter Leah."

"That's messed up." Edward shook his head angrily.

"Jacob's really the reason I left Forks in the first place. He kept calling me after I told him to stop and every time I remind him about Seth he just casually will remember that he even has a son." I said wiping the angry tears from my face.

"Oh Bella." Edward said wrapping his arms around me.

"I mean how could you forget your own son?" I cried into his chest.

"I don't know, Seth is a very special boy I don't know how anyone could forget him." Edward said rocking me. As we sat there in the mist of the park I felt content and almost whole.

"If he gives you anymore trouble will you please tell me?" Edward said pulling back to look me in the eye. "This isn't just about you, it's about Seth and I worry about you both." And I could see the honesty in his eyes.

"I will tell you." I said kissing him but before it could go any further we heard Seth stirring from his seat.

"Mommy? Edwad?"

"Hey Seth-a-roo." Edward said picking him up from his stroller. "Did you like your nap?"

"Yeah…did we miss monkeys?!" Seth sat up straight in Edward's arms.

"No not yet." I laughed.

"To the monkeys." Edward laughed standing up with Seth. I put our bags in the stroller and we started walking towards the monkeys.

"You know I'm buying you both at least two souvenirs from the gift shop right?" Edward whispered in my ear kissing my cheek quickly.

"Edward." I laughed playfully slapping his arm.

"Mommy hitting isn't nice." Seth wagged his finger at me which sent both Edward and I both into fits of laughter as we made our way to the monkeys.

In the middle of Central Park Zoo, where no one really knew us, or knew our stories, the words were starting to come to my mind, just as they had earlier and for some reason I actually voiced them in my head. We looked like one happy family.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Did you guys like? Reviews are so much better than seeing monkeys and other exotic animals! <strong>

**xoxo**

**V**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey guys! So again thank you to all who have followed this story and hello to any new followers who have found it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

><p><em>Previously: In the middle of Central Park Zoo, where no one really knew us, or knew our stories, the words were starting to come to my mind, just as they had earlier and for some reason I actually voiced them in my head. We looked like one happy family.<em>

**Chapter 8-To Lose My Life**

"_Let's grow old together  
>And die at the same time<br>Let's grow old together  
>And die at the same time" – To Lose My Life by White Lies<em>

**BPOV**

"Bella!" Mike called from his office.

"Coming!" I called grabbing the files from my desk. I placed them in a neat order and then I walked briskly to Mike's office.

"Where are the rest of the Apple files?" Mike said looking at his computer.

"Right here." I said holding them in front of me.

"Great, well I need Edward to sign off of them. Please go see if he's in his office and have him sign off on the deal." Mike said and then waved his hand dismissing me.

I didn't have time to say anything so I just turned on my heels and walked out of his office. I went to my desk and took a deep breath. I scolded myself for making a big deal out of nothing it wasn't that I hadn't seen Edward but I rarely saw him at work.

I kept to my "no visiting" during work rule but thankfully I had seen Edward every weekend for the past two months. Most of the time Seth would be with us and we've had the greatest time. This Saturday Edward is taking Seth and me to Chuck E. Cheese which is sure to be an adventure.

Just be professional, I said to myself. I squared my shoulders trying to stand up as straight as I could and went to the elevators. I used my new electronic swipe card and pressed the top floor button. It seemed sooner than usual that I got to the top floor. It was as beautiful and relaxing as I remember it to be. I looked around for Angela but I didn't see her so I continued to which way I remembered Edward's office being.

As I got closer I heard a woman's laugh. I stopped in my tracks because the laugh seemed to be coming from Edward's office.

What woman was in there? What did she look like? Why was she in there? I was never the jealous type but then again I was never with anyone besides Jacob.

Bella you have a job to do I said to myself so I took a deep breath and walked into his office. My breath instantly went out of my chest in a large gust when I saw a woman sitting on top of Edward's desk.

The woman was a playboy's vision, tall, blonde, curvy, fit, and above all absolutely stunning. The woman was wearing a black dress which hugged her body perfectly with red platform heels which just called for attention to the rest of her perfection.

"Edward shut up." She laughed and playfully pushed him and he smiled at her fondly which made me see red. I didn't know what to do but me being me, I tripped over thin air and stumbled into the office.

They turned and looked at me. The blonde woman arched her perfectly shaped eyebrow at me. Edward smiled at me broadly as he stood up coming towards me.

"Bella! What a pleasant surprise." He said. The blonde didn't move an inch but seem to be studying me. I felt pleased that I was wearing Angela's white blouse and high waisted black skirt.

"I just need your signature on these." I said quickly adverting my eyes from the almost ice cold glare from the blonde.

"That's fine." Edward said stepping forward and kissing my cheek greeting me. I felt heat rise to my cheek as Edward displayed such an open public display of affection, we've been in public before but it seemed a much bigger deal, maybe because this woman could be a Greek Goddess.

I almost wanted to tell the blonde to take that.

"Rosalie, this is Bella. Bella this is Rosalie, one of my oldest and closest friends..." he said taking the papers from my hand "and my sister in law."

"Sister in law?" I squeaked out.

Edward didn't seem to notice the tone of my voice as nodded in response going over the papers I had given him but Rosalie obviously did for she smirked when I responded.

"Yes she's married to my older brother Emmett." Edward said still with his noses in the files signing the papers.

"Nice to finally meet you Bella." Rosalie said smirking. I felt my face flame up embarrassed for my wayward thinking. "Well I'll see you later E, I'm gonna go find my monkey man." Rosalie said leaning over the desk and kissing his cheek quickly.

"Yeah yeah" Edward waved her off. "Just make sure the rest of the floor can't hear it there sis" He smirked at her.

"It depends on his mood and I think he's feeling feisty if his last text was any indication." She smiled as Edward pretended to gag. Then she looked at me. "My husband and I have a very vicious appetite."

"They're inappropriate in public is what she means." Edward rolled his eyes and I smiled.

"Depends on your definition of inappropriate." Rosalie said walking towards the door as she passed me she turned around. "Oh what are you doing this Saturday the kids really miss their Uncle and Em was hoping we could all get together."

Edward looked at me quickly before looking at Rosalie.

"Bella and I are taking Seth to Chuck E. Cheese on Saturday." Edward said quickly. There was a moment of silence as they looked to be having some sort of silent conversation with their eyes.

"Hmm." Rosalie said before she turned to me. "You're son is 4 right?" she stated more then asked. I nodded in response not trusting my voice.

"Well I'm sure that our kids will get along great. We'll see you Saturday at Chuck E. Cheese." Rosalie said heading for the door

"Rose I didn't—" Edward called.

"I know you didn't which is why I did." Rosalie said shutting the door behind her.

I blew out a big breath as I heard her heels clicking down the hall.

"So yeah, that's my sister in law Rosalie. I would have warned you if I knew you were coming." Edward said coming to the other side of his desk.

"She's um…" I trailed off standing between his legs.

"She's intimidating, blunt, rude, over protective, but she's fiercely loyal, amazing, and I love her as if were my sister by blood. I'm sorry you had to meet her that way though. She can be a little too much." Edward said sheepishly.

"No, it was just a surprise." I said. "She's married to Emmett?" I clarified.

"Yeah you might want to leave before they have their own lunch time." Edward shook his head. I cocked my head to the side confused.

"Let's just say that where my sister Alice and her husband Jasper share a very deep emotional love. Rosalie and Emmett share a very passionate and physical love." Edward smirked and I chuckled.

"I'll talk to Rose about Saturday. Like I said she's very blunt and sometimes rude." He said kissing my nose.

"It's okay, like I said it took me by surprise but I mean…if you don't want me to meet your family I mean…" I trailed off.

"Of course I want you to meet my family." He said wrapping his arms around me. "I want to share everything with you. I just don't want to scare you off."

"Not going to happen." I said kissing him. "Our own rules remember." Making him smile.

"Speaking of our rules. Why don't we play hooky for the rest of the day." Edward said nuzzling the side of my face. I bit my lip as my insides clenched.

"Edward." I groaned.

"Bella." he mimicked peppering kisses on the side of my face. "What about we at least have lunch together today?"

"Edward it's not that I don't want to have lunch with you but I don't want…" I trailed off not really wanting to say it.

"You don't want what?" he asked looking at me.

"It's just you're my boss." I said softly.

"I'm your boss' boss' boss technically." Edward smirked and I playfully shoved him with my shoulder. "Bella I don't care what they think. I just want to spend time with you, all my time." he said kissing me softly.

"I want to spend all my time with you too." I said kissing him back.

"How about this, why don't you and Seth spend the weekend at my place?" he said carefully watching my face which I was unable to control the surprise.

"What?" I breathed.

"Tomorrow is Friday and we already have plans Saturday and we can make it a whole weekend trip." he said still carefully watching my face.

"You want Seth and I to spend the weekend with you?" I asked slowly.

"Yes silly. I mean you've never actually seen my place and I would love for you both to spend the night...I mean if you think it's too weird for Seth to see us together then you could stay in the guest room but I already have a room that Seth can use and...if that's not okay I don't want to rush you but I think it would be kinda of awesome spending the weekend with my favorite two people and I-"

I cut off Edward by throwing myself at him and I moaned as our bodies collided on the top of Edward's desk. My hands immediately went for Edward's hair and his hands caressed my sides.

"Bella." Edward moaned as my legs ended up on either side of him my skirt riding up so it was bunched close to my hip. Edward's hands started moving closer and closer until it was right under my skirt.

"Edward." I moaned as I started moving on him.

Our movements were frenzied with a need that couldn't be completely satisfied in the confinements of his office. I started rocking back and forth on him feeling a spark from my insides all the way through the rest of me. I moaned again loudly as Edward bit my lip I slowly remembered that we were in his office where anyone could walk in and started to slow down.

After a peck or two we slowly calmed down.

"Wow." Edward said.

All I could do was nod in response.

"So that's a yes?" Edward said and I smiled.

"Seth and I would love to spend the weekend with you and it warms my heart to know you want to." I said caressing the side of his face. Edward grabbed my hand and kissed my palm.

"Bella I can't explain in but you and Seth have quickly become just…" he said and in that moment I could just feel in his eyes looking into my soul and it was just perfection.

"I know." I said kissing him. "I have to get back to work especially since I have to go back to the apartment and pack our stuff for tomorrow." and Edward beamed at me which made me feel giddy inside.

"Okay I'll call you later okay?" Edward said our hands intertwining.

"Okay." I said pecking him on the lips as if it was something at just came so naturally and honestly it was. I winked at him as I purposely swayed my hip walking towards the door with the files from his desk.

"Bye baby." Edward smirked going back to his computer. I blew him a kiss as I left his office. I was halfway down the hall when I heard my name.

I turned to find one Rosalie Cullen staring at me with her intense Violet eyes.

"Bella." Rosalie nodded.

"Rosalie." I said not really knowing what else to say.

"So what is it you want out of Edward?" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"You seem like a smart girl and I didn't stutter. What is it you want out of Edward. Edward is a catch by anyone's standards but most people are after specific things. So what is it the money, the power, the status?" she rolled her eyes.

"I don't like what you're implying." was all I could say.

"Well good people aren't supposed to so that's a point in your favor." she said looking at her perfect red painted manicure. "Listen I'm very blunt. I don't trust easily and I don't trust you. All a sudden you show up out of the blue and now Edward is over the moon for you? I don't buy it." She pursed her lips looking me up and down.

"You don't think I can care for Edward or him for me?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest getting defensive.

"I think people in general can care for someone else. I know I love my husband more deeply than words can express and I know my family as a whole loves deeply. More specifically I know Edward cares for you because I know Edward. Edward is loving, loyal, compassionate, and all those characteristics that those epic romance characters have. _But_,I don't know you."

Rosalie gives me a look and continues with her tirade.

"Now I could run you off but so far you haven't done anything to make me not trust you." she said and then she stepped towards me glaring at me. "but if you so much as think about hurting him, and I'm nothing talking about arguing about where you're going for dinner, or normal relationship crap. I mean legit hurt him. You will be sorry."

"I have no intention of hurting him today, tomorrow, or anytime in the future." I said confidently not backing down. Rosalie appraised me for a second before taking a step back.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." she smirked.

"Rosie baby you up for round three?" I hear a booming laugh call from somewhere down the hall.

"Aww Emmett, that's gross!" I hear from someone else down the hall.

"Em I swear!" I hear Edward yell from his office.

"Coming." Rosalie says with a giggle and then she turns back to me with a smirk.

"Nice meeting you Bella. See you on Saturday." she says with an almost genuine and then she walks back down the hall in a way that would make every single Victoria's Secrets model weep with jealousy.

As I head downstairs I start to think about the weekend ahead of me. Spending the whole weekend with Edward, which means maybe or maybe not sleeping in Edward's bed with Edward, having Seth there with us, seeing Edward's place for the first time, and meeting his family all in one weekend...Oh-my...this is going to be some weekend.

* * *

><p><strong>So...what did you think? Reviews are better than Edward giving some lovin on his desk!<strong>

**xoxo**

**V**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there! I wanted to thank you, those who have stayed with this story and those who have just started. I have loved writing this story and the fact that there are people who seem to like it too makes me love writing it even more. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em> _As I head downstairs I start to think about the weekend ahead of me. Spending the whole weekend with Edward, which means maybe or maybe not sleeping in Edward's bed with Edward, having Seth there with us, seeing Edward's place for the first time, and meeting his family all in one weekend...Oh-my...this is going to be some weekend. _

**Chapter 9- Love Will Come Through**

"_So take me, don't leave me  
>Take me, don't leave me<br>Baby, love will come through  
>It's just waiting for you" – Love Will Come Through by Travis<em>

**BPOV**

"Bella" Angela said poking me.

"What?" I said shaking my head.

"Are you going to be okay?" she laughed.

"Of course I am." I said sticking my tongue out at her.

"Really because you've had your heads in the cloud this whole hour, and lunch is almost over."

"I'm sorry." I said putting my head in my hands.

"It's okay." Angela said rubbing my arm. "What's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?" she asked eyeing Jessica and Lauren who were at the opposite end of our table engrossed in some magazine talking and laughing.

I rolled my eyes at them. Even if I shouted Edward's name they would probably barley notice…well I wouldn't try and find that one out.

"Bella?" Angela asked again tearing me from my thoughts. "What's wrong?"

I thought about it, and even in my head it sounding weird. The problem was that nothing was wrong. Everything was right.

Seth was completely ecstatic when I asked him how he felt about us staying with Edward for the weekend. Seth couldn't stop talking about all the things he was going to talk to Edward about. Seth practically spent all of last night trying to decide what he wanted to bring.

"Seth was trying to decide if he wanted to bring his coloring book, or his batman toy." I shook my head thinking back to him arguing with himself. "Seth wanted to bring his coloring book because he wants Edward to draw with him but then he thought maybe he shouldn't because he didn't want Edward to think he was a baby." Angela covered her mouth as she chuckled.

"but then Seth thought if he brought his batman toy then Edward might not be able to play with him because maybe Edward doesn't like Batman." I said.

"Edward's really grown on Seth and vice versa." Angela said with a smile.

"Yeah, they really seem to adore each other." I said it in almost a whisper because I felt like if I said it too loud it would be like a dream and vanish.

"Are _you_ excited for this weekend?" Angela asked. I felt my cheeks heat him. "Look at the blush."

"Angela stop it." I hushed.

"Well is this weekend it?" she asked leaning towards me as she looked at Jessica and Lauren still engrossed in a magazine at the other end of our table.

"No, Seth's going to be there this weekend." I said my cheeks still flaming.

"Some kids can sleep through anything." she wink.

"Angela!" I gasped and she giggled.

"I don't know how you date a sex god for months and haven't done it yet!" Angela said fanning herself. "I mean I love Ben so much but...I mean...I have eyes." she said quietly blushing.

"Angela." I groaned. "I'm not even sure he likes me in that way." I whispered.

"Wait what?" Angela stopped.

"I mean we kiss, and there was a moment in his office-"

"His office?" she squealed a little like she was having a little bit of a moment about my boyfriend. I shook my head because Angela was the sweetest person I've ever met.

"_But _we've never done anything else…I mean he's never tried to do anything else." I shrugged. "Maybe he doesn't like me that way, I mean I could hardly blame him."

"Bella Swan stop it right now. You're beautiful and lovely and that boy is totally goo goo ga ga for you! I mean have you showed him that you want him like that?" she asked.

"Um...I guess not?" I said thinking back to the past couple of months.

"Well a relationship does go two ways." she said shrugging her shoulders.

I groaned. I didn't have the confidence to ever try to initiate something with Edward but at the same time boy did I want to start something with Edward, he was magnificent. Not to mention his mind and his compassion just added to how beautiful he was.

"I packed something in your bag just in case." Angela said.

"Angela!"

"It's cute and blue and has lace and e-"

I cut her off rolling my eyes.

"Angela! I feel like I've yelled your names ten times today." I shook my head exasperated.

"You deserve this Bella. Think of it as an early birthday present, don't think I forgot that your birthday is in a couple of weeks."

"Don't remind me." I sighed. I didn't want to think about September creeping up fast. The amount of research and paper work I've been doing trying to get Seth into kindergarten has been extensive and in my opinion ridiculous.

"Still no luck with kindergarten?" Angela said.

"It's being a real pain in the ass, most of the areas already have filled up, and then there's the daycare after school or some type of babysitter which I can't afford...I just I don't know what to do." I shook my head.

"Have you talked to Edward about it?" Angela asked.

"No why?" I started.

"Down girl. I'm just saying Edward's really smart and has a lot of resources he might be able to help you." she shrugged putting her hands up in defense.

"Edward pays for every outing that we go to and I have nothing to give back. I don't need to give Rosalie another reason not to trust me." I sighed. Angela snorted.

"I don't know why she doesn't like you she's been pretty nice to me, direct but nice." she said tapping her chin.

"Because you're not dating her brother in law I'd imagine." I sighed looking at my phone noticing I had a text.

**5 hours and counting! I can't wait**

**-E**

"I'm assuming that's Edward by the way your face lit up." Angela smiled softly. As we looked at the time we started packing up.

We quickly waved to Jessica and Lauren and threw our garbage out.

"So Seth's stuff, as well as your stuff I put in Edward's office and he said that it will be in the car at 5:00pm when it's time to go." Angela said as we walked back to the elevators.

"I'm nervous." I confessed as we rode the elevator.

"Don't be." she squeezed my hand. "Anyone can see the guy is crazy about you…and Seth." she smiled. "Have fun!" she said as I got off the elevator at my floor.

For the rest of the day I worked almost at a snail's pace because I kept checking the clock almost every 20 min if not 10 min. I finally had to turn the clock around on my desk but sadly that didn't last long because I soon realized that the clock on the bottom of my computer screen is much easier to look at anyways.

Before I knew it, it was 5:00pm and since it was Friday everyone else had already left for the day. All a sudden I couldn't move, I was scared. I mean this was a big deal. It wasn't that I didn't trust Edward but it was still scary.

Suddenly I felt arms on my arms and soft lips on my cheek.

"Baby you ready?" I heard Edward say in my ear.

"Um…" I trailed. "Almost." I said trying to compose myself.

"Well you seem ready because you've been staring at a blank screen for almost five minutes." he chuckled and spun my chair around to face him. I covered my face with my hands peeking through my fingers.

I saw Edward smile as he removed my hands from my face kneeling down in front of me.

"Baby?" Edward said and as soon as I heard the serious tone in his voice I allowed him to move my hands completely. "Do you seriously want to do this because if you don't-" I shushed him with my fingers on his soft and yet firms lips.

"I want to do this. I'm just nervous. I've just never done this before." I said. Edward looked at me for a couple of seconds and then he caressed my face.

"You know I've never done anything like this either." he said smiling. I blinked in surprise at his comment. We hadn't really discussed past relationships, he knew about Jacob but that was only because of Seth.

"It's only been you." He smiled at me. "I know people could say it's too soon to say this but I'm kinda hoping that it'll only be you. You and Seth."

"It's not too soon." I said my eyes watering.

"Own rules." he said almost reading my mind. Then he kissed both my cheeks.

"I'm all in Bella. I want to be with you, and with Seth. I want everything." Edward said searching my eyes.

"I'm all in too." I said confidently not wanting him to doubt it. I saw his face light up and I felt butterflies in my stomach because I always wanted to be the one responsible for the look on his face.

"Now let's go get Seth-a-roo." he said standing up holding out his hand for me. I quickly shut off my computer and the lights at my desk. I placed my hand in his smiling as he swung our arms together as we walked towards the elevator.

"You know." Edward said standing behind me kissing my ear. I shivered with desire. "I've imagined having you in this elevator." he said nibbling on my earlobe. I moaned with desire. I pushed back against him feeling the length of him against me.

"Edward." I moaned as he started kissing the side of my neck.

"You know this means I can officially call you mine." Edward said into my shoulder.

"I thought I…" I lost my train of thought when Edward's lips went back to my ear. "I thought I already was."

"Damn right you are. You're mine." he growled in a way that made my toes curl. I tried to stop myself from grinding against him.

"Yes yours."

Edward took my hand and placed it on his chest.

"As I'm yours." he said placing soft kisses on my shoulder as the elevator slowed to the last couple of floors.

We moved away from each other as we reached the day care center. Edward gave me another nibble on my ear right before we walked off the elevator.

"Edward." I whispered.

"Sorry." he smirked at me showing that he wasn't sorry at all.

We held hands as we walked into the daycare center where Seth was sitting by himself in the corner. The woman Carrie, who was the main caretaker, I watched as her eyes widen when she saw Edward and I come in hand and hand. I took a deep breath and tried not to think about it.

I knew that I wasn't worthy of being with someone like Edward. I mean I wasn't worthy of being with Edward period because there is no one like Edward.

"Mr. Cullen." Carrie said nodding to him formally.

"Carrie how are you?" Edward said and I bit my lip hearing his voice. His voice which was so soft and caring with me not a second ago had changed to a voice that commanded respect and was indicative of power. I had the urge to take him back into the elevator where we just came from and jump him.

"Edwad!" I heard from Seth who was beaming from his spot. Edward turned his head towards Seth matching his smile reaching over the gate picking him up.

"Seth-a-roo!" Edward laugh spinning him around. "Are you excited for the weekend?"

Seth started nodding and then he stopped. "I gonna be with you?" Seth asked shyly. Edward smirked before tickling him.

"Of course silly."

"Yay!" Seth yelled. I grabbed Seth's bag from his cubby.

"Bye Bella." Carrie said slowly as if she was trying to grasp the scene in front of her. I didn't fault her I probably would have been stunned too.

"Bye Carrie." I waved. Edward reached out his hand for mine and I gladly gave it to him as he still held Seth. We quickly walked into the elevator.

"This ellelator is cool!" Seth marveled.

"Well you can use it every time you go to daycare." Edward said smiling at Seth and then winking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Mommy that's not nice." Seth commented looking at me.

"Yes mommy that's not nice." Edward said smiling. I couldn't deny the thrill that went through my heart.

"I was just think about the fact that this elevator is only for special people." I said off handed as we walked out to the lobby.

"This is true and Seth is definitely special people and I guess you can count since you're his mom." Edward said reaching over to kiss my cheek. I playfully shoved him. Seth giggled.

"Don't worry you are both _very_ special people." Edward said as we got to the sidewalk.

"A carseat!" I smacked my hand to my head. "I left it in Angela's car." I sighed.

"Bella...breathe." Edward said standing in front of me. "I already bought one and installed it this morning before I came to work."

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. No one had ever done something like that for me, or for Seth. Of course Charlie and Sue would have but car seats were expensive when mixed in with everything else you had to get for a baby. I let out a breath trying to keep the tears at bay.

"You're not alone anymore Bella." Edward whispered knowing what was going through my mind, as if he could read it.

"I know." I said which wasn't as confident as I know Edward would have liked but I was working on it. Edward gave me a look as a huge black SUV pulled up. I was surprised as Garrett got out of the driver seat.

"Seth, this is my friend Garrett. Garrett this is my favorite Seth-a-roo in the whole wide world." Edward smiled laughing.

"Hi." Seth said quietly burying his head in Edward's shoulder.

"Hello Seth." Garrett nodded.

"Edward?" I asked confused.

Edward bounced Seth up and down on his hip as Garrett got out opening the back door.

"What?" Edward said walking towards the SUV.

"Is this yours?" I asked walking towards the massive almost tank of a thing.

"Yeah." Edward said putting Seth in a car seat I saw in the middle row. The SUV was huge. There were two back rows with almost leather seats, and even with the two back rows the trunk was still large.

"Well I just didn't know you had one." I said thinking back to many of our conversations.

"I didn't, this is brand new." he said coming out of the car. I blinked twice trying to grasp what he just said.

"You just bought this?" I asked.

"Well yeah. The other ones didn't seem so safe for Seth and look at the amount of room in here." Edward gestured to the vehicle.

I was about to speak but I decided that there was no use. Edward smiled at me as if he knew I just gave in and grabbed my hand shutting the door before Garrett got in the driver's seat.

"Hi momma!" Seth said as I got in. "Hi Edwad! This is so cool!" Seth said then as Edward got in after me.

"I know right Seth-a-roo?" Edward said putting his arm around me. "Home please Garrett."

"Yes sir." Garrett replied as he started the SUV and we were off driving through the busy New York streets.

"It's like a mini tank!" Seth said clapping as we drove towards Edward's apartment.

"It is" Edward said reaching over me to high five Seth. "You know I heard someone likes the Wiggles." Edward smiled at Seth. Seth nodded enthusiastically.

"Garrett can you put the CD on?" Edward said chuckling and suddenly the SUV was filled with the sounds of the Fruit Salad song by the Wiggles.

"Edward did you buy this CD?" I asked as Seth started to sing along completely lost in Wiggles' world.

"It's a very interesting children program. The woman at the front desk was very confused when she saw what I was buying though." Edward said which made me laugh in response.

"Oh you think that's funny?" Edward said tickling me. I tried to turn away but there wasn't anywhere to go.

"Shh." Seth hushed us. I laughed as Edward stopped dutifully obeying and winked at me. Edward then wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled into his side as we listened to "Hot Potato"

Garrett was good about maneuvering gracefully through traffic so it didn't feel like we were moving much and soon the car stopped outside a fancy building.

"Wow." Seth said as we got out.

"Wow is right." I said softly as Edward and Garrett were quietly talking.

"Garrett will get the rest of your things" Edward said picking up Seth and reaching for my hand. I hesitantly put my hand in his.

"Bella?"

"I'm fine, just a bit overwhelmed." I said slowly. Edward looked at me cautiously.

"I can take you back to your place." he said.

"No." I said caressing his face. "I want to be here with you. It's just look at all you have, and you're with me?" I said almost to myself.

"Bella I-"

"shh don't worry about me, let's go." I said starting to walk inside. I heard Edward take a deep breath and then start to follow me.

"Hello Jerry this is Bella Swan and her son Seth, Bella and Seth-a-roo meet Jerry." Edward said stopping in front of the man outside the door. Seth smiled into Edward's shoulder.

"Hello Ms. Swan." Jerry said nodding to me as he went to open the door.

"It's Bella please, it's nice to meet you." I said as we stepped inside.

The lobby inside was even more expansive and grand than the outside. The floors looked like marble and it sounded like it as my heels clicked on it. It was beautiful and reminded me much of Edward's office floor.

"What do you think so far?" he asked as started walking towards the main desk that was situated at the back of the lobby next to the row of elevators.

"It's beautiful, it reminds me of your office floor." I said looking at the almost aquatic feel.

"Hmmm." Edward said kissing my cheek. "It should, my mother designed it for me."

"For you?" I asked as we came up on the table.

"Please get Benjamin for me." Edward told a woman at the front. The woman nodded after blushing. Yeah he still has the same effect on me.

"Of course Mr. Cullen." she replied before going into a back room.

"I own this building."

"You own the _whole_ building?" I exclaimed looking around.

"Whoa." Seth said. "You should had put Chuck E. Cheese here." Seth said and Edward laughed tickling him.

"I should have." Edward smiled.

"Edward...um..wow." I said a loss for words.

"Mr. Cullen." A tall young man with coffee toned skin and jet-black hair came from out the room the woman walked into he was handsome, though not as handsome as Edward but who could be.

"None of that Benjamin. This is Bella, and her son Seth." Edward said introducing us. "Bella, this is the head of the building, and many other buildings Benjamin"

"Nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand.

"The pleasure is mine." Benjamin smirked

"Hey none of that." Edward narrowed his eyes.

"I'm just teasing Edward." Benjamin rolled his eyes. "Edward's never brought a girl here. You must be special."

"She is." Edward said firmly. "I need a security card for the elevator and penthouse." Benjamin's eyes widen for a second but then he nodded and turned around for the back room.

"I thought you are the head of your business." I said.

"I am but I can't oversee everything on a daily basis so Benjamin oversees this building, my club and-"

"You have a club?"

"Yes, I'll take you some time." he winked as Benjamin came out with an envelope. I stared at Edward with fasciation. Edward seemed to amass so much in a short life time but he was also so generous.

"Here you go." Benjamin said.

"Bella?" Edward said looking at me. I turned to see Benjamin giving the envelope to me.

"Oh?" I grabbed it.

"It's for you." Edward said as he started walking towards the set of elevators. "See you later Benjamin."

"Edward, it was nice meeting you Seth." Benjamin smiled at Seth who was still hiding in Edward's shoulder. "Nice meeting you Bella. Let me know if you ever need anything." Benjamin said heading for the back room as two women came out and returned to the computers.

Seth shyly waved. Edward smiled as he rubbed his back.

"Same to you Benjamin." I said following Edward.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's a card. It swipes this elevator to go to the penthouse, so you don't need someone at the desk to do call up to the penthouse" he said getting a gold card from his back pocket. "And then it's also for the door to the penthouse itself."

"Did you need a replacement? Yours seems to work just f…" I trailed off as Edward smirked.

"For me?" I clarified.

"Well for you and Seth technically but yes in case you ever need anything or need to see me" then his voice dropped to a whisper "or want to see me." he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Edward." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just saying if." Edward smiled as the elevator doors opened. I gasped it was absolutely beautiful.

"Wow Edwad." Seth said looking around.

"Yeah my mom's a genius if I do say so myself." Edward said smiling.

The inside was expansive, the foyer that we entered was in white, and gold tones and as you looked further into his apartment, though it looked more like a mini mansion, you could see the New York skyline. A grand piano sat in front of the huge span of windows as the lights of New York City glistened on the piano.

"So this is the foyer, straight is the main room where the main staircase is." He gestured as we walked further into the foyer.

"To the left is the kitchen, to the right is the living room, and then off even further to the right is the dining room, and there is a hallway that leads to the game room, laundry room, my office, two guest rooms, two bathrooms, and Garrett's room with a bathroom, and Kate, my housekeeper's room with a bathroom." Edward said leading up through the foyer to the main room, which was just as beautiful as the foyer in light brown tones, and abstract paintings that I could afford in my dreams.

"Then upstairs we have the master bedroom with a bathroom, two more guest bedrooms with two more bathrooms, the library, a music room, and finally the surprise." Edward said stopping at a door near what he gestured to as the master bedroom.

"What's in there?" Seth asked looking at the door.

"This is where you're going to stay, Seth." Edward smiled and he looked so young in the moment I just wanted to take a picture of it so I could capture it exactly right.

"Oh Edward he doesn't need to stay in one of the guest rooms, he can stay with me." I said not wanting Edward to do more than necessary.

"I never said it was a guest room." Edward smirked putting Seth on the carpet floor. "Go ahead Seth open it."

Seth looked at Edward and then me before opening the door.

"WHOA!" Seth exclaimed running full speed into the room. All the breath I had in my lungs left my body.

"Edward...what...what is this?" I asked. Edward grabbed my hand as we walked into the room.

"I told you, this is where Seth is going to be staying, I mean unless you want him to stay with you...but as far as I'm concerned this _is_ Seth's room." he said waving his hand around. I looked around in awe.

The room was blue with a red streak going around the top. There was a small lego table in the center of the room. The bed looked like a huge red firetruck. There was a small train set with other cars and trains around it. There was a small toddler couch that went with a red TV. There were bins of toys everywhere and there was a huge closet with new clothes and shoes with tags still on them inside. It looked like a wonderland.

"Edwad?" Seth pulled at Edward's pant leg.

"What's up Seth-a-roo?" Edward asked bending down to be face to face with Seth.

"Is all of this for me?" Seth asked in a small voice that broke my heart.

"Only for my favorite boy." Edward said putting his forehead on Seth's.

"that's me?" Seth said quietly.

"Only you." Edward said. Seth's smile started small and then beamed as it grew and he ran around the...well..._his_...room.

"Here are Mr. Seth's bags." Garrett said bringing in Seth's bag and placing them just inside the room.

"Where should I put Ms. Swan's bags sir?" Garrett asked standing straight. Edward looked at me smiling softly.

"Momma gonna sleep with Edwad." Seth said picking through one of his new lego bins. I turned around and faced Seth.

"What?!" I exclaimed shocked.

"Well Angela and Ben sleep together right?" Seth said not really looking at us. "And they kiss and are boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Um...is it okay if … Edward and I do that?" I said softly.

"Yeah you and Edwad are girlfriend and boyfriend right?" Seth said looking at Edward and I. His eyes went to our hands and then back up to our face. Edward and I locked eyes and he smiled at me and I sighed.

"Yes Seth you're right." I said still locked in Edward's green gaze.

"Then that's what they do." Seth said as he started building something.

"Put her stuff in the master bedroom Garrett." Edward said never taking his eyes off of me.

"Okay, well we'll be right next door Seth." Edward said pulling me out of the room.

Seth waved at us not really looking up from his huge amount of new toys. Garrett set down my bags as he did with Seth and then left the room quickly.

The master bedroom was as beautiful as the rest of the house. It was a mixture of white and tan. The bed itself was white with a brown board and a white canopy above it. There was a small sofa in the corner which looked out the window doors that led out to a terrace. There was a door that I surmised led to the bathroom. Near it was a sliding door that was partly open that revealed a huge walk in closet to the right but before I could go any further I was thrown onto the bed.

I giggled as Edward crawled on top of me.

"Do you know how many nights I've dreamt of having you here?"

"Well now that I'm here what are you going to do with me?" I said squirming a bit and Edward laughed.

"There's not much I can do with Seth still awake." Edward said softly resting his body weight on me "but how about a prelude to future events?"

Edward started kissing my throat and I was lost in a sea of bliss.

A few minutes later we came up for air, and just relaxed in each other's arms.

"So do you think he liked it?" Edward asked as I laid next to him.

"I think it was too much, but of course Seth loved it."

"Well I don't think it was too much." Edward said kissing my nose. "Seth needed his own room here and I was just happy to provide him with anything he should want."

I sat up quickly.

"What?" Edward asked sitting up.

"It's too much. You do so much." I said shaking my head.

"Well only because I can, and because I want to." he said cocking his head to the side. "Plus it's not too much for me. You guys mean...a lot to me." he smiled his megawatt Edward Cullen take no prisoners smile.

"Don't use your Edward Cullen charm on me." I shoved him with my shoulder.

"You don't think he liked it?" Edward asked in all seriousness.

"He's never had his own room before." I said softly feeling the sadness come on strongly.

"Oh Bella." Edward wrapped his arms around me. "You need to get use to this because I'm going to keep doing things like this. You guys are part of my life now okay? Until you guys say otherwise."

"We won't." I said seriously. I couldn't possibly think of any reason that I would want to be without him and seeing him with Seth, I think Seth feels the exact same way.

"Momma! Edwad!" Seth said running in jumping on the bed between us. Edward picked him and up and threw him up near the pillows.

"Ah I got you." Edward said tickling him.

"Momma! Help!" Seth laughed.

"Oh no, I'll save you." I laughed reaching for him only to have Edward grab me and tickle me.

"Oh no I've been captured." I reached dramatically for Seth.

Seth laughed standing up on the bed like a superhero.

"I'm Seth-a-roo, I'll save you!" Seth said launching himself at Edward and I as we both grabbed him and hugged him squishing him playfully between us.

This right here was what I could barely even bring myself to think about because it was so perfect. This bubble of happiness with Seth and Edward was bliss, pure bliss.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Reviews are better than cuddles with Seth!<strong>

**xoxo**

**V**


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously: "I'm Seth-a-roo, I'll save you!" Seth said launching himself at Edward and I as we both grabbed him and hugged him squishing him playfully between us._

_This right here was what I could barely even bring myself to think about because it was so perfect. This bubble of happiness with Seth and Edward was bliss, pure bliss._

**Chapter 10- I Bet My Life**

"_So I, I bet my life, I bet my life  
>I bet my life on you<br>I, I bet my life, I bet my life  
>I bet my life on you<br>I've been around the world and never in my wildest dreams  
>Would I come running home to you<br>I've told a million lies but now I tell a single truth  
>There's you in everything I do" – I Bet My Life by Imagine Dragons<em>

**BPOV**

"Alright how about some dinner?" Edward said after a couple more minutes of rough housing.

"Yay!" Seth said and I smiled because I'm pretty sure Edward could have said the sky was falling and Seth would still jump for joy.

"What do you want Seth-a-roo?" Edward asked. Seth tapped his chin dramatically thinking.

"Do you have...fish sticks?" Seth said smiling with his teeth out.

"Why yes we do sir. I will go warm them up and why do you and mommy go downstairs and rent a movie to watch on the cable box? I know I don't have a lot of good kids movies but I promise after Chuck E. Cheese we can go pick out some movies from the store yeah?" Edward said and Seth jumped and hugged him.

My heart was still beating out of my chest from the way Edward said you and mommy. Seth nodded and started downstairs but I was still stunned to move.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"...nothing." I said. I tried to shake it off, Edward didn't even mean anything by it. It was probably a slip of the tongue, he was just telling Seth something. I kissed Edward on the cheek before following after Seth.

The living room was of course as modern and lavish as the rest of the apartment, if that's what you call it, and after I finally figured out how to turn on the cable box and the TV. I finally figured out the on demand button and got to the movie selection.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked as we scrolled through the selections.

"I don't know momma." Seth said snuggling up my side. I kissed him on his forehead and clicking through movie selections. Suddenly Seth popped up.

"That one that one!" Seth said bouncing.

"Seth don't jump on the couch." I said.

"Please bounce on the couch it's what they're good for." Edward said coming in with plates. I shot him a look and he smirked. "I mean listen to your mom." he tried to look serious but failed miserably. After another trip he got everyone a plate and drink.

"So what are we watching?" Edward asked as he sat on the other side of Seth but his arm reached around and was playing with strands of my hair.

"Big Hero 6?" Edward asked looking at me. I shrugged not really knowing this movie either.

"It's what Seth wanted." I said.

"Well what Seth-a-roo wants, Seth-a-roo gets." Edward said as Seth beamed at him dipping his fish stick into ketchup.

"You're going to spoil him." I whispered over Seth's head as the movie started.

"And you." Edward smirked at me.

I pursed my lips and shook my head which of course made Edward chuckle in response. We sat back and watched the movie.

The movie was actually really amazing.

"Bella? Baby? Are you crying?" Edward asked.

"Shut up." I pouted getting up to get a tissue on the coffee table.

"That movie was awesome!" Seth said.

"And it's past your bedtime." I said.

"Aww Mom." Seth whined.

"Hey I bet if you hurry up and get ready for bed your mom will let me read you a story." Edward smiled winking at me.

"Yay!" Seth said. Seth bounced up kissed me on my cheek before Seth bounded up the stairs, which of course already being in a hormonal mood made me start crying again.

"Oh baby." Edward said but I could see the smirk starting to become more pronounced so I playfully shoved him when he tried to comfort me.

"What?" he laughed.

"It's not funny...you're just so good with him...and this movie was so good...and it's just all so good…" I trailed off as tears came again.

"You're so good." Edward said wiping my tears. "You and Seth are just...I can't accurately describe how I feel for you guys." he said kissing my cheek.

"I better go check on him and make sure he brushed his teeth and did his final pee." I said getting up.

"I'll go. Go and pick a bottle of wine to open, relax for a change Bella." Edward said kissing my forehead as he went upstairs.

I sat down and looked around. Off past the doorframe I saw a rack of wine bottles in the dining room. I didn't know much about wine so I just went and picked a red bottle that looked nice. I went into the kitchen to hunt down some wine glasses and was floored by the state of the art kitchen that he had. It was absolutely gorgeous.

I felt Edward behind me.

"Hey." I turned to find Edward leaning against the door frame to the kitchen.

"Hey is he asleep?" I asked.

"Yeah he was out like a light. We read Dr. Seuss, _One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish_." Edward chuckled. "And don't worry I put on Wiggles goodnight music and made sure his night light was plugged in and there's already one in the bathroom for him." he said.

"How did I get so lucky?" I said.

I felt my face heat up when I realized I said it out loud. I ducked my head down and hid myself behind my curtain of hair. I never need to see Edward to know he was near me, my whole body buzzed in his presence.

"How about…" he turned my head to look at him. "We just agree that we both got lucky." he squinted at me.

I tried not to roll my eyes but I know I failed when Edward shook his head.

"I mean it." he said. "Admiring my kitchen?" he asked wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I was actually looking for your wine glasses." I said pointing to the bottle of wine on the counter.

"Oh you don't want the Chateau Margaux 2009 Balthazar. How about...Chateau Lafite 1865?" Edward said walking over the wine cabinet.

"Edward I know nothing about wine." I said.

"Well maybe in time." he smiled. "Top left hand cabinet." he called getting the wine bottle.

"Come." he gestured after I got them.

Edward motioned for me to sit on the couch facing the wall. I looked in confusion but then I did what he asked. Edward flipped a switch and the lights went to a dull level as the wall slowly turned into a soft lit fire place.

"Oh Edward." I sighed happily.

"Nothing but the best for my girl." he smiled pouring the wine on the coffee table.

Edward gave me my glass and put his on the end table near him. Then Edward picked my shoes off, swung my feet onto his lap as he started to give them a massage.

"A girl could get use to this." I breathed taking a sip of my glass of wine. "Mm this is good." I smiled and Edward smiled back at me.

"Well you could always just move in." Edward said as if we were discussing the weather. I was glad I had already swallowed my wine. Otherwise I think I would have spat it out and stained the carpet and couch.

"Edward." I shook my head.

"What?" he smiled.

"Well if Rosalie thinks I'm just using you now wait until she catches that." I snorted mainly to myself.

"What?" Edward said slowly.

"Nothing." I said quietly.

"Bella." Edward narrowed his eyes.

"Rosalie might have saw me again coming out of your office and she had a few things to say to me." I shrugged.

Edward groaned.

"Edward it wasn't that bad." I shook my head.

"She doesn't get to threaten you." he said angrily.

"It wasn't really a threat more of a promise." I giggled.

"Bella." Edward groaned.

"Edward." I mocked.

"I don't plan on hurting you, or using you so I have nothing to worry about." I said pulling my feet back under me so I could lean in to kiss him.

"But she doesn't get-"

"It's nice that she cares about you." I said kissing him again, deeper this time. I pulled back after a moment. Edward smiled at me but then frowned as if he remembered what we were talking about.

"But you're different." Edward threw up his hands in exasperation.

"she doesn't know that." I said.

"You're defending her...why?" Edward leaned back to look at me.

"Well...now that I'm away from her and she doesn't scare me. I can admire someone looking after you. But there's no need to anymore because I'm here." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?" Edward said leaning in towards me.

"Yes. And if you keep talking about Rosalie as I'm kissing you I'm obviously not doing it right." I smirked.

"Wine makes you bold Isabella." Edward annunciating my name by each syllable.

Edward's velvet voice seemed to have a direct connection to my groin. I bit my lip holding in my moan. I've had sexual wants before but I didn't know how good they could feel until I met Edward.

I wanted to touch him everywhere, I wanted to kiss him everywhere, I wanted to be kissed by him, and feel him against my body.

"Mmm." I say starting to make kisses up his neck.

"Bella." Edward sighs running his hands up and down my arms.

Almost as much as I wanted to touch him I wanted him to touch me. My skin was electrified where he touched me. I wanted his hands on my stomach, my thighs, my ass, my breasts, anywhere I could get them.

I grabbed his hand and kissed on his palm. His hands were amazing they were graceful like piano fingers and yet strong and masculine in a way that made me clench my thighs together brushing the obvious bulge in his pants.

As I leaned to kiss him Edward grabbed me and set me on his lap so I'm on top of him. I giggle wrapping my arms around him so I can run my fingers through his hair.

"You're different." Edward says pulling back.

"I know." I say in return caressing his face. I probably shouldn't have downed the wine like that but I can't say I'm upset that I did as I feel Edward's breath on my collar bone.

"My parents have a charity ball next Friday night, I would like for you to be my date." Edward said kissing my neck.

"Mmm...big function?" I ask breathless because I can feel Edward under me.

"Yes." Edward breaths his hands moving under my shirt. Edward starts caressing my stomach making up patterns.

"A lot of people are going to be there?" I ask though from what I've heard of Edward's parents I already know the answer but I'm lost in his touch as his fingers caress the edge of my bra.

"Yup, think of it as our coming out date." Edward chuckled kissing the base of my throat. I can feel him rock hard underneath me and I moan in response.

"Yes." is all I can response.

"Yes." Edward kisses my ear. "Or yes?" Edward shifts pushing himself against me in the most delicious way.

_Ohh_

"Edward." I pout. "That's not playing fair." I say and then I move against him and I feel him buckle underneath me.

"Oh..now who's not playing fair." Edward says kissing me and then after awhile he stops and he looks so unsure of himself. "Will you be my date?" I stop moving and I take his face in my hands so he sees no hesitancy.

"Of course." I say simply kissing him. Edward's responding smile is blinding.

"Baby you feel really good but if we keep this up then our first time is going to be on the couch." Edward said kissing me once, twice, and then lifting me up and putting me next to him. I pout.

"That's a bad thing why?" I ask. Edward's eyes bulge a little.

"Isabella Swan, I should let you drink more often." Edward smirks his eyes full with mischief.

"I see a problem with this plan why?" I say quickly getting on top of him and then start rocking on top of him so I feel him right where I want him most. Edward groans.

"That would be bad since Seth is sleeping. He could wake up and come down any second, yes?" Edward smiles when I sigh in defeat climbing off of him.

"I guess." I playfully pout but smirk when I rub my foot across the front of his jeans pretending to adjust myself on the couch.

"Oh you're mean Ms. Swan."

"Whatever do you mean Mr. Cullen." I say with a smirk as I watch Edward's eyes darken.

"Let's go to bed before you start something you can't finish." Edward smirked reaching out his hand for mine which of course I took gladly.

I went for the wine glasses.

"Leave the glasses. Kate will get them tomorrow." Edward said started to walk towards the stairs.

"So Rosalie told my sister Alice about Chuck. E Cheese tomorrow so Alice and her husband Jasper are going to be there too I'm afraid." he said as I snuggled into his side as we continued up the stairs.

"Wow. Both of your siblings and their spouses tomorrow and then you're parents on Monday. What a week...what a week." I smiled.

"I'm sorry. I can cancel and-"

"Edward. It's fine." I said shushing him. "You're family sounds amazing and I'm happy to meet them."

"Well you've met my Dad already." Edward said kissing my hand.

"Yeah but that was in the hospital, that's not the same." I shook my head. "You're family...they...they um…"

"What?"

"They know about Seth right?" I asked toeing the carpet as we reached the top floor.

"Of course." he said.

"And they don't all think I'm a gold digging-"

"Stop" Edward said forcefully stopping me in my tracks.

"Now I know Rosalie is forceful and opinionated but where is the confident girl that was just downstairs trying to seduce me?" he asked looking at me. My mouth dropped open and I playfully shoved him.

Edward laughed but then wrapped his arms around me and grabbed my chin and made me look at him.  
>"The rest of my family is a lot more warm and open and so is Rose when you get to know her. There are some things that she has gone through that has made her the way she is, why she lets people perceive her as overprotective and cold but you have to understand that it isn't my story to tell." he said softly and I nodded of course I understood. "So yeah she's hard but she's fiercely loyal and protective and she's got a big heart too. They will all love you I promise." he said and he spoke with such truth that I just had to believe him.<p>

We stopped and checked on Seth before heading into the master bedroom. I looked around for my bags but couldn't find them.

"Where's my stuff?" I asked.

"They're in the closet, and in the dresser, put away." Edward shrugged. "I was serious about moving in." Edward said wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Edward." I sighed.

"What?" he turned me around to face him.

"We've only been dating and together for three months." I sighed.

"It was just a thought and plus I thought we were making our own rules." he smiled softly but I thought I could see a hint of rejection in his eyes before he turned and walked into the bathroom.

No, I didn't want him to feel hurt. That's the last thing I wanted but that was a huge step and aren't people supposed to do that after like years or at least a year of knowing each other. My heart says yes even though my brain says no. I angrily sighed. This is a fight for another day I was utterly exhausted.

I changed real quick and as I was getting a shirt out of the dresser I saw one of Edward's t-shirts and decided to put that on instead. As I was brushing my hair Edward came out of the bathroom in just his boxers and I thought I could feel drool come out my mouth just looking at his almost golden torso.

"Mhmm Bella." Edward said nuzzling my neck. "You look ridiculously sexy in my t-shirt."

"Mhm?" I said turning to kiss him. I smiled and then went to brush my teeth. As I came back Edward was already in bed texting on his phone.

"Alice is excited to meet you. Though Rose is the tough one I swear Alice is the one you have to look out for, too enthusiastic, trust me I had to live with her for _years_." Edward laughed but I could see the adoration for his sister on his face which made me smile. Edward opened his arms for me to lay in.

"Goodnight Bella." Edward said kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight Edward." I replied. I drifted into the most peaceful sleep I've probably ever had. In that moment if it in the rules or against the rules I wasn't sure but I was madly and deeply in love with Edward Cullen.

I rolled over as I felt the sun warm my face. I felt my hand over the spot next to me and I frowned when I realized there wasn't a body next to me. I sat up and looked around making sure that everything that happened wasn't a dream. I looked down and sure enough I was in Edward's t-shirt and I was in Edward's bed but there wasn't an Edward.

I quickly grabbed a pair of shorts out of my bag before walking down the hall. I looked into Seth's room which still gave me butterflies just thinking about. Seth wasn't in his bed either. As I got closer and closer to the stairs I could hear the TV and there was no mistaking the sound of the Wiggles.

As I walked downstairs sure enough the Wiggles were on the big screen TV in the living room. I could hear giggling so I followed the sound into the kitchen.

"Edwad!" I heard Seth giggle. "dha's not a heart, dha's a circle." I walked into the kitchen to find my two favorite guys cooking. I leaned on the doorway and watched them for a moment.

"Are you sure that's a circle because I think I know my shapes little man." Edward said nuzzling Seth's cheek.

"Sure." Seth giggled then Seth reached for Edward's hand and squeezed it three times. Edward smiled and squeezed it four times in return. I wondered what that was about but I didn't have time to ponder because Seth turned around and saw me.

"Momma!" Seth laughed running for me.

"Good morning." I said picking him up.

"Surpise!" Seth laughed.

"What?" I looked around.

"We we're going to surprise you with breakfast in bed." Edward explained pointing a tray on the counter with a flower, orange juice, and plate with some pancakes on them.

"Aww thank you guys." I said hugging Seth.

"Welcome. I watch Wiggles now." Seth laughed as he ran out the room.

"Slow down Seth." Edward called out I smiled at the worry in his voice.

"Thank you Edward." I said wrapping my arms around him inhaling his scent, he obviously took a shower this morning. "I didn't like waking up without you." I said shyly.

"I _loved_ waking up with you." Edward said kissing my cheek. "But I'll remember that next time." he said smiling.

"You better." I said smacking his butt as I walked by him to get my orange juice.

"Seth already ate." Edward said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Don't thank me. I like taking care of you guys." he said with such sincerity that it took all of my strength for me not to throw myself at him.

"I see that and I'm thanking you anyways." I said kissing his cheek. Edward rolled his eyes.

"What time is Chuck E. Cheese?" I asked.

"2pm. So we should leave here around 12:30, 1pm." Edward said looking at the clock which said 9:30am. I stretched.

"I never sleep this late." I said in amazement.

"Good you should get some rest." Edward smiled flipping the last pancake onto a plate and then shutting of the stove.

"Mhmm." I said as Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"You smell so good." Edward said.

"Not as good as you." I replied.

"Even better." and I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Time to eat." Edward said smacking my butt in the process. "Chop chop." Edward laughed taking the plates to the living room. I shook my head as I took my glass of orange juice with me.

Edward and I sang and clapped along with Seth as we all finished up our breakfast with the Wiggles.

"I have a few things to finish up in the study are you guys going to be okay?" Edward said standing up.

"Yeah." I said picking up Seth.

"I have to take a shower and so does this one." I said rubbing my nose with Seth's.

"Aww." Seth whined.

"Well there are a bunch of toys in the bathroom near his room that I got for him." Edward said playing with Seth's hand.

"Yay!" Seth cheered. I sighed shaking my head.

"Go get ready Seth and I'll turn on the water." I said and Seth started up the stairs.

"Walk don't run I don't want you to get hurt." Edward called as he started to run.

"Okay Edwad!" Seth called back down the stairs.

I started to pick up the dishes.

"Leave them." Edward said taking my hand. "Um Bella?" Edward said looking nervous.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm sorry." he said quickly.

"For what?

"I just got really excited. So I bought all of these things without asking your permission and I should have asked you first and I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking and-" I cut him off my pressing my lips to his.

"I'm not mad. You don't need to ask. I...We're…" I trailed off not knowing how to put into words what I wanted to say. I took his hands into mine. "You mean so much to Seth and me and it's not because of the things you buy us or get us it's because of _you_. I'm not mad I'm flattered and in awe because Seth's never had someone like you in his life and it means the world to him and to me." I said softly, almost a whisper by the time I'm done.

"Bella you have to know I feel the same about you and Seth." Edward said wrapping me up in his arms. I nodded trying to believe in his words, I might not be there but I was starting to. Edward looked into my eyes like he knew what I was thinking.

"I think we should talk before you buy him a whole toy store but otherwise it's fine." I said smiling.

"Good because I have a lot more things in mind for us."

"Us." I said slowly.

"You, me, and Seth." Edward just as slowly. I nodded smiling. Edward smiled back.

"You have work to do." I said playfully pushing him away.

"I won't be long I promise."

"Don't worry about it." I smiled. Edward kissed me before turning and heading down a hallway which probably lead to his study.

I went up stairs and turned on the water for Seth and helped him get in and get his shower ready. I got him all clean before turning it into a bath so he could play in it.

"Call me when you want to get out okay?" I asked and he nodded.

"Momma?" Seth asked before I left.

"Yeah?"

"I really like Edwad." he said.

"Me too, me too." and he smiled and started playing with his bath toys.

I then went into the master bathroom and turned on the shower. As I felt the warm shower over my body I couldn't help but smile because I don't think I could remember ever feeling this happy. I started to wash my hair with shampoo that smelled like Edward and it was like Edward was right there with me and I felt my thighs rubs together as I started to throb.

It might have been different if I didn't know what it was like to feel his body but I could still feel his body next to me from last night. I moaned with delight as I trailed my fingers down my body. I could feel his chest on my back. I could feel his leg over mine intertwined through the night. I could feel his arm wrapped around my body his hand resting on the top of my skin making my skin tingling wherever he touched it.

As my hand skimmed down the side of my body I could feel where in the middle of the night I rolled over so my head was on top of his sculpted chest and my leg was thrown over his body and I could feel him hard under me.

"Mm."

If Seth wasn't there last night, I knew that if I would have moved just a couple of inches I would have been right on top of him and in a couple of seconds I could have him in me right where I wanted him. I could practically feel him lining up to push into me.

I was suddenly panting just thinking about it.

"Bella?" I heard a knock on the door jolting me from my thoughts.

"Um…" I stuck my head out of the shower thankful that it was distorted glass and you couldn't see through it besides an outline. I didn't want the first time Edward saw me naked to be in the shower.

"Yes?" I called. I saw the door partly open. I finally saw Edward stick his head in.

"Sorry Seth wants to get out, I was just wondering what you think he should wear?"

"Oh sorry. I can get out." I said turning off the faucet.

"No don't worry about it." he waved me off stepping into the bathroom. I knew he couldn't really see me but I still blushed anyways. Edward smirked like he was thinking along those same lines.

"But you have work." I said wiping wet hair out of my face.

"Don't worry." he sauntered over to me. "I'm already done, and even if I wasn't. There's nothing that can't wait." he kissed me before winking.

I sighed and gave him a look.

"Well I brought him an outfit in his backpack but I'm sure any of the outfits in his room that you got him will do just fine." I sighed.

"Okay." he cocked his head to the side "For the record...I like you wet." Edward said in a low voice and I felt my face heat up as my insides tightened. Once I regained my senses I bit my lip trying to keep in the loud groan trying to claw itself out.

Edward's eyes darkened as he looked at me and we were locked in this intense gaze. I felt the electricity in the air.

"Edward" I breathed

"Bella" he replied and I he stepped closer to me as I was about to move the shower door out of our way.

"Edwad? Mom?" We heard Seth call. Edward stopped where he was and I tightened my grip on the shower door.

Edward reached out his hand and caressed my face.

"Soon Bella, soon." and without a second glance he was out the door. I blew out a huge breath and closed the shower door all the way as I sank into the shower. My whole body was tingling and he barely even touched me.

I took a couple seconds to collect myself and then I hurriedly finished washing myself before getting out of the shower. I smiled as I wrapped the towel around myself because the towel also smelled like Edward's clothes and there were starting to be other parts of Edward I wanted around my body that I never even thought about any man near and that included Jacob.

I shook my head. I didn't want to think about Jacob especially when there was no comparison.

I walked into the master suite and laid out a nice blue dress that I had bought the day before. I usually didn't buy things for me but I wanted to at least try to hold a candle to the magnificent man beside me that I get to call mine.

It was a halter dress that was solid blue but had a sheer blue fabric over it. I paired it with my only pair of black heels and after I dried my hair and put a little bit of makeup on, I was finally ready to go. I looked at the clock and saw it was 11:30am.

I walked out of the master suite ready to go find Seth and Edward and as I walked past Seth's room I had to stop because the sight though was becoming more common than usual it still stopped my heart.

Seth was giggling he was climbed on top of Edward. They were both playing with a couple of cars that were on the ground and Seth would laugh as Edward tossed him back and forth. I smiled at the obvious compassion between them. I decided to give them more time together so I went downstairs to make them a snack.

As I rounded the kitchen corner I jumped when I saw a woman there.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." the woman said washing a dish in the sink. The woman was small and blonde with her hair in one long ponytail and she was wearing a grey dress with an apron.

"Um...no I'm sorry." I said awkwardly standing there.

"You must be Ms. Swan. I'm Kate, Mr. Cullen's housekeeper." she said coming around the kitchen island to shake my hand.

"Oh hi." I said shaking her hand. "Please call me Bella." I said shaking my head at how many people have called me Ms. Swan. "I was just about to make a snack for Edward and Seth." I said looking around the kitchen.

"Sure let me get out your way. Of course if you need me to make you anything just let me know." she said smiling as she put some dishes away and then she gave me another smile on her way out.

I started opening cabinets finishing my excursion of his marvelous kitchen. I was able to find a couple plastic bags and I put grapes in one, as well as crackers, and as I looked in the fridge I saw a bunch of juice boxes and little kid lunchables.

Oh Edward. I clutched my chest because if I wasn't already in love with this man he would have made it impossible not to be.

"Baby?" I heard Edward call out.

I took a moment to relish in his voice in the moment.

"In here." I called back and soon Edward was standing in the doorway looking gorgeous. I took a minute to appreciate the way his jeans fit almost him hugging him. Then his dark blue Rolling Stones T-shirt that when he walked would move that I could see a sliver of his torso underneath.

"Hi." he smiled his eyes appraising me.

"Hi." I said.

"You look beautiful." he said coming close enough that I could smell him.

"mmm so do you." and he scrunched up his nose making me laugh. "You look handsome." I corrected and his smile returned to his face.

"I saw the juice boxes, and the lunchables." I commented as his arms went around me.

"I figured what kid doesn't like them." he shrugged hugging me.

"Seth loves them, thank you." I said inhaling the scent that was just Edward.

"Well did you also see these?" Edward pulled me over to the fridge and opened one of the drawers. Edward moved something out of the way and then I saw a bag of Lindt milk chocolate.

"Edward." I smiled. "My favorite chocolate, you remembered? I mentioned this on like the third or fourth date when you took me to that desert place." I said in wonder.

"It was the third date and of course I remember Bella. We know more about each other than you think. I know this is new but that doesn't mean it's not real, because it feels real." he said placing my hand on his chest.

"Bella I l-"

"Momma" Seth said walking the room. Edward moved next to me but didn't let go of my hand.

"Hi baby face what's up?" I said holding out my other hand for him which he took smiling. I smiled at his ensemble. Seth had on a light blue polo shirt with jean shorts and converse which all I knew came from his new closet.

"Is it time for Chuck Cheese?" Seth asked jumping up and down.

"I don't know." I looked at Edward and he smiled at us.

"Why don't we start getting ready and then it'll be time to leave." he said.

"Yay! Edwad you help me get my jacket?" Seth said pushing out his bottom lip which made Edward and me laugh. Edward nodded and kissed my hand before walking with Seth out the room.

I hurriedly around the kitchen putting a small thing of crackers and cheese for Edward since I knew it was Edward's favorite snack. I stopped and smiled when I realized that it was something about Edward that a lot of people probably didn't know but I did.

As I looked in a mirror near the foyer I realized that Edward was responsible for this permanent smile that was stuck my face and I couldn't be happier.

"I brought down your jacket there's a slight wind chill even though it's only late August." Edward called out from the top floor.

"Okay."

Edward walked down the stairs wearing a light black jacket as did Seth. Edward held out my jacket that I brought with me and I saw him chuckle as I put the snacks in a bag.

"What's so funny?" I asked picking up the bags.

"I got them Ms. Swan." Garrett said appearing from no where, Garrett took the bags and then disappeared in the elevator so all I was left with was my purse and jacket before I could even say a word.

"What's so funny Mr." I raised an eyebrow.

"We all match." Edward laughed motioning to us all wearing blue and to Seth and Edward wearing blue shirts and jeans, and black jackets. I smiled. It looked as if we were a family and for a moment it looked like Edward was thinking the same thing.

"To Chuck Cheese?"

"To Chuck Cheese." Edward nodded and we swung Seth between us as we walked to the elevator.

"You ready to meet my family?" Edward asked as he called the elevator.

"Can't wait." I said and he looked at me shaking his head. I probably said that as unconvincingly as I felt.

"They're going to love you." Edward said as we got into the elevator. I nodded biting my lip but didn't say anything else.

Edward's family here we come.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**V**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated and for those of you still interested in the story thank you! You're support means all the world. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em> _"They're going to love you." Edward said as we got into the elevator. I nodded biting my lip but didn't say anything else. Edward's family here we come._

**Chapter 11-Welcome**

"_Welcome to our family time  
>Welcome to our happy to be time<br>This is the best of all  
>Ya know the best of all<br>We're here to share it all"_

_Welcome by Phil Collins_

**BPOV**

I couldn't stop my leg from bouncing in the car. Edward's voice kept ringing in my head.

_They're going to love you_

I hoped they did. I mean in theory they would at least like me because I loved Edward but I watched enough movies to know that wasn't exactly the truth. Plus I had never really met anyone's family before; Billy doesn't count since I grew up knowing him. Plus when I first met him it was because I was Charlie's daughter, then later as Jacob's best friend. I sighed thinking about the Jacob I use to know. Then I shook my head trying not to think about it. So I have no experience in the area of family meeting, great they're going to hate me.

No.

I was going to be positive. They were going to see how much I loved and cared for him, or they were going to see how much Edward had bought for Seth and I, and how many differences there were between us.

No!

I was going to be positive.

"Bella." Edward sighed putting his hand on my leg.

"I'm fine I'm fine." I said and he gave me a look.

"yeah you seem fine." he said motioning to my leg that wouldn't stop bouncing. I stopped bouncing my legs and I crossed my legs instead. I watched Edward's eyes gaze at my leg as my dress rode up exposing more of my thigh.

"You seem fine too." I smiled.

"Oh you are so not nice Ms Swan." he said leaning over to kiss me.

"Never said I was Mr. Cullen." I smiled and my worries were forgotten.

"Edwad and Mom you betta kiss now cause no more when we get to Chuck Cheese cause you have to play not kiss." Seth said in a "you know what I mean?" sort of way.

"whatever you say Seth-a-roo." Edward said leaning in against towards me. "You heard him, I better kiss you now." he said smirking.

Sooner than I would have liked, though getting anywhere in less than an hour was amazing, Garrett was dropping us outside of Atlantic Mall. Seth was holding both Edward and my hands and since Seth and I hadn't really ever been in Brooklyn we thought it was pretty cool.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked as we got off the escalator before Chuck E. Cheese. I just stood there. Edward bent down in front of Seth.

"What about you Seth-a-roo are you ready?" he smiled and Seth nodded.

"Meet your brother and sister, and your niece and nephew right?" Seth recalled.

"You got it!" Edward gave him a high five.

"It's going to be great." Edward said more to me than to Seth. I sighed as we walked in the front door.

As Edward walked behind me as we continued to hold hands. I could still feel him right behind me. His left hand near my left hand, his right hand grazed my hip as we walked. It's like he kept a protective stance behind me and Seth and I felt my stomach dance.

"Whoa!" Seth exclaimed looking at the scene before us, games everywhere and the indoor play area.

"I'll just stamp your hand." the woman at the front desk said to Seth. Then she did the same to Edward and I. The confusion must have been obvious on my face because then she explained.

"We check these stamps under UV lights as you go out to make sure that only you and your husband can take your son home." she explained.

"Oh he's-"

"Got it thank you." Edward said pulling me to follow Seth who started for the first game he saw.

"Sorry." I said in a way of apology.

"Why are you apologizing?" Edward raised his eyes in confusion.

"She assumed that...we ….you and I, and Seth…" I trailed off and Edward grabbed my hand and kissed my palm.

"I'm glad she assumed, it means I'm not the only one." he smiled and I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Uncle Edward!" I heard a little voice call. Soon a small girl with flowing blonde hair had attached herself to Edward's hip.

"Hey Lil Lily." Edward said picking her up and spinning her around.

"Little brother!" a big voice boomed. I looked up to see Emmett walking towards us. I of course had seen him around the building. It was like a big giant standing was standing in front of us. I could definitely see him playing football, he had blue eyes and dark hair and his muscles though didn't make him look like a cartoon character they were bigger than most.

Seth grabbed onto my hand hiding behind me trying to slyly peek out from behind my leg.

"Emmett." Edward laughed as he kissed Lily on the cheek. Rosalie wasn't far behind him carrying what looked like their son. While their daughter was the spitting image of Rosalie their son in turn was the spitting image of Emmett but right now he seemed shy nestling his head on Rosalie's shoulder.

"Hi EJ." Edward said kissing the top of his head.

"Hi Uncle E." the boy said softly.

"Edward." Rosalie said hugging Edward with one arm as she switched EJ onto her hip.

"Rose." he smiled kissing her cheek.

"Little brother you did well." Emmett said standing in front of me.

"Emmett." Edward groaned putting Lily down.

"I'm Emmett." Emmett said holding out his hand. I shook it and he tickled the inside of my hand. "But you can call me Em, Emmy, but Em bear is saved for Rosie alone." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows. I giggled.

"Hi Emmett, I'm Bella." I laughed.

"Knock it off Em." Edward said tickling EJ. EJ smiled and then reached out for Edward to take him.

"Hey little guy." Edward smiled.

"Bella." Rosalie nodded at me.

"Hi Rosalie." I smiled trying not to let it show how intimidated by her I was but the smirk on her face showed that she wasn't fooled.

"And who is this?" Emmett bent down looking at Seth who smiled into my thigh.

"This is Seth." I tried to move Seth from behind my leg.

"Hi Seth I'm your Uncle Emmett." Emmett grinned as Seth giggled. My mouth popped open a little and my eyes snapped to Edward's but he was engrossed in a conversation with Rosalie rocking EJ from side to side.

"Hi." Seth replied.

"Lily, come meet your new cousin Seth." Emmett called still bent down in front of Seth. Lily raced next to Emmett.

"Hi Seth. I'm Lily, wanna go play?" Lily said as she held out her hand. Seth looked up at me and I smiled.

"Okay." Seth said giving her his hand. Then they were off running and laughing.

"Alice and Jasper are standing by the table and she's a _little_ bit hyper waiting to meet Bella." Rosalie said as Edward was bouncing around EJ.

"I wanna go with Lil." EJ said smiling.

"Okay but be careful okay?" Rosalie said pinching his nose before Edward put him down.

"K momma." EJ said before running after Seth and Lily.

"They're adorable." I said quietly.

"They take after me." Emmett said wrapping his arms around Rosalie and then nuzzling his face in her neck kissing her.

"Right Rosie, babe?"

"Em!" Rosalie giggled with almost a girlish laugh. I smiled at them they looked like an ad in a sports magazine.

"Alright there are children around here." Edward said grabbing my hand.

Emmett moved to Rosalie's side.

"Come meet the rest of the gang." Emmett said walking with Rosalie over to a table.

There was a beautiful petite girl with spiky black hair and she seemed like she was vibrating in her seat. The way that she got up from her seat and ran into Edward's arms I automatically knew it was Alice. The way he hugged her was protective and warm in a way like only a brother could.

The man that was next to her was a tall, lean, with curly blonde hair who I knew was Jasper. I of course had seen Jasper but in the casual way he dressed and the sparkle in his eye as he looked at the woman next to him was something to behold.

"I missed you Thing two" Edward said squeezing her.

"Missed you more Thing one." Alice said kissing his cheek.

"They saw each other like two days ago." Emmett whispered in my ear chuckling. I smiled. There was an obvious love between this family. I don't think I've ever wanted to be more a part of something than this family right here.

Alice squealed clapping her hands together as she turned to me.

"You must be Bella! I'm so excited to meet you!" Alice said hugging me. I didn't know what to do since she pinned my arms by my side hugging me.

"Al calm down darling." Jasper said walking over to Edward as they hugged. "Hey E."

"Hey Jazz. How are you?"

"Good how about you?"

"Good, it's been a little difficult keeping this one from running you down the moment you guys walked in." Jasper gestured to Alice.

"Stop it." Alice gave him a look but it had a look of adoration in it.

"Where's your boy, Seth?" Alice said looking around.

"He's off and running around here." I said looking around.

"Oh well I'll meet him soon enough. I love your dress by the way." she smile in a way that as dazzling as her brother before she pulled me down to sit next to her at the booth.

"You're dress...is ...wow." was all I could manage. Alice's had on a black dress that flowed down to her knee with a silver design on the side that sparkled and went up her waist, she paired it with a pair of ballet flats that tied with ribbons at her ankle.

"Thank you, it's from my new line." she curtsied and winked. "We must go shopping."

"Edward likes the girl Al, no need to kill her." Rosalie said sitting across from us. "Boys we're thirsty and hungry and soon the kids will be wanting tokens and food. Chop chop." she clapped her hands.

"Yes ma'am." Emmett saluted her before laughing and Jasper walked with him. Edward stared at us.

"Edward...your girl is fine." Rosalie said shooing him away. Alice just giggled in response. Edward looked at me and I gave him a reassuring smile. Edward gave me a soft smile before turning and following Emmett and Jasper.

I turned to look at Alice who was beaming and Rosalie who was shaking her head.

"So Bella tell me about the woman has captured my brother's heart." she smiled bumping my shoulders.

Rosalie picked a nail file up and started filing her nails but looked at Alice and I.

"Um I'm from Washington, I have a four year old son Seth-"

"Oh he's simply adorable isn't he Rose?" Alice smile at Rosalie.

Rosalie actually smiled and nodded which surprised me.

"Seth _is_ adorable."

"When did you see him?" I asked Alice.

"Let's just say it's a twin thing. I knew Edward was seeing someone and eventually he let the beans spill that he was dating you and told me about Seth so he sent me a picture." she took out her phone and showed me a picture of Seth and I at the park looking at the animals.

"Wow, I didn't even know he took that." I said blushing.

"Oh Rose she's blushing." Alice giggled.

"A novelty in this town I'm sure." Rosalie nodded looking back at her immaculate nails.

Alice and Rosalie looked at each other and then laughed and I could see the close friendship between them. Their eyes and smiles inviting me to want to know the joke.

"I hate my blush." I admitted because I realized if I wanted to be a part of this group of friends, this family then I was going to be as honest as they seemed to be.

"It's good, it's not trashy...it's um...honest and innocent." Alice smiled softly. "You're not a gold digging whore because I've seen those girls throw themselves at my brother and have less modesty than a porn star."

Rosalie snorted.

"Bitches need to step back, thinking any of their two bit little…" she trailed off mumbling. I raised my eyebrows as her cheery demeanor shifted. "Bella I'm not dumb, my brother is the most eligible bachelor in New York, and maybe even the U.S and if someone were to hurt him" she narrowed her eyes at me for a second "well they really wish they wouldn't." she shrugged smiling at me.

"and they call me the _over_ protective one." Rosalie laughed. Alice shrugged laughing.

"But I like you already Bella." Alice smiled.

"I like you too Alice." and I meant that genuinely it was hard to resist the Cullen charm.

"And my brother has better been behaving himself." Alice said narrowing her eyes.

"Edward has been...wonderful." I said softly. "I...I care about him a lot." I thought of our dates, at the restaurants, at the pier, touring the city, taking Seth to the Zoo, taking Seth to the statue of Liberty.

They were amazing but more importantly he was amazing, kind, and wonderful. I used these words but I knew they weren't enough to describe how I felt about him.

I smiled to myself thinking over yesterday and this morning and how much we felt like a family. I looked up to see Rose staring at me with a smirk on her lips and Alice was bouncing up and down.

"What?" I said looking down my face heating up.

"You love him." Alice said smiling squeezing my hand.

"I...I…" I stuttered. I didn't want the first time I told anyone I loved Edward to be to his sister but I still felt that she had a right to know how much I cared about her brother.

"Alice leave her alone." Rosalie said giving her a pointed look. Alice nodded and then beamed at me.

"I'm going to go find the boys I'm hungry." Alice said winking at me before she left with more grace than I'll probably ever posses.

"Thank you Rosalie." I said quietly.

"The first time you say it you should say it to Edward instead of his overprotective and nosy sister, and sister-in-law." Rosalie said shrugging.

"I do you know." I said almost at a whisper.

"That's obvious to anyone who has eyes." Rosalie snorted. I smiled. "And I'm really happy for you guys even if I didn't seem like it I'm just...protective of them" she nodded towards Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice who were walking back over with what looked like two pizza pies, a salad, and tray of drinks.

"I understand." I nodded as I stood up to help Alice with the drinks. "I feel the same way about him."

"That's what I like about you. It doesn't take me long to figure out people Bella and it didn't take me long to figure out you." she smirked. I nodded.

"And Bella?" Rosalie said looking at me as the rest of the gang got over to our table. "Call me Rose." she smiled and I smiled back at her.

"Okay...Rose." I said after a moment and she winked.

"Okay?" Edward said wrapping his arm around me.

"Better than okay." I smiled at him. I saw him smile at Rose over my head and she winked back at him.

"Better go get the kids." Rose said starting to walk towards the gaming area.

"I'll get them!" Emmett said running off acting like a kid.

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah he's a big child." Edward said pulling me down so I was almost on his lap. "What did you guys talk about?"

"Edward don't you worry about it" Alice said with her hands on her hips.

"Momma!" Seth said running with Lily behind him. Emmett was carrying EJ on his back.

"Hi bud" I said getting him up and picking him up. I turned him towards Alice.

"Hi Seth, I'm your Aunt Alice, and that is your Uncle Jasper." she almost cooed at him.

"Hi." Seth said smiling into my shoulder as always.

"Aww he's even more adorable in person." Alice clapper her hands.

"Edwad. Edwad." Seth reached over my shoulder and I turned to find Edward standing behind me. I handed Seth to Edward.

"I don't think you've been introduced." Rose said moving Lily over to me. "Lily. EJ, this is Bella but you can just call her Aunt Bella."

"Yeah probably won't be long now until its official." Emmett laughed bouncing EJ. "Right EJ?"

EJ just nodded probably not evening understanding what his father was saying. Rose snorted and Alice smiled holding Jasper's hand. I looked to Edward expecting him to look in shock but a small smile was playing on his lips. Seth was too distracted playing with Edward's jacket.

"Let's eat!" Emmett boomed sitting EJ down across from Lily who was playing with Rosalie's hair. Alice and Jasper were cuddling in the corner on the opposite side of the booth. Then Edward sat down with Seth on his lap and gestured for me to sit next to him.

"I got you a Coke." Edward said handing me a cup.

"My favorite." I smiled at him and Edward eyes gleamed.

"Anything for you." Edward said seriously. "even if it's just to see you smile." Edward said leaning towards me and brushing his lips over mine. I bit my lip in response to hide my even bigger response.

Everyone sat around the table exchanging stories after stories. The kids ended up in a booth next to each other laughing and coloring together.

"...so then Emmett runs across the yard naked and Mom is standing in the front door with on the phone with the security company saying 'no it's not a robber that naked boy on camera is just my son'." Alice laughs

"Next thing Dad comes out and looks at the scene before him and just nods. and then says 'Nice job son'" Edward laughs and Emmett rolls his eyes.

"I just wanted some Rosie lovin." Emmett starts rubbing his hand on Rose's.

"You crashed _my_ slumber party." Alice mock glared at Emmett.

"You crashed my Rosie lovin time." Emmett said turning his head up in the air.

"That's 24/7 Em." Edward shook his head. "It's amazing you two ever get any work done" and he shivers.

"Well there are some places in his office you probably shouldn't sit." Rose winks at Emmett as I laugh and Jasper and Edward groan.

"Ewe that's my brother." Alice complains but laughs along with me.

"How old were you?" I asked.

"I don't remember, maybe 19?" Rose said.

"Yes that time will be forever ingrained my brain." Edward shook his head.

"That's the moment that's ingrained in your brain?" Alice asked with a smirk.

"Don't you remember Becky? Who was at Alice's sleepover and decided that Edward's virginity was hers by right?" Rose barked out a very un-lady like laugh and yet she seemed as put together as ever.

"Don't remind me." Edward shook his head.

"We don't speak of her or any of the others." Alice said shaking her head with disgust.

"Al, and Rose had a hard time making friends." Jasper explained to me rubbing his hands up and down Alice's arm.

"Most girls just wanted either to be friends with our money, or to bed my brothers and since one was taken by high school that—"Alice shrugged

"He was taken the moment he met me." Rose gave Alice a look.

"That is right my Rosie had me hooked in kindergarten when she tossed her hair over her shoulder and told me to go get her the blue crayon box instead of the pink because girls can like blue too" Emmett laughed but his eyes held so much love for her that I had to look away from their seemingly private moment.

"Game time?" Seth and Lilly called to us from their booth. We all smirked as we started to get up and get tokens. Edward of course bought Seth more than he could use in a day but maybe more than a week if all he did was play games.

Edward just shrugged it off and said it made no difference if Seth used the tokens now or a different day but that the smile on Seth's face when he got a whole bag of tokens.

"Where to first?" Edward asked.

"Where is Lily?" Seth asked looking around.

"I think they are over at skeeball." Edward replied looking over there and I looked over to the game I assumed was skeeball and found Emmett waving over at us. We walked over to where the rest of the family was gathered Jasper and Emmett seemed already caught up in a bet to see who could score the most points. Alice was helping EJ and Rose was helping Lily at the game.

"Seth!" Lily waved when she saw us.

"Hi Lily." Seth smiled.

"Wanna play with me? We can split the tickets?" Lily smiled.

Seth looked at me and I smiled because I've never seen him take to someone as quickly as Lily. Seth then ran over to Lily.

"You doing okay?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"I'm perfect." I sighed leaning into him.

"Momma Edwad we won!" Seth said jumping up and down with Lily.

"Look Aunt Bella! We won so many tickets." Lily laughed looking at the tickets come out. I gasped at how freely the name came out her lips. Edwards grip tightened on my waist and he kissed my cheek.

I caught Alice's gaze and she winked at me and I smiled.

"Fancy a game." Edward said pulling me to an open lane.

"Think you can beat me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I'm up for a challenge. Why don't we make this more interesting." Edward said walking around me as if I was his prey and I bit my lip and I watched his eyes darken. My insides tighten with anticipation.

"How so?" I breathed.

"Just a little bet." Edward shrugged smirking at me in a way that I should have brought a change of panties because I probably was drenched.

"What do I get if I win?" I said licking my lips and I his eyes watched my lips.

"Well I would always say I could buy you anything you wanted but I guess that's more of a present for me. " Edward chuckled putting his hands on my shoulder guiding me before the game.

"So what do you want..._Isabella_." he breathed annunciating my name which made me squeeze my thighs together in a way that I tried to hide but by Edward's chuckle I could tell I wasn't successful.

"I want you and me in the shower tonight." I said quickly thinking of the first thing that popped into my head. I heard Edward take a sharp breath in. Edward cleared his throat and I smirked pleased that I had an effect on him.

"And if you win?" I asked.

"Oh I'm still thinking about it." Edward chuckled going over to the skeeball lane next to mine.

"Ready?" I asked taking a token out of his pocket and then we entered the token at the same time and started rolling the balls up the lane at the same time.

"Ha!" I yelled as I got one close to the center which held the most points. Edward groaned as one of the balls he rolled one in the lowest circle. I rolled my last ball and squealed at my score.

"Oh Edward you're not trying to lose are you?" I fake pouted and then smiled when he looked over with pursed lips.

"Oh baby, with what I have planned. I want to win." he then smirked and then he rolled his last ball which sent his score 50 points over mine.

"And what did you win?" I asked as he stood right in front of me putting his hands on both sides of my face.

"You...for the night to do whatever I wish." he said searching my eyes and I knew all he would find would be anticipated.

"Is that okay?" he said his concern showing and I smiled because of course he would check in with me.

"I'm game if you are." I said kissing him and he smiled.

"I'm so game." he smiled kissing me a little harder this time.

"Hey there are kids here." I heard Emmett hollar. Edward and I pulled back and I felt myself blush.

We spent another hour or so playing games and another half hour waiting in line for Seth to cash in his tickets and pick out a prize. Seth and Lily spent most of the time chatting about what they were going to get and in the end Seth got some kind of bouncy ball that was squishy and fun dip.

"So we'll see you guys at Mom and Dad's ball Monday?" Emmett asked Edward as we got out of the mall.

"Yup." Edward replied as the hugged.

"Oh Seth." I said suddenly thinking about where he was going to go. I didn't want to keep asking Angela to watch him.

"Don't worry about Seth, he can come over with Lily and EJ. They stay with Kate, who you've met right?" Rose asked standing next to me passing EJ over to Edward.

"Kate?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah she's a very handy woman." Alice commented. "She use to work for our parents and watch us for time to time before she went to work for Edward but she still watches the Cullen kids from time to time."

"Well I don't want-" Rosalie cut me off with a look.

"You and Seth are one of us now so get used to it." Rosalie said pursing her lips and Alice hooked her arms in hers and nodded. I looked around at Jasper who smiled softly at me with a very calm demeanor and Emmett who had Seth and Lily on both sides and gave me a thumbs up. Then I looked at Edward who was still holding EJ who had a soft smile on his face.

"Thank you Rose." was all I could say.

"Come on EJ. Time to go." Rose said trying to take EJ.  
>"But I want to stay with Uncle E and Aunt B." EJ said reaching for Edward and I felt my heart melt.<p>

"You'll see them soon." Rose said. "he's too cute for his own good." Rose said over his head. I nodded patting his back and brushing my nose on his cheek which made him giggle. The children all said goodbye to each other in a huge chorus that made me laugh.

Alice hugged Seth tightly and swung him around. Seth laughed and giggled and then was passed around from Alice, to Jasper, and then to Emmett who tickled him and then Rose kissed him on his cheek.

"Bye guys." Edward chuckled picking up Seth and placing him on his hip as they waved at the rest of them.

"So we're getting ready at 6 at our place, the event starts at 8 right?" Alice looked at Edward and he nodded. I looked at the cars passing.

"Bella that's okay for you right?" Alice pulled me from me staring into space.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"I can pick you up from the office if that makes it easier." Alice said like I still knew what she was talking about.

"What?" I asked. "Sorry I'm confused." I said shaking my head.

"Getting ready?" Alice said slowly.

"Oh me?" I clarified.

"Yes you silly that's what best friends do." she smiled shaking her head.

"Best friend?" I cocked my head to the side.

I don't really remember having a best friend. When I thought of the word, I thought of someone you always called when you were upset, or happy. Someone who always called you in return. Someone who was always there for a shoulder to cry on, or someone to jump for joy with. I've never really had someone like that. Angela was the closest one I could think of but it felt more like when she did things for me it was more out of obligation, like she felt it was something she had to do, then something she wanted to do.

If I thought back Jacob used to be my best friend before we started dating and even when we were dating he knew me. Jacob was always there when I complained about my mom ignoring me, or feeling like Charlie and I didn't connect but in the end he wanted something from me too. Jacob ended up wanting love and though I loved him I wished I could love him in the way I wanted. I looked at Edward knowing that I didn't love Jacob then because this feeling was completely different and I reveled in it.

"Well sisters is more like it but give me time to plan the wedding." Alice grinned when my eyes widened. "You're part of the family now Bella." Alice walked to me and squeezed my hand.

"I'll pick you up after work okay? Jasper can drive Seth to meet Lily and EJ." Alice said looking at me carefully. I nodded feeling a little overwhelmed but it was a good overwhelmed it felt surrounded by...family.

"Great don't pick out a dress I have the perfect dress for you." she clapped before hugging me tightly.

"Bye Bells!" Jasper and Emmett chorused together before hugging me. Rose waved gracefully before we parted ways.

I saw Seth's eyes start dropping as Garrett pulled the car around.

"They're amazing Edward." I said nodding towards Jasper who was avoiding Emmett knocking into him while Rosalie and Lily walked with the kids laughing.

"Yeah...amazing." Seth tried to be enthusiastic but was falling fast asleep.

"They are great, not as great as you guys though." Edward said brushing his nose on Seth's. "So who's ready for movies?" Edward beamed looking at Seth and then we laughed noticing that he was fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think?<br>**

**Review!**

**I promise to update next week. Happy Holidays!**

**V**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated when I said I would. Bad News: I got a new computer so I had to get new software. Good News: I got a new computer so I'll be able to update more since my last one...RIP was just really bad. So thank you for staying with me!**

**Special thanks to Leibeezer whose feedback is always helpful and a ****bright spot. Thank you!**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em> _"They're amazing Edward." I said nodding towards Jasper who was avoiding Emmett knocking into him while Rosalie and Lily walked with the kids laughing._

"_Yeah...amazing." Seth tried to be enthusiastic but was falling fast asleep._

_ "They are great, not as great as you guys though." Edward said brushing his nose on Seth's. "So who's ready for movies?" Edward beamed looking at Seth and then we laughed noticing that he was fast asleep. _

**Chapter 12-Break Me Out**

"_Break me out tonight_

_I wanna see the sun rising anywhere but here_

_Come with me_

_Oh, this could be_

_The only chance we get_

_We gotta take it_

_We don't do it now we'll never make it_

_Lose this crowd_

_Oh break me out"_

_-Break Me Out by The Rescues_

**BPOV**

"So where are we going?" I asked in the SUV as Edward played with my fingers.

"Garrett take us to the F.Y.E here." Edward called.

"Yes sir." Garrett replied.

"It's movie time don't you remember." Edward wiggled his eyebrows. I laughed out loud but then covered my mouth looking at Seth fast asleep.

"Well whatever movies Seth wants, I'll buy." I said looking at the window. Edward tugged on my hand but I refused to look at him.

"Um...no." Edward said simply. My hand snapped around to look at him. "I'm the one who offered to get movies, and even though they are for Seth, they are for my collection technically so I'm buying them."

"But you bought food and tokens, and you bought Seth a whole room full of...and…" I snatched my hand from his.

"Bella?" he asked trying to look at me and I just looked out the window.

"it's just...what could we possibly give you back for all you've done for us?" I asked wringing my hands in my lap.

"you give me you and Seth which is far more than some tokens, or movies." I saw from the corner of my eye Edward tried to readjust himself so he could look at me but I couldn't look at him just yet.

The name gold digger bounced around in my head.

"Bella it's not a big deal" Edward said slowly.

"It is a big deal." I argued.

"No, it's not" Edward sounded frustrated and I wanted to roll my eyes. He felt frustrated well so do I.

"I said it is and I'm Seth's Mom" I felt myself snap and I turned and watched his face fall.

"Of course, I understand." he said softly. "We can go back but I know Seth was excited about picking movies out."

"It's fine." I said looking back to the window and the rest of the car ride was silent.

After the excruciatingly long car ride we arrived at the store. Edward got out of the car and just walked off. I sat there for a second not moving.

I knew I shouldn't have snapped at him but I felt sometimes helpless because he bought so much for us and I knew that it was nice of him but I didn't want people thinking…

"Go talk to him Bella." I murmured to myself.

"I can stay here with Seth." Garrett spoke up looking in the rear view mirror. I looked up surprised forgetting that he was there.

"Thank you." I said looking at Seth and then I got out of the SUV. I looked around and saw Edward pacing a couple of feet away.

Edward didn't see me approach until I was right next to him. Edward stopped pacing and stuffed his hands in his pocket looking at the ground. We just stood there not saying anything to each other.

"Edward...I…" I started to say but kept wringing my hands.

"We can leave and I'll just tell Seth we can go another day." Edward said kicking a rock ignoring a woman who was opening ogling him.

I groaned and gave her a look and she got the message and walked faster away.

"What? Bella what do you want from me?" Edward shook his head thinking the groan was aimed at him.

"No I wasn't groaning at you. You just seem to attract attention wherever you go." I said looking at the girl who kept turning to look at Edward.

Edward turned to follow my gaze and the girl giggled and turned around.

"Oh. the girl? she doesn't want me, she wants the money and…and face, and the name…" he shrugged.

"And how does everyone else see me?" I snorted crossing my arms over my chest.

"Bella." Edward reached for me but I backed away.

"Your money, though I guess you could call it a nice perk, means nothing to me Edward." I said making myself look him straight in the eye.

"I know that Bella." he groaned running a hand through his hair. "do you think I doubt you?" Edward asked squinting at me. I shook my head.

"But don't you think that's what everyone else is thinking?" I asked starting to feel my eyes water.

"Why do you care what someone else thinks. I don't think that. My family doesn't think that, who else matters?" Edward asked and I could feel tears overflowing from my eyes.

"But even if I forget everyone else I feel like I'm not contributing, you pay for everything and I have nothing to give you."

"You give me so much." Edward said walking towards me and I let him pull me into his arms. "The money it's nothing, you give me so much. I like buying things for you and I'll keep in mind how much it bothers you but it's hard when I see the smile on your face when Seth walks into his room at my place, or when we play skeeball, these are such little things and I know they aren't for you but trust that they are for me okay?" Edward wiped the tears with his hands holding my face in his hands.

All I could do was nod in response.

"At least try for me?" Edward asked looking at me.

"I'll try." I said as Edward studied my face. I tried lifting my face into a semblance of a smile.

"Thanks for trying to smile.' Edward chuckled and the sound made my face turn into a real smile. "There's my girl." he smiled and he leaned in but didn't kiss me as if asking for permission. I met him halfway and brushed my lips against him. Edward then moved his hand up my back holding me close as we molded our mouths to each other.

"Our first fight." he breathed as we moved away.

"Probably won't be our last." I sighed.

"I shall hope not." Edward said simply. I looked up in confusion. "Well I don't plan on fighting tomorrow, or the next day, or the next, so this next fight must come later which means we're still together, and then another fight after that…" he trailed off smiling. I reached up and pecked him on the mouth.

"Who knew fighting could be so sweet." I said laughing.

"Well I can imagine that our make up later will be even better." he winked taking my hand as we walked back to the SUV.

"Let's go get our boy a movie." I said swinging our hands back and forth. I let a small gasp out when I realized that I said "our boy". Edward just smiled at me and if he noticed my slip he didn't indicate.

Edward opened Seth door and started lightly tickling him. After a couple of minutes Seth's eyes flew open.

"Movie pickin time?" Seth smiled. Edward looked at me softly and I smiled back.

"Yup." I smiled at Seth.

"Yay!" Seth smiled reaching for me. I made a quick work of his buckles. I smiled and inhaled his scent. I realized how much I haven't held him today and though I knew he was happy and we had a great time I knew I needed some Seth and mommy time soon.

"F.Y.E. is right here." Edward said holding out his hand and I took it switching Seth to my other hip. Seth laid his head down on my shoulder as we walked into the store.

We spent about an hour looking through movies, Seth was talking a mile a minute about movies he has seen, movies he wants to see, and movies that Edward _has_ to have in his collection. We must have got about 50 movies by the end of the spree which of course I pursed my lips. I was walking down the family isle when I saw the diamond edition of The Little Mermaid.

I was suddenly brought back to the movie theatre watching Ariel singing Part of Your World. I smiled as I remember sitting there on my Dad's lap with a jumbo thing of popcorn and root beer. It was the first time I saw the movie as a kid.

I touched the movie with such a fondness, which was a mistake because of course when Edward caught my face and he threw it into the cart. When I tried to object or told him I would buy it myself he simply told me if I didn't let him get it he would buy me five more movies. I rolled my eyes but I smiled so he knew that I appreciated it.

I thought of my Dad and I made a mental note to call him soon. I didn't know I had become wrapped up in Edward suddenly but I didn't want to be disconnected from him. Charlie and Sue had done a lot for Seth and I, and I didn't want to lose that.

Edward sent me and Seth out of the store so that I could get him in his car seat but I reckon it was only so I didn't see how much all of the movies costs which even though where we were was relatively cheap I could still see it costing hundreds if not thousands of dollars...not thousands right?

I shook my head trying not to think about it.

"Okay ready." Edward said getting into the SUV.

"Can we watch one?" Seth asked pouting.

"I don't know it's pretty late." Edward said looking at the time it was 6:00pm already and depending on traffic it might not be 7, or 8 until we got back. "How about we have a movie party tomorrow?" he asked and Seth's eyes lit up and he nodded.

After about an hour and a half we got back to Edward's place and Seth was barely able to keep one eye open. Garrett got all the bags and though I felt a little useless I couldn't help but to get my phone out to snap a quick picture of Edward carrying Seth up the stairs to his room.

Edward and I worked perfectly in tandem to get Seth out of his day clothes and into his pajamas which Edward picked out big hero six pajamas he saw at the store.

"Night Seth." I said softly kissing his forehead and tucking in his blanket. Seth snuggled into his blanket and sighed.

"Night Momma." he smiled. I got up and plugged in his music and his night light. I stood in the doorway watching the adorable sight in front of me.

"Night Seth-a-roo." Edward said kneeling next to the bed. Edward reached out and grabbed Seth's hand and squeezed it three times. Seth seemed to squeeze it back four times and smiled. Edward then kissed the side of Seth's head. I really needed to ask them about that.

"Night Edwad." Seth said his eyes fluttering close. "Momma?" Seth called.

"Yeah?" I called from the doorway figuring he was just talking in his sleep.

"I like my new family." Seth mumbled but it was as clear as day. Edward kissed the side of his head looking at me and I took a deep breath before walking near Seth and kneeling in front of his bed.

"I like our new family too." I said looking straight into Edward's eyes and the force that Edward kissed me nearly took my breath away. Edward stood up and we gave one last look at Seth before he almost dragged me to the master suite.

Soon Edward closed the door and locked it.

"In case Seth wakes up." Edward explained as he backed me up against the door.

"He's out of the count." I said biting my lip which made him groan.

"I loved hearing you say that." Edward said running his nose up and down my throat. Then Edward pulled back to look at me. "They really are your family now you know...and I don't want to hear, it's only been a day, or you haven't met my mom and dad...rules schmules." he smiled kissing my nose. All I could do was smile.

"It's all about what you feel here." Edward continued on pressing his hand on my chest.

"I want to be a part of it, your family." I said softly.

"You already are." he kissed me making my back hit the door with a large thump. "Speaking of which I think you owe me a prize and I think I'd like to collect." Edward smirked holding me up against the door. I locked my legs around his waist feeling him at my center.

"Bring it on." I challenged as I watched his eyes darken. Then he spun us around and walked until he dropped me on the bed. I giggled as the canopy sung above us. I've never felt so carefree, or happy in my life and I've been saying that a lot these past months with Edward.

"Now where should I start." he smirked taking off my shoes but he swayed from side to side appraising me and then he looked seriously at me for a second. "If this is too fast we can do something else, or if you don't want to do anything all you have to do is say so you know that right?"

I pushed myself up so I was sitting up on the bed. I took his face in my hands and I couldn't help but then wind my fingers in his hair.

"Of course. I trust you." I smiled and Edward seemed to relax in front of me before getting a wicked grin on his face.

"Well there are so many places to explore." Edward said softly pushing me back down on the bed.

"I can think of a place." I said reaching for his jacket but Edward playfully swatted my hand away.

"Nope this is my prize not yours." Edward smirked and then he leaned closer so he was hovering above me. "But I promise you're going to enjoy it just as much." which made me groan out loud and everything south of my belly button tightened.

"Now how about we start here. I love your neck." Edward said leaning and kissing my neck. Then I felt his hands start rubbing circles on my hips.

"Edward" I breathed.

"Mm?" Edward replied muffled by throat but it sent delicious vibrations through the rest of my body.

"More." I almost begged.

"Oh this is my prize and I'm going to take my time." Edward bent his head up to smirk at me before moving his head to my breasts. Edward pulled my shirt over my head to resume his torture going back and forth over the tops them, sucking, and licking.

His hands were still caressing my sides but as he made his way back to my mouth his hands unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down slowly. His mouth descended making a trail of kisses as he did. I tried not to squirm but his hands set my body on fire. It was like my nerves were exposed.

"How about this?" Edward asked motioning to my panties. I looked down at him kneeled between my legs and I realized in my pleasurable haze that he had removed my pants fully. I nodded enthusiastically.

Edward first pulled his shirt over his head and then knead my breasts as he started a trail of kisses again from throat to the top of my panties. Edward slowly pulled them back and started exploring with fingers making my hips lift involuntarily.

"Edward." I groaned in exasperation.

"You look beautiful Bella." Edward whispered as I felt his mouth where I wanted him most and I had to pull a pillow over my face to muffle my cries but Edward moved it.

"I want to hear you Bella, no one will hear you this room is as good as sound proof. I want to hear you Bella."

I groaned.

"Isabella what do you want?" I moaned when he said my name like that.

"Edward please." I begged as he started going faster.

My hips were moving faster and faster as his fingers were plunging into me, and his mouth was kissing and licking me. My toes curled and I felt the coil in my stomach get tighter and tighter until it exploded.

"Come for me Isabella" Edward said making me cry out as a white light exploded behind my eyelids. My body shook and shuddered as I had the most pleasurable orgasm I've ever had.

After a moment I saw Edward hovering above me. Edward kissed me once, and then again on the lips.

"That was...amazing?"

"Amazing? with a question?" Edward playfully pouted.

"I was looking for...um...better words...but I'm coming up blank." I breathed blinking up at him.

"I rendered you speechless?" Edward chuckled and I raised an eyebrow as some of my senses came back to me.

"And what about you?" I asked running my hand up his stomach to his chest and I watched a small shudder go through him.

"Bella." Edward groaned and then he moved back away from me making me pout. "Today was about my prize which was you." he said kissing my nose.

"But…"

"And it was great." he smiled moving and taking his shirt he took off and giving it to me. "You better put it on before I take you right here." Edward breathed.

"And that would be a bad thing why?" I said crawling towards him, looking at him from under my eye lashes. Edward leaned so our faces were about an inch apart

"Because our first time won't happen when Seth could come knock on the door at anytime, because I know once I have you I've never going to stop, and I'm going to have you again and again and again." he kissed me somewhere new on each again. "And you're going to try to be finding words for each and every single time." he chuckled as I gave him a look putting on his t-shirt.

"Are you proud?" I smirked.

"Yes I am."

"There wasn't much competition, and the best orgasm goes to...Edward Cullen." I giggled to myself.

"The only other contender was myself you know." I smacked a hand over my mouth as Edward's mouth popped open. "I said that out loud didn't I?" I squeaked. Edward smirked as he nodded slowly.

"No one else?" Edward sat on the bed behind me rubbing my arms up and down.

"Um...no." I said shyly. "I mean you about Jacob, and the few people I've gone out with left the second they found out about Seth." I shrugged.

"Bad for them, lucky for me." Edward kissed me. "but you and Jacob…" Edward trailed off.

"He never made me...or I never while we...I use to think I was defective." I confessed.

"Oh baby." Edward hugged me tighter against him. "You are far from that. I should hope I never run into that dog, Jacob Black."

"Why do you say that?" I asked peering sideways at him

"Because I'll probably at least _try_ to kill him, if I don't succeed." and he looked so serious that for a second I was worried for Jacob.

Edward picked up a remote beside the bed and clicked the lights off. I looked in awe, that was pretty cool.

"I doubt you'll ever meet Jacob. and even if you did since Seth and I are rather fond of you and don't want you in jail I would hope you would want to stay with us." I smiled lying down and pulling him with me and getting under the covers.

"Baby you're not getting rid of me that easily. I won't go away unless you say so." he smiled.

"Not happening." I smiled taking his face and kissing him before he wrapped his arms around me and I fell into another peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Honesty is the best policy.<strong>

**Review!**

**xoxo**

**V**


	13. Chapter 13

**As always I can't express the amazing feeling of your continued support. It means the world to me! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously: "Baby you're not getting rid of me that easily. I won't go away unless you say so." he smiled.<em>

"_Not happening." I smiled taking his face and kissing him before he wrapped his arms around me and I fell into another peaceful slumber._

**Chapter 13- Helpless**

"_Look into your eyes_

_And the sky's the_

_Limit I'm_

_Helpless!_

_Down for the count_

_And I'm drownin' in em"_

_Helpless _by Phillipa Soo from Hamilton

**BPOV**

I was pretty wound up today. It seemed as if Friday came too soon. Tonight was the night of the charity ball. Which meant it was time to meet the parents. That wasn't the only thing that was scary.

The past week went by really fast. Seth had pouted because we didn't see Edward much but thankfully he did call before it was time for him to go to sleep which made Seth really happy. I was working really late hours because Mike was on my case. In general work was nice, and it was nice to sit with Angela after a long day complaining about Mike but I couldn't help but to keep imagining what it would be like to stay with Edward.

I could see me making breakfast for him and Seth, I could see Edward and I waking Seth up, and going to bed with Edward every night. I wanted it and I wanted it bad.

I mean the first weekend at Edward's ended on a positive note. We played monopoly and of course Seth won, naturally. Seth was really sad to leave and I wasn't much better. Edward kept repeating over and over again how we could move in with him but I just thought of how it was too early, wasn't it?

"Momma can I text Edward?" Seth asked eating his yogurt.

"Yes but be fast we have to go soon okay?" I asked opening my phone. I eyed it with displeasure, I really needed a new one. I opened up a new message to Edward and then gave it to Seth.

I entered my room to get Seth's and my overnight backpack since Seth was staying over at Rosalie's house with Lily and EJ tonight, and I was staying with Edward. I smiled at myself in the mirror.

Tonight was the night; I could almost feel it. I was going to dress up and then hopefully Edward would undress me. Seth wasn't going to be there so there was no reason for us not to.

As I walked past Angela's room I could hear Ben and Angela whispering.

"I don't know Ben." Angela said as I slowed down near her room.

"I'm fine with Bella and Seth." Ben sounded like he was urging her. "I just want to be with you all the time, and if I have to move in here because of Bella and Seth then that's fine but I would really like to move in together. I can sublet my place and when the time is right we can move into there."

"but I can't just leave Bella and Seth here with rent and-"

"Exactly which is why I'll move in here, I want to be with you."

" want to be with you too." she replied

I tried to tiptoe away so they wouldn't hear me. I fell back against the door to the kitchen, of course they would want their own place. How could I be so stupid? I felt tears in my eyes.

"Momma." Seth said walking towards me with the phone. "Edwad."

"Go get your toy." I tried to smile through the tears giving him his bag taking the bag. Seth looked at me concerned but nodded and then ran to our room. I cleared my throat because I knew as soon as Edward knew there was anything wrong he wouldn't let go.

"Hello?" I said.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately. I moved the phone away from face and tried to take a big breath. "Bella!" I heard from the phone. I sighed and brought the phone back to my ear.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?" Edward insisted.

"Nothing why?" I tried lying.

"Try again"

"Really it's nothing." I tried to insist.

"Seth said he saw you crying." Edward countered and then I felt worse because Seth saw me crying.

"It's just…" I trailed off.

"How about you just open the door?" Edward said and then I heard a knock.

"What?" I asked walking for the door. I shut the phone as I came face to face with Edward.

"What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"Well I already planned on driving you guys so I could just get your bags now for later." Edward shrugged as his eyes swept over every inch of my face.

"What's wrong Bella." he pleaded with me. I sighed and stepped outside of the door closing it behind me.

"Angela and Ben want to move in together" I said softly.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Edward leaned next to the door looking at me.

"Of course, but Angela won't agree because of Seth and me and I feel horrible about it. I mean Angela and Ben have been together for...ever it seems like. They deserve to be together and I'm ruining that" I said with tears forming in my eyes again.

There was a silence that made me look at him and he had a look of concentration on his face.

"Baby." Edward said as if he was looking for the right words.

"What?" I sniffled.

"So you want them to live together right?" Edward asked taking my hand. I nodded. "and you want them to be able to have a place of their own I'm guessing."

"I can only imagine the next steps, Ben proposing, and them starting their lives together They don't need Seth and I encroaching on their lives like that. I just don't know what else I can do." I leaned my head against the wall.

"So the problem is you need a place for you and Seth right?" Edward said softly.

"Of course, and I mean it's New York City. What am I suppose to do go back home?" I bit my lip trying to stifle the cries that were trying to make their way out of my throat.

"Bella." Edward said pulling me towards him so we were face to face.

"What?" I asked.

"You have a problem and I have the solution."

"What's the solution?" I asked confused.

"Move in with me." he said peering into my eyes.

_How did I not see that coming_ I thought to myself.

"Edward." I groaned but he didn't let me move.

"Bella, it makes sense doesn't it? You need a place and I have the room. Seth already has a room." he said squeezing my hands.

"But… Edward we-"

"I know we've only been going out for 4 months but why does that mean that's it's a wrong decision?" he asked and I bit my lip not knowing what to say.

"But Edward it's wrong, you're my boss." I said making a face.

"I'm technically your bosses, bosses, boss." Edward said with a smirk but when he saw that I wasn't smiling he stopped smirking and his face turned serious. "Seriously it's not that big of a deal, I'm mean we're together. Jasper and Emmett know and they really are the only people that matter." he shrugged it off.

There was another period of silence.

"Just think about it please?" he asked.

Another period of silence.

"I will." I said finally.

"Good." he said. "Now can I have a kiss?" The first real smile I've had this morning graces my face. I lean up on my toes and kiss him. Edward wraps his arms around me just as I tangle my hands in his hair.

I peck him twice more on the lips.

"Mmm now that's a welcome." Edward smiled. I grabbed his hand and led him back into the apartment. As soon as I did I heard the sound of the pitter patter of small feet and then

"Edwad!" Seth yelled throwing his backpack into the floor and then running full speed until he could jump into Edward's arms.

"Hey Seth-a-roo." Edward laughed "Are you excited for your sleepover tonight?"

"Yeah with Lily and EJ!" Seth smiled.

"They are very excited to play with you too." Edward smiled. "Rose texted me this morning." he explained to me. I smiled.

My phone buzzed on the counter and I shook my head.

"Alice" Edward raised an eyebrow. I nodded.

"Probably, she's been texting me all morning." I pretended to be annoyed but I've enjoyed her texts all week. Alice was funny and kind and was someone who I could easily tell anything to. Rose even texted me a few times which was nice, we didn't have as much to talk about but she was still someone who you definitely wanted on your side.

"Yeah I know what she's like remember I lived with her for 18 years of my life." Edward said and then he turned to Seth. "Mommy is silly isn't she?" making Seth giggle.

"Yeah mommy silly." Seth nodded. I giggled softly pouting and putting my hands on my hips.

"Hey you two I can still get you." I said as Edward takes off with Seth giggling on the way. I took of after them laughing as I did.

Edward, Seth, and I ended up on the couch. Seth was between us as we all giggled.

"It was Edwad, Edwad did it." Seth protested laughing as I tickled him.

"You're lucky I love you kid." Edward said kissing his forehead and all the breath I had left my chest in a huge whoosh.

_I love you Edward_

The words were on the tip of my tongue. Edward looked at me with such intensity and Seth was cuddled between us.

Suddenly there was a flash and I shook my head looking up and I saw Ben with his camera.

"Sorry." Angela said speaking up. "It was so adorable I couldn't resist."

"Don't worry about it. Make sure to give me a copy." Edward said nodding at Ben. Ben nodded looking at the picture on his camera.

Seth smiled at Edward and took his hand and squeezed it three times. Edward smiled back at him and squeezed it four times.

"What is that all about you too?" I asked.

"It's our secret momma!" Seth said jutting out his lip. I looked at Edward curiously.

"Like Seth said it's our secret." Edward smiled and I smiled at them bemused. I sighed shaking my head but letting it go for now.

"Time for daycare Seth." I said kissing his cheek. Edward picked up Seth as I got our bags.

"I'll see you for lunch?" Angela asked.

"Yeah." I smiled as Edward, Seth, and I made our way out to the SUV. Garrett came to take our bags as we stepped outside.

"Hi Garrett." Seth beamed.

"Master Seth." Garrett bowed and smiled. "Ms. Swan." he nodded to me.

"Garrett" I smiled back. "and it's just Bella." I said giving him a look. Garrett smiled again and put our bags in the back seat. Edward had already buckled Seth in by the time I got in myself.

Throughout the ride Seth continued to tell Edward and I about his new story featuring a firefighter, which was his new profession for the day, who defeated dragons. Edward looked enthralled with the story as if Seth was the most interesting person in the world.

My heart started to beat in tandem with the words:

_I love you_

It was on the tip of my tongue to say to him, again but we had reached the office and as Edward had an early meeting, I took Seth to daycare.

"How's Edward?" Carrie asked trying to act nonchalantly as I was signing Seth in. I narrowed my eyes.

"He's fine." I answered curtly. I had always liked Carrie, and Seth seemed to like her as much as anyone that wasn't me, Edward, or any other Cullen for that matter.

"Oh I was just asking because he's usually here with you and Seth in the morning." Carrie said.

"Yeah." was all I said.

"Is everything okay between you?" she asked and I rolled my eyes turning to look at her.

"Is that really any of your business and even it was, you really are just interested in if Edward's available or not and I assure you he's not." I said simply watching as Carrie's mouth popped open and she tried to stutter an apology.

"She's on fire." I heard a voice from the doorway. I turned around to see Alice in all her immaculate glory.

"Alice." I smiled and then I blushed thinking about what she must have heard.

"Don't get shy on me Bella, I must see this fiery side of you more often." she laughed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked hugging her.

"Jazz's car is in the shop and won't be done until one so I had to drive him and since I don't have a meeting until eleven I thought I would bring my new favorite buddy to breakfast, if that's okay with you?" Alice asked.

I smiled and almost rolled my eyes, as if I could resist the Cullen charm.

"Of course it is." I smiled.

"Great!" she clapped and I smiled again because her happiness was infectious. I turned and found Carrie trying not to look overtly interested.

"Seth?" I called.

Seth turned and when he saw Alice his eyes lit up and he ran towards the baby gate.

"Aunt Alice!" he jumped up and down.

"Hey buddy wanna come eat pancakes with me?" she leaned over picking him up.

"Yeah!" he did a fist pump in the air.

"Yay" she smiled. "Okay I will drop him back off later. Say bye mommy." she waved at me.

"Bye mommy." Seth waved and I waved back following the towards the elevator.

"Not too much food Alice." I warned shaking my head getting in the elevator.

"Sure Bella, just breakfast and a couple of clothes." she smiled and I nodded and then stopped as I thought back over what she said.

"Alice." I groaned.

"See you at five on the dot." Alice and Seth waved as the elevator door closed. I shook my head, Seth was definitely going to be spoiled.

The morning went on as usual, I was busy getting information and sending it out, Mike was crabby with me as per usual.

Luckily lunch was nice and quiet with Angela sharing Ben and her camera outing this weekend. I told her about the movie day Edward, Seth, and I had. It was almost sad because reliving it just made me want Edward in that moment. I checked on Seth before I went back to the office. Seth happened to have the biggest grin on his face and a whole new suitcase of clothes in his cubby.

The time after lunch wasn't so great Mike kept hovering around me in a very close way, and to top it off Jessica and her best friend Lauren were up here all day for some professional development thing and though I tried to think the best in everyone they just really got on my nerves.

"Yesterday I was waiting for the elevators and he got out looking gorgeous." Lauren squealed by the coffee machine.

"It's just a matter of time before he asks me out, I mean I see him every day and I just know he's looking at me." Jessica said and they started giggling.

I had a pitting feeling in my stomach I knew just who they were talking about. I filled my coffee mug and walked away before I told them exactly who Edward belonged to. I shook my head angrily, jealously? check. Why was I jealous I wasn't sure because Edward was mine not theirs, but I didn't even like them thinking about it, or at least talking about it like it was a reality. Though it was my stupid idea to not be open about our relationship at work.

"Bella I'm heading out for the day do you need anything?" Mike said coming up behind me. I tried to slyly move out from between him and the table.

"No, I just need to finish one more report." I tried to fake smile.

"Great, you should really let me take you for a drink to celebrate." he said flicking hair off my face. I tried not to shudder.

"Hi Mike, Bella." Jessica and Lauren walked by my desk.

"Hi." I said taking the moment to move farther away from Mike.

"We didn't know if the files for the commercial flight was suppose to be filed under travel expenses or under insurance?" Jessica asked as Lauren motioned to the file in her hand.

Mike moved again behind me putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Um I don't remember exactly." he moved his face near my ear making me shiver in a not so pleasant way. "Bella?"

"Um I believe it's under travel expenses." I replied.

"Momma!" I heard and I turned completely away from Mike to see Seth and Angela walking towards me.

Mike instantly took a step back and I couldn't be happier.

"Oh is that your son? he's adorable." Jessica cooed.

"Um yeah." I said not really wanting my son around them. Seth hugged my legs as I gave Angela a look of confusion.

"Oh wow so that's your son." Mike said. "Well I'll let you get back to it. See you next week." Mike said and then he walked faster than could be humanly possible.

"Aww bye" Lauren and Jessica waved following him.

I picked Seth up kissing him on the cheek, being so grateful to him that he'll never even know.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Angela.

"Well I was just bringing him back to daycare and he wanted to stop by and see you." Angela explained smiling.

"Bringing him back?" I asked confused.

"From lunch with Edward" Angela answered.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Didn't you know? Edward has taken Seth to lunch every day this week, either they go out, or they sit in his office and he orders food. Usually Edward brings Seth back down to daycare but Yao from China called an emergency conference call so I brought him down."

"Edward asked me if I would mind if he took Seth out to lunch, but that was like a month ago. I didn't know when, or how often… are you saying every day this week?" I clarified and Angela nodded.

"Edward has been doing this everyday for the past month." Angela smiled softly at me.

I smirked of course that sounded like Edward.

"You caught yourself a good one Bella." Angela smiled.

"Don't I know it." I smiled.

"Okay mommy has to get back to work but I'll see you in an hour or so." I said kissing his nose.

"K bye momma" Seth said running towards the elevators. Angela waved at me as she followed Seth.

Thankfully the rest of the time went fast, and as always I was the last one in the office. I hurriedly got my stuff together because I knew Alice was going to be downstairs soon.

I was walking towards the door when I heard the elevator ding and soon Edward sauntered off in only a way that Edward could.

"Hi baby." he smiled.

"Hi." I smiled right before he kissed me. "So lunch huh?" I smiled at him as he pressed the elevator button and Edward looked at me with alarm.

"You don't mind do you? You said that it was okay." Edward said looking at me carefully.

"Yeah but I thought you mean like once that week." I said putting my hands on my hips. Edward grinned sheepishly at me.

"You guys go every single day?" I asked and Edward nodded.

"Yeah it's become our thing." he smiled.

"Another one of your secrets." I said putting my hand on his chest.

"Well that is where we came up with our secret handshake." Edward said and I expected him to elaborate but I huffed when I realized that he wasn't going to tell me.

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes making Edward chuckle. "In any case you didn't have to take Seth to lunch every day."

"I'm sorry if...well...what I mean…" Edward started stumbling through his words as he ran a hand through his hair. "I mean I know I didn't ask if every day was okay but I just wanted to spend time with him and I thought-"

I silenced him with a kiss.

"It's better than okay. It's amazing, you're amazing." I said looking at him. I took a deep breath. "And I l-"

The elevator doors opened stopping me from saying what I've been wanting to say all day.

"What were you going to say?" Edward gazed at me.

"Just that I'm excited for tonight." and Edward seemed appeased by my answer. I couldn't lie and Edward knew that but thankfully I wasn't lying.

"I'm glad because I'm very excited for tonight." and the way his teeth found my ear made it very certain which part of tonight he was referring to. "And you're going to be so pleased by the end of tonight you're going to want to do it again, and again, and again… and that's a promise." he breathed in my ear making me shiver in the most delicious way.

We got in the elevator and went down to get Seth.

"Do you think Mike is good at his job, I mean I find him adequate." Edward mentioned it seemed like out of the blue, and I looked at him in question.

"What do you mean?"

"He likes you no?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"What did Angela say?" I sighed and I watched as his eyebrows went to his hairline.

"Angela didn't say anything, What did you think she said? What could she have said?" and he almost looked angry and before I knew it Edward hit the emergency stop button on the elevator. I bent my head back.

"It's nothing really, he might have been a little too close today but he back off eventually." I said knowing that if I didn't tell him then Angela would because Edward is stubborn.

"He. touched. you?" Edward annunciated.

"Really it wasn't that big of a deal Edward, and it wasn't a lot. It was just a little too friendly." I shrugged trying to seem nonchalant so Edward didn't get mad.

"I'm firing him." Edward said so calmly it seemed more menacing.

"No you can't do that because then I'm interfering with work and I don't want to do that. That's why I was hesitant to be with you in the first place." I said placing my hands on his chest.

"But he touched you. In a way that first of all was without your permission, and made you uncomfortable, and in a way that anyone shouldn't be touching you." Edward growled. "You're mine"

"I am yours." I looked into his eyes and after a moment he sighed running his hands through his hair. "I'm fine. Please don't let this ruin our night."

"Fine but this isn't the end of it." Edward said kissing my cheek and starting the elevator again.

"Okay." I smiled at him glad that Mike didn't sour our night. We stepped off the elevator and went to the gate. Carrie looked up from her duties and smiled at Edward with obvious interest. I looked at Edward and blushed when I noticed he was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I...nothing." he smiled. "I'm just glad you're mine." he smiled kissing my hair.

"Me too." I smiled.

"Momma! Edwad!" Seth smiled running towards the gate.

"Hey Seth-a-roo!" Edward exclaimed picking him up as I signed him out.

"Bye Seth." Carrie said walking towards us. Seth looked towards her and waved a little. I rolled my eyes as Carried put her hand on Edwards arm as she laughed at Seth.

Edward just kept smiling at Seth and if he noticed something he didn't do or say anything.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked turning away and walking to me.

"Yup." I said getting the suitcase that Alice bought for Seth earlier.

"My sister?" Edward snorted. I gave him a look as if to say 'who else' and he chuckled as we made our way out.

"She took Seth out for breakfast and apparently picked out a whole new wardrobe while out." I pouted as he laughed.

"Yeah Seth said she took him out for breakfast but he didn't mention the clothes...my sister is good...speak of the devil and she shall appear." Edward said as we spotted Jasper and Alice walking towards us.

"Aunt Alice, Uncle Jazz!" Seth bounced in Edward's arms.

"Seth!" Jasper smiled as he took Seth's bag and put it in his car.

"Hey buddy!" Alice smiled taking Seth from Edward.

"Are you ready for your sleepover? I talked to your Aunt Rose and Lily and EJ are very excited!" Alice smiled tickling him as Seth nodded.

"I'm excited too!" Seth exclaimed. Alice swung him around until Jasper grabbed him and started swinging him around.

"Go say bye champ" Jasper chuckled calling him champ ever since Seth beat Emmett at skeeball.

"Bye momma!" he ran to me and then hugged me quickly. I hugged him fiercely and tried not to get teary eyed. Of course he has been away from me before, but that was with Charlie and Sue. This was his first sleepover with his friends, not that I didn't trust Rosalie and Edward who therefore trusted Kate to watch them but it still felt like a big deal. Edward kissed the side of my head and rubbed my back before hugging Seth.

"We'll see you tomorrow afternoon okay? And then I have a surprise for you okay?" he grinned and I have a him a look. What did Edward get Seth now?

"okay bye Edwad." Seth smiled before running to Jasper's side. Jasper gave me and Edward a quick wave before putting Seth in the car. Alice went over to Jasper and they seemed as if they were saying goodbye.

"So I'll bring your bags back home and unpack them." Edward said rubbing his nose on my cheek.

"Okay." I sighed happily.

"You didn't have to buy that car seat did you?" I asked Alice as she came to stand by me after kissing Jasper.

"Oh no we bought one a while ago when we were watching EJ, but only because Lily totally ruined hers." Alice giggled. We all waved as Jasper drove away with Seth. I felt sad but I also knew he was really excited and I was excited for the both of us, I started to feel normal for the both of us.

Alice smiled with a devious smirk and then she turned to Edward.

"Go Edward I have a woman to make look amazing." she commanded.

"She already looks amazing Alice." Edward said caressing my face.

"I agree but they don't call me one of the hottest designers for nothing." she smiled.

"Okay, okay I'm going." Edward said motioning for Garrett. "So I'll pick you up at Alice's okay?" Edward asked caressing my face. I nodded.

_I love you_

"I'll miss you" he said before pecking me on the lips

_I love you_

"I'll miss you too." I responded pecking him on the lips but soon it turned into something much more passionate as I winded my fingers through his hair, as I loved to do.

_I love you_

"See you later" he said pulling back and kissing me one more time.

"See you." I smiled.

"Are you ready for a night you'll never forget?" Alice smirked as we got in her car.

"You bet." I smiled thinking of Edward's promise.

"Then let's hit it." Alice said as she pressed down on the gas speeding back to her place. I had butterflies in my stomach and I didn't mind. I looked at Edward standing on the curb waving at us. I waved back and all I could think of were three words that were on the tip of my tongue.

_I love you_

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think?<strong>

**Review!**

**xoxo **

**V**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to all who continue to support my story. I won't go on about why it takes me awhile to update aka the life of a writer. It means a lot to me when I look at all the follows, reviews, and favorites. THANK YOU! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously: I looked at Edward standing on the curb waving at us. I waved back and all I could think of were three words that were on the tip of my tongue.<em>

_I love you_

**Chapter 14- **

"_Was no accident at all_

_Cuz you're here right now_

_Sitting on my couch_

_Funny how it all works out_

_So we dance_

_And we laugh_

_And we touch (touch touch)"_

-Touch by Natasha Bedingfield

**BPOV**

"Are you excited?" Alice squealed maneuvering in and out of traffic. I held onto the bottom of my seat afraid if I let go for even one second Alice would crash. Alice looked at me when I didn't respond.

"Eyes on the road!" I screeched.

"What?" she laughed looking back at the road. "I'm bad? Then you must not have driven with Edward" she snorted.

"What do you mean?" I asked and then winced as she merged into a lane without using her directional making a taxi beeped their horn.

"Then go faster idiot!" she yelled but then she smiled back at me and was the picture of calm and grace. I shook my head at the many faces of Alice.

"Edward was the one who taught me how to drive." she laughed when she saw my mouth pop open. "He's got to take you out on the road some time instead of letting Garrett drive you guys around but then again he'd just say that he rather look at you then drive and boy does my brother like to drive" she commented making me blush.

"Why are you blushing he's told you by now how much you mean to him right? he must have" she said almost to herself as she made a sharp turn.

"Well…" I trailed off thinking of the right words to say. "I know that he cares for me a lot, he's told me that." I said pleased with my answer and then suddenly the car stopped making cars beep as they avoided her.

Alice's head snapped around to me.

"You mean the only thing he's said to you is that he quote cares for you a lot unquote?" she asked stopping me with her stare.

"Um yeah I don't see why that's a problem." I shrugged.

"Ugh my stupid brother." she shook her head as we started to move again. "and I'm sure you haven't told him how you really feel." she gave me a pointed look.

"Well if you're talking about...well...I just...no." I finished knowing it was pointless to lie to Alice.

"And why not?"

"I don't know, when I try to something makes me stop, or I get to nervous, or the words don't come out right. Plus isn't it too soon?" I said softly, because thought she had come to be a close friend, I was still aware that she was Edward's sister.

"The heart wants what the heart wants. Who are you to tell it no because of some made up rule? Do what feels right to you."

"It feels right. I'm waiting for the perfect moment to tell him I guess." I shrugged looking out the window.

"Yeah, well knowing my brother he's waiting for the same thing and you guys are getting no where." Alice sighed.

"Alice you don't even know if...he might not…" I trailed off not wanting to say it because I could feel how disappointing the words were. I could understand them. Why would Edward love me, he just seemed to give and give and I just seemed to take. Why on earth would Edward love me?

"Oh brother you two" Alice said making me look at her and when I did I saw that she was pursing her lips at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." she said and after a moment of silence a grin crossed her face. "Tonight is going to be one hell of a night." she smiled at me.

"What does that mean?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Somethings I just know and trust me you two have wasted too much time as it is." she smiled. "We're here." she said driving into an underground lot.

"Now let's make you irresistible to him, which won't be hard." she giggled and as always her laughter was infectious making me laugh along with her.

I followed her up to her place which was as modern and gorgeous as her brother's place.

"Did your mother design this place too?" I asked looking around.

"Yeah she helped me with a lot of the details after I decided what I wanted. She probably did more of Edward's place though." she said. "follow me my closet is this way." she smirked in a maniacal way before grabbing my hand and pulling me up the main staircase.

"Alice!" I yelled trying to watch my step before I fell back down the stairs. "News flash I'm clumsy." I said as we got to the top of the stairs. Alice just laughed it off.

"So I've heard." was her only reply and I shook my head.

"Oh my mother's going to love you." she squeezed my hand.

"I'm nervous to meet her." I confessed as I followed Alice down the hallway.

"Don't be all she's heard is great things, I'm sure she'll love you." she said opening a door and flicking on light.

"This is your closest?" I asked.

"Well I guess mini boutique is more appropriate." she laughed.

The room was painted silver with a light blue strip across the top. There was a huge couch in the middle of the room and then mannequins with different outfits on them. Then there were racks of clothes on every single wall except one where there was a door where it looked like a bathroom was.

"Wow Alice, are these clothes all yours?" I asked walking around.

"Most of them." she nodded. "The bathroom and makeup counter is through there." she motioned to the door. I looked at her in confusion.

"Go scrub and shave missy." she said. "Chop chop!" she said and I hurried with my bag into the bathroom.

After I had scrubbed every part of my body fresh, washed my hair thoroughly and shaved every part of me that needed to be shaved, because something told me Alice would do an inspection, I got out and wrapped a towel around me. On the vanity in the bathroom was a black strapless bra, and a black thong. Then right next to them was a black corset that had laces all over the back but zipped up, and had black bows going up the front. I looked around wondering when Alice got in here without me noticing.

I put on everything and then wrapped a robe around me and headed out into her "closet". I found Alice and Rosalie slipping on a flute of champagne laughing.

"Like he's even interested in her but that's not even the best part." Alice said smiling and Rosalie's eyes shimmered.

"What happened next?" Rosalie leaned towards her.

"Then Bella said 'Is that really any of your business and even it was, you really are just interested in if Edward's available or not and I assure you he's not'" Alice said putting her hands on her hips then her and Rosalie starting laughing.'

"Alice." I groaned and they both turned to look at me and started laughing again. "Rose" I huffed walking deeper into the room.

"She had to know she was boxing above her weight class." Rose snorted.

"She acted like she might have had a chance with my brother." Alice snorted and then Rosalie and Alice started laughing again.

"Guys can we just forget about that...please?" I asked trying to pout.

"Okay okay." Alice said giving her glass to Rosalie. "Now are you ready for the big reveal?" Alice clapped and went over to a section of the closet with black garment bags lining up in a row. Alice grabbed one of the biggest garment bags and brought it over to the couch.

"Okay here it is, an Psyche original." she smiled unzipping it.

I gasped, it was beautiful. It was an elegant black ball gown with a sweetheart neckline, the bodice which was beaded, also had a corset and had a shimmer of green that reminded me of Edward's eyes. The bottom of the gown flared with a beautiful almost lace like material.

"It's beautiful Alice." I marveled letting my hand travel over the fabric.

"Yeah Alice is amazing." Rosalie said standing up. "Tell us something we don't know." she said putting the glasses on a coffee table near the couch. "Now hurry up, we only have an hour until the boys are here to pick us up." she said.

"How is Seth?" I asked.

"He's fine Bella, as soon as Jasper walked in with him Lily dragged him to the playroom with EJ and they started playing some weird hide and seek plus tag, and coloring game." she shrugged.

"Well she is Emmett's kid remember." Alice laughed and then handed me the garment bag. "Okay get dressed while Rose and I get our dresses on and then we'll do your makeup and hair."

"Can I use the bathroom?" I asked thinking about the corset that pushed my boobs up and the thong being the only things I was wearing under the robe. Rose and Alice just blinked staring at me.

"Why?" Rose asked. Alice smiled at me.

"Oh Rose." she nudged her. "Bella's shy!"

"Oh" Rose shrugged rolling her eyes.

"I...well it's not that...um…yeah." I finally said.

"Wow, you would think after being with Edward you would get over your shy exterior." Rose winked.

"Rose leave the girl alone." Alice giggled. "And that's my brother." she pretended to gag.

"Honey please, your brother is gorgeous and he knows it." Rose laughed and then she gestured to me, and I blushed under her examination. "And look at miss innocent over there, Edward must love that blush."

"They're probably secretly worse than Emmett and I." Rosalie said walking over to a rack of clothes.

"No one is worse than you two." Alice laughed.

"Tell me I'm wrong Bella." Rosalie said arching an eyebrow. Alice looked at me too and I looked at the ground, and then the ceiling. When they didn't say anything else I finally looked back at them.

"Tell you what?" I asked playing dumb.

"You and Edward probably go at it like rabbits don't you?" Rose smirked.

"Um...well...you see…" I tried to think of a change in subject so I started picking an imaginary piece of lint off my dress. "the thing is...that...um...we haven't...um...done it?" I squeaked the last part just as Alice and Rosalie gasped.

"What?!" Rose yelled.

"Wow" Alice said as her mouth popped open. "I mean I don't like to know about my brother in that area but why aren't you two…" she trailed of.

"I don't know, we kept waiting and waiting." I shrugged.

"and tonight?" Rosalie asked. I bit my lip to hide my smile but they both giggled when they saw it.

"Well if you're not ready don't rush it. I mean we were just surprised." Alice said walking over to me and grabbing my free hand.

"Because the electricity between you is...wow" Rosalie said fanning herself.

"I am ready, I'm excited and tonight is…" I trailed off thinking about how his fingers felt inside me last weekend. I shook my head so I could stay in the present. I looked at Alice and Rose and they were looking at me with a knowing smirk.

"Go get ready because that corset and thong I know Alice has you in, is going to have him coming before you know it." Rosalie winked at me walking towards the row of garment bags.

"Rose!" I exclaimed but she just laughed it off in a way that only she could. Alice smirked at me before following Rosalie.

"Rose don't even try to wear a different dress you know I stayed up last night making alterations." Alice rushed over to her and pinched her side and they started wrestling around. I stood there marveling at how close they were, it was amazing to watch.

Alice turned to me after Rosalie tugged on her hair.

"Rose is not being a good role model right now Bella. I love you but if you don't get in that shower, and then go get that dress on right now, I'm coming after you." she said narrowing her eyes. I held up my hands in defense.

"I'm going I'm going." I said smiling.

"Shut up Alice you love me." Rosalie said smacking Alice's butt and they both giggled and I started laughing at them but then Alice gave me a look.

"One." Alice said holding up a finger.

"Okay, okay." I said taking a deep breath. These were my friends I said to myself and then I untied my robe and put it on the couch.

"Ow momma!" Rosalie pretended to howl and "Sexy thing" Alice smirked at the same time making me blush.

"Stop it guys."

"Hey you know I don't bullshit, and it's the truth you're killing it." she winked. "If I wasn't one hot bitch I'd be worried." Rosalie said making Alice elbowed her. "What?" she asked.

"Oh gosh Rose." Alice said grabbing a garment bag and tossed it at her. "Go get ready Mrs. Narcissistic, boy are you Emmett are made for each other."

Rosalie laughed as she went into the bathroom.

"She's the worst I swear." Alice laughed.

"You guys are really close, it's really awesome to see." I smiled.

"You don't have any girlfriends?" Alice asked. I shook my head.

"I wasn't really social in high school. Jacob really was the best friend I had and then when we split after my decision to have Seth. Then I had Angela and I call her my best friend because honestly she's my only friend but now...I see you and Rose and…" I smiled stopping.

"Well you have two best friends now and even when Rose is a bitch you'll have me." she hugged me tight and I smiled. "And that's only until you and Edward get married." she laughed and I gasped. "Then you'll have two official sisters." She giggled.

"Alice!" I gasped playfully shoving her. I smiled because though she was pushy I could tell it wasn't in a way I would hurt it was in a way that could help me find out who really was me in a way I was too shy before.

"Trust me it's going to happen." she smiled. "Now get your dress on." she said walking over to another part of the closet.

I stepped into the dress and pulled it up around me. I was able to zip it up for the most part but not the rest of the way.

"Alice?" I called but I felt her fingers zipping up the dress the rest of the way and then she walked around to look at me from the front.

"It fits perfectly!" she clapped and then she went over to a rack where shoes were lined up one after the other making up almost the whole wall. Alice grabbed a pair of black pumps that had silver accents on the heel.

"Alice." I tsked.

"They go with the dress, and trust me because I designed it that way." Alice twirled putting the shoes by my feet.

"Okay but if I fall tonight in front of everybody that's going to be on you." I shook my head stepping into them.

"Like you needed an excuse to hold onto my brother all night." she winked making me smiled with delight.

"Now let's start with your hair." she sat me down in the couch and started brushing and combing my hair.

"I'm going to need to finish in the bathroom." she said pulling me up from the couch and pushing me towards the bathroom. Rosalie was sitting at the vanity in a red tight fitted gown that I knew only she could pull off. It hugged her curves and had a V neckline, with sequins that outline the neckline, which went very low and yet she looked fabulous as she stood up and made me spin for her.

"You looked wonderful" she said sincerely.

"Thank you, I'm so nervous." I said patting my dress.

"Carlisle and Esme are wonderful." Rose said.

"Says the girl who grew up with them." I said sitting in the vanity chair.

"Oo, you're right Alice, she is a secret sass master." Rose smirked looking at me in the bathroom mirror. I stuck my tongue out at them. Alice laughed and plugged in the flat iron.

"Finish her hair while I get dressed." Alice smiled walking out of the bathroom.

Rosalie brushed my hair some more and then started to press my hair out, or curl it, even though I was looking at her do it I wasn't sure. After a couple of minutes Alice walked back into the bathroom in a dark blue dress that went to the middle of her thigh, it had a bow that tied around her waist and had two thick straps that held up the dress.

"Wow Alice." I smiled.

"Thank you." she curtsied. "I'm going to start your makeup now." Alice said opening up a multiple draws and putting two huge black caddy's on the counters. I could feel Rosalie stop with my hair but then she picked up and started painting my nails. I closed my eyes and let them start working.

"Usually we go to a salon but we didn't have enough time." Alice said in my ear half way through.

After 15 minutes Alice spun me around and waved a hand over my face.

"Viola!" she smiled stopping my chair in front of the mirror.

"Wow Alice, Rose." I said turning my head back and forth.

My face was flawless. My normally brown eyes seemed to pop because of the smoky eye shadow that framed it. My eyelashes seemed even longer than possible. My hair framed my face and was in soft curls that seemed smooth to the touch and even when I moved my hair moved with me with such a soft bounce that I didn't even know my hair was capable of. It was disconcerting when I blinked and the person in the mirror did the same.

"Listen if you don't like anything just tell me and we'll change it. I promise I won't pout or anything we really just want you to be happy and enjoy the night." Alice said and I almost couldn't reply because I was so star struck.

"Thank you." I said turning to hug them but Alice stopped me.

"Don't you dare, I love you but if you mess anything up I will harm you." Alice said I could tell she was serious so I huffed making Alice and Rosalie laugh. Alice in a quicker fashion did her makeup as Rosalie did the same. As they did that I called and checked on Seth after Rosalie gave me Kate's number. Seth said hi and bye and quickly got off the phone because Lily was it and him and EJ were hiding.

As I told Alice and Rosalie the story we all laughed at the kid's antics but our laughter was drowned out by laughter coming from somewhere else.

"The boys are here." Alice smiled walking towards the door. Rosalie grabbed my hand pulling me with her as she saw the hesitancy in my face. I grimaced and yanked my hand from hers and she spun around.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just give me a second." I said and she looked at me for a moment before nodding and walking away.

My skin was vibrating, my hands were shaking, but there right underneath all of the nervous energy was excitement. Thinking of Edward as always caused my heart to beat faster and made my body tingle but in a wonderful, electric way.

"Where is she?" I heard Edward's voice carry up the staircase. I smiled at the concern in his voice. You can do this I thought to myself. I smiled to myself as I thought of the person in the mirror because if I couldn't do it, she definitely could she looked like she deserved to be by Edward's side.

I walked to the top of the stairs and my eyes immediately met Edward's. I knew his eyes and what they said about his mood better than I knew my own feelings. The worry in his eyes I was pleased to see turned into happiness the moment he saw me.

I used the banister to help me walked down the staircase so I wouldn't fall. As I got to the last stair Edward held out his hand and when I took it I felt this feeling of warmth spread through me.

"You look...beyond beautiful Isabella." he said in a way that made me want to drag him to the nearest bed. Edward leaned in brushing his lips against mine and I was about to pull him closer to me but Alice screeched.

"No!" and we pulled apart looking at Alice. "You two can smooch all you want after the ball. Bella's makeup is flawless." she wagged her fingers.

"Bella would look marvelous without makeup." Edward said moving a piece of hair off of my cheek.

"Come on guys." Rosalie snorted.

"Get a room." Emmett hollered.

"We will." Edward whispered so only I could hear him. His words incited my stomach to tighten.

"Leave them alone." Alice waved at them. "Edward you might want to hold onto her extra tonight, I'm not sure if those heels are too much." she winked at me.

"I'm sure he will...hold on to her extra tight...in all the right places." Emmett guffawed.

"Alright, let's go before we're late." Jasper said and I shot him a grateful glance. I started to follow everyone out but Edward tugged on my hand stopping me.

"I bought something for you." Edward said taking a long black case off of the table next to him.

"Edward." I sighed.

"It's a special night, and I wanted everything to be perfect." he said smiling.

"With you how could it not." I said sliding my hand down his arm. Edward gave me the black case and his eyes shined as I smoothed my hand over the black exterior.

"Open it." he said. I looked into his brilliant green eyes which shined happiness and I knew that mine were the same.

I opened the lid and inside was a beautiful silver necklace with a green diamond attached to it.

"Edward." I gasped. "It's beautiful." I said running my hand over the gem.

"You've seemed really to like green recently." he mentioned. I smiled. "What am I wrong?" he asked and I looked up at him and smiled.

"No silly." I said. "I like green, it reminds me of your eyes." I said and I didn't even blush. Edward's smile was blinding.

"Well I do have to say that I've taken more of a liking to brown. I've never seen eyes like yours, except for Seth's of course."

"Mhmm." I said leaning to kiss him. "Can you put it on me?" I asked turning around giving the case to Edward. I felt the cool silver around my neck and the diamond dangled right against my breasts. I looked at it shining in the light reminding me of the way that Edward's eyes shine. I turned back around to look at him.

"It fits you perfectly." he smiled.

"Did you tell Alice?" I asked looking at my dress and then at my necklace. "It matches perfectly." I further explained.

"Yeah, she would hurt me if I ruined your ensemble." he laughed. I nodded seriously, I bet she would be violent. "Are you ready?" he said holding out his arm for me to take and I nodded.

"I'm nervous." I confessed.

"Don't be nervous." he said as his eyes roamed my face. "You're perfect and I'm lucky to have you by my side tonight and I promise that tonight will be a night to remember."

I bit my lip as desire flared in me. Edward smirked knowing exactly what he did to me as he leaned in running his hands up the side of my dress and kissed me gently. I sighed as I rested my face on his shoulder as we walked outside to the limo that waited for us and our night really began.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? A big chapter is up next so review :)<strong>

**xoxo**

**V**


End file.
